Fragile Ground
by Daydreaming Out Of Reality
Summary: Normal was a life you lived. However, one fatal meeting change everything...were will your once normal life take you. AC2
1. Standing Still

Chapter 1: Prompt #42 Standing Still

Life rushed passed you, leaving you in its wake. Your friends prepared for their futures yet you did nothing.

You glanced up from your notebook, watching the wind blow through the tree above you. As your friends chatted away on the wooden bench in front of you as you continued your homework. Sitting outside during lunch was a nice way to avoid a school filled with obnoxious underclassmen and harsh administers.

Your friends were ready for graduation and there you sat in the middle of spring not one application filled out. Something held you back and you weren't sure what that thing was.

Was it fear? Laziness…?

No, it couldn't be. Maybe you were just stuck in your everyday routine. Or could it be that you couldn't decide what you wanted to do with your life.

Sure you thought through many career options and you found that none of them appealed to you.

It would seem to some that fate played mind-games with you since the beginning of your senior year. One day it called you in one direction then shoved you toward something else, until you figured it out.

In the depth of your heart you knew you didn't belong there or anywhere. As if the time you had was up and your death was just around the corner. Your mind and soul wasn't determined to start dreams or goals. It would rather grow old in stillness…the loneliness.

With a hard and hopeless heart you became indifferent around your friends at school. They soon stop inviting you to places and if they did you found yourself as the third-wheel of the group.

Everything became nothing but, surprisingly, you couldn't stop yourself from doing your school work.

Whenever you return home you made dinner, cleaned clothes and the house, showered of course, and did other important chores. You continued to live. Knowing that even though your life was nothing didn't mean you should live like a slob.

You enjoyed the small things: watching T.V., relaxing on your favorite couch, playing video games, writing and reading, etc.

Of course there was the daily shower added in and there was a snack time in between computer and video games. This was the good life of a robot.

There were no parents to nag you at home because they were never there. Not that they were bad people…you believed that something horrible happen to them. They disappeared around your second birthday and you haven't heard or seen from them since. Generously your grandmother adopted you, the only family you had left. And together you lived peacefully until she died about a year ago.

You were barely sixteen years old when you had no choice but to live on your own with the inheritance your sweet grandmother had given you. At seventeen you lived in a nice apartment a short walk away from your school.

_Ring…._

The school bell rang off in the distance and you slammed your notebook closed. Your thoughts disappeared as you left your friends at that lone tree in front of the school. You headed into the brick building, walking through the many throngs of people.

You were moving, nevertheless, you find yourself standing still amongst the moving crowd.


	2. The Rescue

Prompt #101 The Rescue: 

The school day finally ended and you were ready to go home. You felt that something was off. The air seemed thick and uncomfortable making it almost hard for you to breathe. Was it because of the humidity of the upcoming storm or were you reading too far into your strange premonition?

The dark and gloomy skies above did nothing for you mood as you passed your school. You trusted no one that passed by you and the cars made you flitch. You gripped the strap running diagonally across your chest with your left hand while the other hid in your pocket. You kept your arms close to your body, so tightly it was almost painfully.

You didn't trust the world that surrounded you. You fear your lonely home you were about to return to. An apartment filled with no light, dark compared to the bright home you used to have. In this world that appeared fake. You knew there were dark secrets store behind the walls of its cities.

The sidewalk was filled with silence. You eyes focused on the ground below you as you walked familiar steps. Listening to the sound of your feet connecting to the concrete, you forgot your fears. Your hair flew into your visions as a warm breeze blow behind. You suddenly glanced up forgetting your feet below and turned your attention on the buildings ahead of you.

Hypnotized by the sounds around you, you lost your footing. Your body began to fall forward toward the ground below. Your heart began to race as you felt your body give into gravity but the ground never came.

"Are you okay?"

You realized the strong grip on your left elbow that was pulled behind you. The stranger stopped you from meeting your fate with the ground. You stayed silent.

"You think they would fix this sidewalk sometime soon."

The stranger sounded to be male and he apparently had rather good reflexes. You looked at the ground, again, noticing the hole you just happened to trip over. How embarrassing… You slowly turned you head to you rescuer and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you."

He smiled, stretching the scar on the right side of his lip. He appeared to be a normal guy, with his short black hair and wore the causal t-shirt and jeans. Somehow it felt like you met him somewhere before but you couldn't remember where.

"Of course, I wasn't just going to stand by and let you fall."

"Which I'm truly gratefully for."

Your rescuer let go of your elbow and held out his hand towards you, "I'm Desmond, and you're?"

You turned fully around to face him more properly, "{Your Name}." You took his hand and gave a friendly shake.

Maybe not everyone is untrustworthy.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry that it has been awhile. Please any tips for the story would be welcomed and reviews.


	3. In the Darkest Hour

Prompt #4 In the Darkest Hour:

Desmond left some time after saying he needed to get to work. You promised to make it up to him.

"_Are you sure we've never met before?"_

_You questioned the man walking beside you as you continued your way back home. He smiled at you and nodded, "Unless it was in another life," he laughed, "Great now I sound like a crazy old man."_

_You laughed, "Maybe just a little."_

"_Thanks."_

_Desmond was an easy person to talk to even though you just met him. No matter what he said to you, you were sure that you met him, it may have been in its smallest measurement but you were so sure. You noticed him looking at his watch, "Do you have somewhere to be?"_

"_Work, sorry I have to go before I'm late."_

"_Of course, it was nice to meet you."_

_It was your turn to hold out your hand to him and he took it. "Ditto, I hope we meet again."_

"_Then it is a 'See you later'."_

_He laughed, "You bet."_

Now you were in front of your apartment door searching franticly for you keys. The skies poured down the heaviest rain you've seen in months. Lightening light the sky and thunder vibrated the floor beneath you. You finally found your keys deep within your school bag. A strong wind below passed you almost knocking you over. It, however, did make you drop you keys, making you groan in irritation.

You bended down and picked them up from the wooden floor. As you rose you glanced toward the stairwell after hearing a sound and stop halfway. Frozen in a bowing position with your arm still stretched toward the ground, you saw the most unbelievable thing. A beautiful owl was perched on the railing of the stairwell. It was a white breasted owl with golden feathers, golden crown [1] and beautiful black eyes that stared into yours. She was staring into your soul, you could feel it.

You were unsure how long you were there staring at the owl. Finally your eyes grew dry and needed to blink. When you answered the call to blink the owl was gone. No traces of it ever being there as if it didn't happen.

You shook your head and went back to opening your door. Quickly you stepped inside and shut the door, jumping at a loud crackling of thunder that ripped through the sky. You were sure you screamed. You shook off the scare and flipped the switch beside your coat rack and watched the dim light poured throughout you apartment. In front of you was your living room complete with a sofa and T.V. The black sofa ran along the kitchen wall just below a window that looks into the kitchen. The T.V. sits in front of the sofa and a tall lamp behind it. You threw your bag on the sofa and walked to your room ignoring your hunger pangs.

You bedroom was simple and boring except from the artwork that were tacked to the wall. They were rather random things you have bought from conventions and things that your grandmother left you. Your bed was in the middle of the room and your computer desk was on the right side.

The thunderstorm didn't seem as threatening now so you turned on your computer to catch up on your search. You joined this website that helps you to locate missing family members and every day the website sends you email about parents who are looking for teens with your similar description. Unfortunately for you, out of the millions of pictures you never found them and today wasn't any different.

As you clicked through the many photos of complete strangers you noticed your computer flickering. It was small at first then became violently until the computer completely shut down.

"Piece of shit," you said with a nice smack to the monitor making it shake. You groaned and walked off going to the kitchen flipping on the overhead light. You opened your too white fridge and grabbed a bottle of water without looking inside. Nothing was really in there anyway. You opened the pantry near the entryway of the kitchen and pulled out the biggest bag of chips you could find. Not a very nutritionist meal but it will do.

You threw yourself on the sofa and turned the T.V. on and watch National Geographic. Knowledge was something you needed, right.

'_In addition to the many worshiped goddesses there was the goddess Minerva also known as Athena. She was the goddess of poetry, medicine, wisdom, commerce, weaving, crafts, magic and the inventor of music.'_

"What didn't she do?"

You talked to the T.V. occasionally but you try very hard to not make it a habit. You opened the bag of chips that were lying on your stomach in front of you.

'_Minerva's symbol is of an owl as depicted in the many myths. Her owl form has many variations and is never is the same owl described.'_

"Now she can change forms into an owl…" you stop for a second, sitting up more properly you placed the chip bag beside you. You turned up the television, _'She born from the Greek_ _mind and later supported by ancient Rome as Athena. She is one of the three virgin goddesses…..in today's culture you may recognize her in the game Assassin's Creed II…' _

"Holy shit."

You remembered now,

"_Of course, I wasn't just going to stand by and let you fall."_

"_Which I'm truly gratefully for."_

_Your rescuer let go of your elbow and held out his hand towards you, "I'm Desmond, and you're?"_

_You turned fully around to face him more properly, "{Your Name}." You took his hand and gave a friendly shake._

Desmond…from the video game…no way you were definitely losing your head.

"I think you head is completely fine."

You glanced at the television but it wasn't on, you figured it talked back. Your breath became labored as you heard the woman's laugh behind you.

"Do not fear me."

Without hesitating you stood up from your sofa and turned around to face you unwelcomed guest. You gripped the remote tightly in your hand, ready to use it as a form of weapon. You could probably take her. Turning your gaze finally to the woman standing a few feet in front of you, you felt you heart almost give way.

She was beautiful, and appeared to be glowing. She bore a crown and had long golden hair. She had a content expression, calm, serene even and wore a beautiful Grecian gown that covered everything but her arms.

"Who are you?" the words nearly didn't come out.

"Don't you know? You were just watching a special about me." She smiled in amusement. You shook your head, "That's impossible."

"I'm Minerva."

Minerva smiled and appeared behind you. You instinctively swung around and stepped back until you fell against the sofa's arm.

"Please do not be alarmed, {Your Name}. I wish no harm to you. I actually need your help."

Shock filled your body, "Why would a deity need my help?"

"Because this world has reached its darkest hour."

* * *

[1] not literally

Author's note: If you have any name ideas for the main character send them in through a message or a review. Name idea brought to you by Orchidea Baia


	4. No Way Out

Prompt #59 No Way Out:

"Wait…what?"

You stared at the woman in front of you. You already decided earlier that this was nothing more than your imagination going wild as you slept. However you couldn't remember when you actually fell asleep.

"Because this world has reach-,"

You interrupted, "No, no I heard that. But why does world becoming dark have anything to do with me."

Minerva smiled as she stepped closer to you, "Do you actually believe that you are insufficient, that you couldn't possible help save the world from utter destruction?"

"Yes I do and how can, I," you pointed at yourself, "possibly save the world, when I don't even know what is wrong with it?"

"Oh, but you do." She stepped away from you and walked over toward your television that sat on its stand. Minerva reached down passed the first shelf below the T.V. where your DVD player sat. Her hand touched the stack of video games on the second shelf. Minerva's delicate fingers traced over the cover of the game until she picked it up.

You just stood at your spot wondering why Minerva went to that lonely stack of games, was it curiosity? You watched her walk back, her beautifully gown flowing behind her. She halted a foot in front of you and held the case up so you can get a good look at it.

"Assassin's Creed II? What does that have to do with anything?"

You couldn't help being agitated and impatient. Why couldn't she just come out and say her reasoning? This dancing around the bush was pissing you off and for some reason you knew you weren't going to get simple, straightforward answer.

"You've played it, no?"

"Yes I have, beaten just recently."

She sighed as if she was hoping that was a big enough clue for you. Minerva glanced down at the case as she placed it on the arm of the couch beside her, "Are you sure that it has nothing to do with me or the man that helped you this evening?"

'_Desmond…' _At that moment you finally put the puzzle pieces together. Minerva was in the game as well and not to mention that the infamous Desmond talked to you earlier. No matter how ridiculous this situation was turning out for some reason you were starting to believe that this wasn't just some dream your mind had created. Surprisingly you found yourself hoping that this was real.

"Holy shi-,"

"Please, don't," you didn't finish, Minerva continued. "Nevertheless it appears that you have finally put two-and-two together. This game," she pointed at the case below, "Has revealed the truth. This world that you live in is nothing more than a parallel of the one you actually belong to."

"Parallel universe?"

She took pity in your ignorance, "Your human mind cannot fully grasp the truth thus it is best to not dwell."

Minerva gazed at the clock to her left then quickly averted her eyes back to you. Was she running out of time, you wonder?

"Could you at least try and elaborate?"

"There is no more time to explain."

You scoffed, "All we have is time."

"No we don't," she wasn't angry but stern. She made her point in just a small phrase and you complied by shutting up. She placed her hand on your shoulder, squeezing it in a comforting fashion. "Everything will reveal itself, I promise."

As she spoke the room became fuzzy and you were losing the battle of staying alert. The hazy feeling crept into your mind and the round was spinning around you.

Then room became silent, still even no longer moving, your eyes abandoned you and closed.

"There is no way out of this, [Your Name]. I'm sorry."

* * *

Author's note: I didn't care for this chapter. I'll do better on the next one promise. More excitement too, Ezio might finally make his appearance.


	5. Two Roads

Prompt #44 Two Roads:

The floor felt warm beneath you, and surprisingly comfortable. You began to move and as you did the gravel below gently massaged your smooth skin. You slowing open your eyes, flitching from the sunlight. You pushed up on your palms and slid your knee underneath your stomach.

You barely had time to take in your surroundings when you heard a man's concern, "Are you okay, signorina?" Your face turned toward the direction of the man standing on your left. As your eyes began to focus, past the stinging light of the sun, you felt a gently hand grasping your elbow. The coolness of slim fingers pulling you up from the ground caused you to look toward your acquaintance. Your legs were weak beneath you and you found yourself trusted the stranger that was helping more than your own legs.

"Grazie, for your concern, signore, as you can see my sister is very clumsy. This one can even trip over the air."

You ignored the man altogether, especially when he started to laugh, and looked at the female who claimed to be your sister. Last time you remember you didn't have a sister. Through squinted eyes you finally received a good look at your _new_ sister.

"Minerva?"

She looked no different than the time she stood confronting you in your home. Her outfit wasn't as extravagant from what you could tell but it was still enough to make people turn and look.

She had your left hand in her right and her other hand was holding onto your elbow, guiding you through the thong of people. At that moment you realized that you weren't in your lonely apartment. No you were in the middle of a city street filled with people rushing one way or the other.

"Buona sera, [Your Name], it seems that everything went according to plan."

You glance to the goddess on you right and you realized how much of your personal bubble was actually getting invaded. Her face was merely inches from yours.

Lavenders, she smelled of lavenders.

The strength came back to your legs and your eyes were no longer hazy. Minerva let go of your arms, trusting you to your own two feet. The sun was setting just ahead of you and it was casting an orange hue on the city. People were running to one vender and other, some venders closing up while others continued to try to win your attention.

The streets were narrow and surrounded by walls of what you thought were houses. There were no cars or even bikes everyone was walking. No street lights either. In addition to the old fashion architecture, the people dressed in the same style of clothing you saw when you went to the renaissance fair back in eighth grade.

_School? Home…_

"Minerva what is this place?"

"This is city of Florence, in the good country Italy and in the wonderful year 1476."

You froze, "You're kidding, right?"

She stopped and stepped in front of you, giving you a stern look, "I do not jest nor is this some dream you will wake up from. Accept the fact that this is where I put you and this you were you will remain."

Minerva was unrightfully put out, what was she except you to do? Go along and act as if everything was fine.

"Why, Minerva? You haven't explained anything to me."

"Why do I have to elaborate things you already know? You've played the game, thus you should know where you are and what is about to happen?"

You sighed and placed two fingers on you right temple, massaging the oncoming headache. "Okay, so what you are saying is that I'm somehow in the world of a video game, which is known, too many as Assassin's Creed?"

"Yes," she didn't hesitate in answering, "And you have the lovely advantage of knowing when and where certain events take place."

"I know the storyline thus I know the future," you concluded. You watched Minerva nod in agreement, "You are here to help Ezio Auditore using this as an advantage."

"Isn't his ultimate goal to get to you? Why can't you just let the story run its course? Couldn't you just pop in and tell them the prophecy, like you did with me? Or is that too easy?"

"You ask too many questions."

You groaned, "And you don't answer any of them."

"Is it too much to ask to have faith in me, {Your Name}?" She appeared hurt by your unwillingness to cooperate.

Did you have a choice? Stay here and work with Assassins in saving the world from some old guys who have nothing better to do than to take over the world? Or go home to nothing but school and work?

You sighed again, feeling defeated, "Fine, what do I need to do?"

She smiled, stepped closer to you and whispered softly, "You will live as commoner here in Florence until the death of-,"

"Wait couldn't I stop that from happening?"

"No you mustn't, sadly, their fates are sealed. It wouldn't matter, even if you stop them from dying, fate will find another way to," You stopped her from finishing; "I get it."

Minerva placed a hand on your shoulder, "Some things are necessary, even if it's heartbreaking." She began to walk forward, "Shall we?"

You fell into step with Minerva, ignoring the pain in your heart. As much as you would like to believe that this was nothing more than a dream, you still didn't have it in your heart to allow people to die when there is a chance you could stop it.

Some guards passed with their heavy armor clanging violently in your ear. "They're worst then cops when patrolling. Must they intimidate everyone around them?"

"It's their job, is it not?" Minerva laughed, "You must be careful, this is a different era. Your words aren't always taken lightly."

"I do have a problem with authority." You admitted, watching the guards turn the corner just ahead of you.

"I know."

"Where are we headed?" Curious as to why you started to move you couldn't help but wonder what was next.

"You my dear are about to meet the star of the play."

"You mean?"

"Yes, Ezio Auditore."

You didn't notice when the two of you had actually stopped, until Minerva answer your question. She pointed straight ahead of where you stood. There was a crowd blocking the bridge, maybe a dozen or so. The scene was all too familiar. The crowd roared in unison, cheering on the man in front of them.

You gasped uncontrollably, he was right there. The man of the hour and the one you were supposed to help.

"Do you believe me now?"

* * *

Author's Note: Deity's and their smart-ass remarks. Anyway, hope you like the update. Thanks for reading. Please Review it means a lot.

I know, not enough Ezio yet, still working on it.


	6. I Can't

Prompt #73 I Can't:

"Hey! Minerva let go."

She pulled you back down the block, leaving Ezio and the crowd far behind you. As Minerva dragged you, gripping too tightly to your wrist you took one last look at the man in front of the crowd. You almost tripped over your feet when you saw his was looking your way. His eyes peering pass his followers, searching. You snapped your head around before you two could make eye contact. Minerva wouldn't have been too happy if that happen, probably.

She appeared calm as she rushed you quickly into a dark narrow ally, out of sight from the city's dwellers. You heard a raspy cough farther down to street and you thought better to ignore it. When Minerva finally came to a stop the sun was almost completely hidden. The ally open in front of you to another street, empty, the town was finally going home to rest.

Surveying the rest of the area was not an option at the moment, "Listen to me," Minerva whispered catching your attention. She was leaning against a brick wall, "This is where you must be," she added, nodding to a building directly in front of you. Red fabric was draped across the high walls and the windows, which had lights pouring into the street, "What is it?"

"A brothel," Minerva answered, rather bluntly.

"Hell no, there has to be somewhere better to stay than a brothel," you couldn't believe your predicament much less where Minerva wanted you to stay. "You have no choice. Don't you get it? You have no money, no family and no home this is where you must go. Trust me, they won't ask you to do anything you don't want to," she was stern, and her face grew hard. Yet her hand was gentle on your shoulder that turned you toward the direction of your future home.

"Come, I will take you inside. Maybe it will help with your memory." You wouldn't understand what she meant until the two of you were standing near a dark colored door, unsure if it was really such a dark color in the daylight. Minerva's hand left your shoulder and placed it in front of the door. Her hand appeared so fragile and pale compared to the door in front of her. She knocked three times exactly and waited.

You were angry, a little, but you soon realized that you were more scared than any other emotion. Your world had been thrown up-side-down, pulled-and-stretched, and you felt alone. Even though you knew Minerva was there to help instead it felt she was making things worse.

"I can't do this," you whispered, admitting your vulnerability. Before Minerva could respond and woman pulled open the door. Scaring you, making you heart leap out of your chest.

It was a woman covered in red, from the hood of her dress to her scarlet covered feet, which stood between you and the room inside. She wore pearls as well, one circled around the crown of her head and the other was a necklace that also had a red jewel in the center.

"Yes?" She glanced at Minerva then back at you. Her brown eyes soften when she assumed the reasons that you were standing at her doorstep.

"Buona sera, are you Paola?" Minerva questioned, but you knew she already knew the answer to that question.

"Si, I'm Paola. Come inside." You were surprised that Paola didn't ask for your names. She showed you to a chair that seated two; it too was red with dark wooden frames. Minerva sat beside you as Paola sat in a chair in front of you. Paola and Minerva sat on the edge of the seats, their backs painfully straight and proper. Of course you sat yourself against the backboard of the chair. Paola looked amused and didn't question you as you pulled you knees up and tucked them underneath you.

Minerva didn't spared another second, "Paola, I need you to train her." What is she talking about? You thought that you didn't have to do anything you didn't want to do. There was no way in hell you were going to sell your body.

"Excuse me, but I don't understand. I can train her in m-,"

"No, I mean to train her to be an Assassin," Minerva interrupted, speaking quietly. You stared at the goddess beside you. What was she thinking you, a clumsy senior in high school, trained to be an assassin? You almost laughed…almost.

"How do you know about that?" Paola was now alert more than ever. However she appeared calm and wasn't denying the fact that she was indeed an assassin. Minerva stood and motioned Paola to follow leaving you where you sat comfortably for the first time since you got there. They walked over toward the staircase on the opposite wall whispering about something you were too tired to care about. You put your arm on the top of the chair's backboard using it to prop your head on. Your fingers buried themselves into your hair as you closed your eyes to rest.

You let your mind pondered over who this Paola woman was. When you played the game you only remembered the important details. You didn't remember minor characters other than Mario Auditore, only because he did the classic "It's me, Mario" in the same way as the classic Mario would. Of course you remember the Auditore family members such a Maria and Federico. Paola was familiar yet not, you knew she was part of the game, there was no doubt.

Then a light bulb went off in your head. How could you be so stupid? She was the girl assassin who helped Ezio after…after that. So that is why you came here, to learn. You were relieved it was to learned to kill not how to please a man in bed. Could you really kill someone? The thought never occurred to you until now. You never once thought of killing anyone. Would you have the courage to even do so if the situation called for it? Not that you were some hippy who doesn't believe in violence but you weren't all for the fact of being the one to do the killing. Sometimes war has to happen even if there's a more civilized way of doing it, but if there are people with different views and cultures there will be war.

"I can't get involve with this…." You mumbled to yourself. Should you run? But where would you go? A twenty-first century girl in the middle of fifteenth century Italy, Minerva was right you had no choice.

"{Your Name}?" Minerva's voice broke your thoughts. You looked at her, who was standing beside Paola's chair with Paola behind her. You stood, stretching your now cramped legs, "Yes?"

"Everything has been arranged, I welcome you to La Rosa Colta. Minerva says that you are to stay here and learn everything I know." Paola explained and glanced toward Minerva to finish. "You will live and work as an aid to Paola but you will learn all there is to being assassin."

"What do you mean by work?" You question, praying for work that involves buying groceries or running errands.

"Don't worry, you won't work as a courtesan," Paola admitted to your relief. "However you are not going to stay here for free."

You nodded; you weren't expecting to be a free loader to begin with. "You'll be a sort of an assistant to Paola, you will and should do anything and everything she asks," Minerva added, "she will take care of you I promise."

"Sound as if you're leaving," you held your breath. "I am, only for a while," she admitted. You were too tired to argue and you found yourself accepting what is to come.

Paola walked off going to sit at the bench in front of the staircase, Minerva must have asked her to do so earlier. Minerva once again placed her hand on your shoulder, "Stop doubting yourself, for it is me who you doubt. I chose you for a reason. I know you can do this. You were born to be a part of this order, so no holding back."

And then she was gone.

* * *

Author's note: I'm still accepting ideas, but I would like to thank the following people:

death wish girl

Sono la Notte

Psycho-Pyro-Manic

Red Jeanie (who gave me the idea to use Paola and La Volpe)

So go thank these people I dedicate this chapter to them. THANKS!


	7. Mirror

Prompt #75 Mirror 

You watched your knuckles grow white as you gripped the bed post in front. It became a sort of crutch for you, as Paola stood behind you. "During the day I will train to be a woman of this era," she tightened the corset, pinching your back in the process. "However, in the night I will train you to survive as in assassin," she added included one more tug. She pulled the strings again, you were sure she did without needing too, "Do you mind? I like my ability to breath."

"Hush, women wear this every day without complaining." You gripped the post tighter as she finished, tying the lace into a knot. "Because they are too busying finding a way to breath," you mumbled. She smiled and turned you around to face a full-length mirror. A window was to the right of the mirror and the bright morning sun burned through the curtains.

The girl in the mirror was a stranger, no longer in the dark hoodie and jeans that Paola made you take off almost immediately. The white corset, no doubtable made you look different, but in a weird and uncomfortable way you enjoyed your new look. You also wore what you called an old-fashion slip, white like the corset, hid your legs with the fabric ending just above the ankle. Through the mirror you, while you study your figure, you observed Paola open a wardrobe on the far-side of the room.

As you waited, you found yourself playing with the end of your braid that was dangling over your right shoulder. Paola returned with a dress in hand, she kneel before you and laid the dress on the floor, asking you, "Just step into the dress." You nodded doing what you were told. She dragged the dress up until she was back face-to-face with you and nodded for you to put your arms through the sleeves.

The gown below was closing you in, suffocating and acting as your own personally strait-jacket. This gown only made your life that much more uncomfortable. Binding your bosom rather awkwardly, you swore it was cutting off you circulation. Other than that the gown was quite lovely, a deep purple, and threaded in silver. Your fingers slide over a silver ribbon stitched with a beautiful flower pattern just below your breast. The long sleeves were more comfortable than their appearance, even though they were snug against your arms, stopping just above your wrist.

"Paola, are we going somewhere?" You watched your feet slip in the matching shoes that were waiting for you near the door. Paola nodded as she closed the wardrobe door that she left opened, "We'll head to the market and the other notable areas of Florence. I'll show you how to walk easily through the city of Florence."

Thinking that you haven't left the house since yesterday evening and the whole idea living-a-brothel kept you on edge. Thus leaving the house to explore and to breathe fresh air sounded like a reasonable idea for you. You were under the impression that this might be the only day to relax before Paola started the real training.

Suddenly, she grabbed your hand and pulled you away from the door, "Wait, first we must do something with your hair."

You groaned, you were merely inches away from freedom.

* * *

That was the day you found out Paola was quite the perfectionist. It took over two hours for her to finish your hair the way she wanted it. What you could make out was a braid. Not a normal braid, one would see in the back home, but a large braid with purple ribbon, "taped" as Paola says, into the hair. The braid's length stretched down your back and stopped just above your hips.

After that you find yourself following the older woman. Going through the city, Paola making sure you take note of all the shortcuts around the many guards. She said blending in is important, however staying out of sight and out of the way has its awards.

Paola guided you south toward the Duomo away from La Rosa Colta. The cathedral was one of your many favorites in Florence with its bright white walls that expanded toward the sky. The streets were once again full of life. People walk the streets, gossiping or shopping at the many venders, some sweeping flower peddles from the ground, even children playing. The atmosphere was different than from the night before.

You could smell the nobles who would stroll by. Of course it's hard for one to not notice all the oils and perfumes. Their pride, wealth, and power were seeping through the veins, it almost made you nauseous. Not all were such nobles, there were humble nobles too. Like the one you notice helping an elderly lady get safely to a bench. You weren't exactly sure if it was a noble but you just knew.

You glanced back at your tour guide. "Paola," you spoke over the crowded street, "where are we going exactly?" You heard her sigh, "Must you ask so many questions?"

"Yes, I must." She stood beside you, who was an inch or two taller than yourself, "Ponte Vecchio, and before you ask why, we are going to meet an old friend."

You turned a sharp corner, paying more attention to Paola than needed, "Wh-." Once again, you found yourself in a clumsy situation. You slammed right into someone, stopping them in the middle of their conversation also. Before you stumbled back they, whoever _they_ were, gripped your elbow steadying you. Naturally, your hands gripped the man's forearm, for you feel still felt a little dizzy.

"Thanks," you breathed out, heart racing. You were sure you made a complete fool of yourself. "Naturalmente, it was my fault," he explained, all the while you stared at your feet in embarrassment or shock you weren't sure. For you knew who was standing before you, you knew the moment he help you. But what were you going to do?

* * *

Author Note's:

Cliffhanger…don't hate me. It will be updated soon and some of you might know who it is. Express your excitement in reviews please.


	8. Expectations

Prompt #33 Expectations 

You were in deep, deep shit…

Your body cringe, icy chill creeping up your spine. Goosebumps rose across your arms and legs. The man, a scrawny man that stood before you was just the proof you needed to prove you were quite the unfortunate person. You stepped back and away from him, letting his arms go and he releasing you. In all honesty, you didn't know what to do. Your first thought was to run away, however your stupid body didn't agree.

"Are you alright?" He asked for the second time. You breathe, calming your unsteady heart, "I'm fine, thank you."

He smiled and you controlled the urge to vomit. "Well, I should be going. Have a good day," you added, as you quickly slipped between him and one of his guards. Of course you didn't assume that he would follow you and you didn't expect him to either. You examined the crowd trying to find your missing companion. When you found Paola you saw her waiting patiently near a vender. What was she doing? Was she shopping, when you were having a code red situation? Your pace grew fast yet heavy as you tried to make your way through the crowd.

Unexpectedly, someone grabbed you wrist, not violently, it was rather forceful. You just happened to glance at Paola who was now moving against the horde to get to you. Then you turned to confront your unwelcomed guest who was hovering too close for comfort. "Wait, I wasn't done talking to you."

You loathed this man, for grabbing you and intruding into your personal bubble. It was best, though no matter how much you wanted to clobber him, for you to stay absolutely calm and polite. "Forgive me. Is there something else you wish from me?" You slid your arm out of the man's grasp, which appeared reluctant to let go.

"I can think of some _things,_ you could do for me," he laughed with his guards following suit. They sounded like a pack of perverted hyenas mocking their prey. You sighed, rolling your eyes as you were taught at school. It was only natural for you to be in this predicament (note the sarcasm).

Where the hell was Paola?

"My friend is waiting. I should go," you said, trying to leave the man once again. For the love of the gods, he seized your wrist once more. Let's just say you have a short-thread when comes to men like him and you independence didn't help with a "calm and polite" state of mind. You snatched you wrist out of his hand, yelling a harsh, "Piss off!"

He was stunned and you couldn't help but enjoyed this new found expression. When he regained his composure, he was furious. "You silly girl, do you know who I am?" You scoffed turning around looking at the stupid boy.

Not to your knowledge at the time, you were making quite a scene. A small audience had gather to watch from the streets.

"Vieri de' Pazzi, right?" You were being a smartass…and you didn't care. You found this hidden courage you didn't have two seconds ago. Vieri de' Pazzi was a boy, truly, and you knew his character. You never care for spoiled, naïve, and careless people such as him.

"Oh, so you _do_ know. Then maybe you shoul-,"

"And I don't care….What, you expect me to treat you respectfully after_ that_?" You interrupted, not really wanting to hear his I-am-better-than-you-because-of-who-my-father-is speech. "As I said before, piss off." He look to his guards searching for answers, none came.

Paola finally turned up for the party. "Forgive her, she's new to Florence." She grabbed you (what was the deal with all the grabbing) rushing you through the onlookers. You took a last glance behind you and you found the hidden repetition of this day.

Yet again you caught the same pair of curious eyes as you did the day before. Ezio was staring past the crowd searching for someone. That is when you realized you were no longer in the open street but in another narrow ally way with Ezio far behind.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Paola wasn't in a very happy at the moment. "I wasn't," you admitted, resting your arms on the thick stone railing of Ponte Vecchio. Your eyes gazed down the river, almost regretting you actions. Ponte Vecchio was surprisingly deserted, no one to be seen.

"And is this the one who made quite a show this morning?"

You snapped around, searching for the new voice. "Yes, this is the one," Paola pointed to you. A man much older than Paola appeared literally out of nowhere. He wore a tan color hood that match the overall warm theme of the outfit.

"[Your Name], this is La Volpe."

* * *

Author's note: Didn't expect Vieri right? 1 o'clock in the morning when I wrote this, might have errors. Now go and review….


	9. Multitasking

Prompt #64 Multitasking 

"AFTER HER!"

The moon lit up the sky, making the city easy to see. Men were hot on your heels, heart racing, and legs moving across a Florence rooftop with ease. Shingles cracked under your hasty steps, you could hear their uneven breath. They were fast but you had to confess you were faster. You narrowed your gaze toward the wide gap in front of you. Two weeks ago you would have stop immediately before even reaching the edge. Not this time, you built up your momentum and leaped. You prepared yourself for the landing as the other rooftop came closer. You rolled, doing a summersault, not wanting to land on your feet. Earlier, you found out that wasn't such a good idea. It took you a moment to shake off the dizziness before you were making a bee-line to the roof garden. Hoping they lost sight of you.

"Where did she go?"

And you did.

'Step one complete!' You were no longer in sight of your assailants. Relief engulfed your now fragile and tired body. You jumped into the roof garden that faced the Duomo. The curtain flapped in the wind as you leaned against the wooden wall. You rested your head on your propped knee, catching your breath. Footsteps, you heard, ran passed you until they were far away. "Finally, they're gone."

Why were you being chased? La Volpe thought that provoking the guard and enjoying a real life run-from-the-cops scenario would improve your new found skill. It took many nights for La Volpe to kick that clumsy side out of you and it wasn't completely gone. And the baggy borrowed clothes that La Volpe gave to you only added the difficultly of keeping your ass off the ground.

You slapped the curtain away while climbing out of your safe haven. Out of all the places to hide, roof gardens rank number three on your list. Of course jumping into a pile of smelly hay seemed to be La Volpe's number one favorite.

You stood looking up toward the stars above you. They were brighter in this world than your own. If you could you would sit there all night gazing at sky, unfortunately La Volpe was expecting you at Piazza della Signoria. Once again you leaped toward a building that faced the north side of Palazzo della Signoria. Looking over the edge, you noticed the top of a vender's roof and decided to jump down onto that instead of the cart of hay just couple of feet beside it. There was the occasional gasps from below as you slid of the vender's roof and onto to the brick path.

Ignoring the increasing familiar stares you walked forward, until you were standing in front of death itself. The gallows stared back you fiercely, making you anxious. You knew the price of living in this era and you knew one mistake could lead you to death, La Volpe and Paola never let you forget it. You step back and away, fearing that you would be swallowed whole. Someone bumped into (yet again, but the first time in weeks), catching you off guard. Your first thought was that it happened to be La Volpe but when you turned around you were surprised to find someone else.

"Forgive me," you breathed out at the trio standing behind you. It was the Auditore family, only the father and two elder sons. Giovanni was the one who you discovered to be the one you ran into. He nodded, "No, I shouldn't read and walk at the same time." The sons must have just noticed their father not following, "Padre, are you coming?" Your heart thumped loudly in your ears as Federico and Ezio approached you and their father. Their footsteps came to a stop and Ezio glanced at you, "Aren't you the one who insulted Vieri de Pazzi?"

You inhaled taking a step back, "I should go." Recently that has been the only thing you know how to say. Running was easy, no more questions, especially questions about the clothes you were wearing at the moment. "Oh, so this was the girl," Giovanni ignored you, "I must say that was the talk of the week."

"He had it coming," you announce, "men, shouldn't see all women as defenseless kittens." They chuckled in unison, yeah they were definitely related. "Such honesty, it's admirable. Yet you shouldn't underestimate your enemies, hmm?" You nodded at Giovanni, and he smiled, as if he knew your secret. You had no doubt that he could sense what you were training for.

Ezio and Federico exchanged looks, "Well boys, let's go home before your Madre comes looking for us." They smiled, leaving ahead of their father yet again. Giovanni looked back at you, "Be safe," and with that he left.

You felt your heart sink leaving a whole filled with sorrow, because you knew that was the last time you would see Giovanni Auditore alive. That 'be safe' was a goodbye, you barely knew the man and you still felt sad and angry. You glanced at the gallows, cursing them and the Templars. What could you do? Nothing…absolutely nothing….at least not yet.

With La Volpe nowhere in sight, you decided to wait on a nearby bench. You buried your head in your hands, thinking over the past two weeks. The worst yet best two weeks of your life. Aching joints and muscles you never used before was the part you hated the most. The nagging and patronizing of La Volpe and Paola wasn't a joy in your life either. Overall the week would have been complete hell for you. The pros are what made you feel better about the situation. For example the new tone and in-shape body results of overnight training that involved running and fighting. It wasn't that you where fat before, you were an average girl with an average body, it was that now you were fit and more healthy. Surprisingly feeling healthy felt…. good.

Paola wasn't easy on you either. She made you run errands during the day and taught you the manners of the women in this era. Your daily routine was sleeping until the afternoon, train with Paola then by the late evening train with La Volpe until early the next morning. Your life was nothing the more then multitasking. At least they thought sleeping and eating was important or you wouldn't have lasted a day.

La Volpe trained you in the art of fighting but you were still rusty in that department. You running and escaping was his main goal for you these past two weeks. You had many things to learn and you were finally ready to move on to something more challenging than running away from the guards.

"Pushing down one of the guards was most interesting to see," La Volpe appeared in front of you. He educated you how to sense others when they were approaching but his was too quick for you.

You smiled, "You told me to provoke them and that proved to be the best way." He laughed and sit down on the bench beside you, "I agree."

"You did very well today, your clumsiness didn't show its ugly face. You learn quickly," he added. "I was taught from the best," you admitted, leaning back against the wall.

"Tomorrow we'll work on your fighting. You will sometimes find yourself cornered and its best that you're prepared."

"Am I finished for the night?" You questioned your teacher, who grew silent. "Yes," he said, "I have something important to do and Paola needs to see you early today, something about your sister?"

"I don't ha-," wait, Minerva? "At least complete the sentence if you're going to start it. It leaves the other party guessing."

You rolled your eyes, "Sorry." Wrong move, he slapped you upside the head, "No attitude either." You rubbed your now tender head, "Must you be violent?"

"Yes," he stood up from the bench and left. You smiled following suit, going in the opposite direction of La Volpe.

"What does Minerva want?" You muttered as you climbed your way up to the rooftops. La Volpe said practice was important, so the rule was only travel by rooftop.

You found it quicker, anyway.

* * *

Author's note: Okay I asked this before but I'm asking again. I will be naming your character soon, so any name ideas are welcomed. Not much is happening sorry...


	10. Danger Ahead

Prompt #56 Danger Ahead 

You slammed the door behind you, causing the customers to stare. Their vexation didn't bug you at all, because you lived in La Rosa Colta didn't mean you approved of its purpose. You respected Paola enough not to scare away _all_ the customers.

An 'employee' walked out of the back courtyard and straight up to you. She was known as Bianca, blond hair and wore a blue dress, "Paola, told me to tell you that she is waiting for you in your room."

"Thank you, Bianca," she was the most sensible courtesan there and the kindest. With that Bianca smiled, walking pass you to greet a new customer.

You ran upstairs and down the hallway, your room was at the very end of the hallway. It was a small room but you didn't complain. You pushed pass a couple and open the door as quickly as you could. As expected Paola and Minerva were waiting patiently, you noticed Minerva was standing near the open window and Paola sitting on the edge of your bed.

"Nice to see you again," Minerva turned away from the window. Paola stood from the bed, patted your shoulder before exiting. She was being a polite hostess to Minerva, waiting in the room with her. You couldn't help thinking that Minerva wanted to speak with you privately, also.

"Are you checking up on me?" You made your way to the bed, only to sit down and throw off your shoes. "Yes and no," she answered an answer that left you with more questions. She must love leaving you clueless. You heard her step around the bed behind you. She made her way over to your side and sat down. "Paola says you're learning faster than she expected. And that you have a sharp tongue."

You laughed, "Well, it may seem that way to her." The room was warm and it made you cuffed the sleeves of you shirt. "But why are you really here Minerva?" Obviously, she didn't come to scold you about your sarcastic performance through the week. There was something more important on her mind.

"You're still quick to get to the point," she was right, yet she replied to your curiosity, "You have four days until you leave this place." You looked at the goddess beside, eyes wide. That day was already here? You averted your gazed toward the wall in front of you, "I'm not ready, Minerva." You had little confidence, even if you were learning quickly. You knew that you weren't ready to go to war with crazy ass Templars who had nothing better to do but get in your way. Two weeks of training didn't compare to men who had years, and years of experience.

"It doesn't matter. Mario Auditore will continue your training in Monteriggioni. So you will finish up your training here with La Volpe and then follow Ezio." Minerva meant business, you had no time to think or even breathe. You took a deep breath realizing you had four days to mentally prepare yourself. This was completely out of your hands you had to accept the danger ahead. You had to be ready to kill for a cause that you thought two weeks ago was only a conspiracy theory a couple of game creators had fun with.

"I have to admit you are taking this better than what I had thought. And I'm not only talking about the recent news, but the entire equation." You laughed in melancholy, raising you knees and placing your heels on the bottom beam of the bed. "Minerva, I had no choice. Arguing with you would've been troublesome, you're very determined," you added, crossing your arms on your knees, resting your head on top. "Accepting fate so easily at such an age…you're not as childish as you appear."

"Thanks…I guess," you were insulted and complimented….that was new. "You should create an alias for yourself," you stared at her, gawking was a better word for it, "stop looking at me like that."

"You're kidding right? An alias of all things…what should I be called 'night hawk' or is there some other shitty name that I don't know of?" The back of your head met Minerva's hand rather violently…that was the second time today.

"No! You should have a real name and maybe a nickname. A name that suits this era…like Daniela," you had to admit that would make sense. You swore Minerva had some magical way of persuading you. "And what about the nickname…?"

"You'll have to figure that out on your own, I am no muse you can steal from." She pushed herself off the bed and pointed on the other side of the bed, "Now, there is a trunk over there on the floor, inside is a little present from me to you."

You tried looking over the edge but you couldn't see it, shrugging you look up at Minerva, "Minerva, I have _one _more question."

Her brows furrowed, trying to read your expression, "What is it?" You stretched your now cramping legs, "Why am I able to understand the people around me? Obviously I don't speak Italian."

"You don't? Yet you speak it so clearly now…let's just say I pulled some strings." You were too scared to inquire anything more on the subject. The way she said it freaked you out.

"Well, I'm off. Good luck."

Once again, she left…disappearing down the hallway.

"That was rather abrupt…"

* * *

Author's note: Question again? How should 'you' follow Ezio to Monteriggioni? Stalk? Join Party? What? Let me know your thoughts dear readers.


	11. Safety First

Prompt #97 Safety First 

_Bang! Bang!_

"Daniela! Get up!"

You popped up, surprised at the sudden interruption of the most perfect sleep. You couldn't help be hear Paola's voice through your bedroom door. The name was hard to get used to and yes that was the name Minerva gave you. You were too lazy [1] to create something better. Paola told everyone in the brothel to only use that name. Which wasn't a problem since only a couple of people knew what your real name was.

Frustrated, you threw the sheets off of you and slid out of bed. You ran to the door before Paola's fit became more violent and loud. "What?" You swung the door open to face a why-the-hell-are-you-yelling Paola. She didn't say anything when she shoved passed you to get inside. You stumbled back a bit, groaning then slamming the door. "Paola, you know this is the only time I get to sleep."

"There's no time. Annetta is bringing the family she works for here, a mother and a daughter and your room is the only one available."

You stop and look down at your right hand. 'How many days has it been,' you thought as you counted those days with your fingers. "Three….," you breathed out and Paola turned staring at you.

"I will get the room ready, Paola. You have nothing to worry about." She nodded leaving you. Once you were sure she was gone for good and ran around your bed and kneeled down. You grabbed the trunk pulling it out from underneath the bed. Even though Minerva had given you that secret gift, you didn't have the guts to open it until now. You picked it up by the sides and slammed it down on the bed. It wasn't a huge trunk, more like a briefcase. The outside was rough and dark; it looked older than La Volpe. It had metal corners and the handle was missing. You unbuckled the laches and prepared yourself for what was inside.

You smiled at what you saw, it was clothes and you knew you were going to need help putting it on. So you run out of the room and toward the balcony that was above the entrance of the brothel.

Paola was standing in the middle, waiting. "Paola," she turned to look up at you, "Come I need your help with something."

You swore you could hear her sigh but you were already heading back to your room. The door stayed open for Paola to come through without having to knock. It took only three minutes for her to finally reach your room, "What is it?"

You motioned toward the trunk on the bed, "I need you to help me put this on, please." She didn't question where you got the outfit. However she was definitely curious about it as her hand slid over the dark fabric then lifting it. "It's lighter than what I expected," she pointed out as she finished pulling it completely out. Paola glance back to you, smiling, "Well, let's see how it will look."

* * *

"Shoes included…that's different." Paola laughed at you. You grabbed the boots and sat down on the bed. "Must they be so long?" Paola stared at the tall boots in your hand. You had to admit they were a bit excessive.

You began to pull the first boot over your foot. The boot wasn't playing fair and you had to lay down stretching your leg up in the air just to put it on. After doing the same with the other shoe, you laced them up and went to stand in front of the mirror.

The outfit was what you called a mixture of different outfits thrown into one. Black fabric that appeared to be leather, but it wasn't. The top was cut similar to one of a V-neck shirt, wide open at you collar bones but more modest near the cleavage (not as modest as you would've like). A hood was included, it added to the whole assassin feel. Long sleeves with a cut that run down the middle from the shoulder to your wrist, then laced with string to keep it from falling apart. Of course there was the all-time favorite corset that was around your waist.

The length of the outfit was quite long, ended at the floor but the maker was smart. There were slits that stop at the mid of your thigh, in the front to make it easy for the owner to run and fight. Underneath the knee high boots were a pair of black slacks. [2]

"It doesn't even look like me," it was true, you would've never dressed like this in a thousand years. You saw Paola smiling in the mirror, "It suits you. I should head down stairs."

She left once again.

You returned the trunk to its earlier hiding spot. You kept your word and cleaned up the room, which only consisted of making the bed. The window was covered by the curtains so you thought it best to move them out of the way. A depressed and stunned woman was coming in here and a dark room wouldn't help the mood. Even though the sun was gone and the moon in its place, the room felt more open and bright.

You said your good-byes to your temporary home and left out the door. Only to find out that Maria and Claudia were already heading your way. They followed Paola as she walked them passed you and into your old room. You found yourself watching, that's all you could do. The expression on Maria's face was too grave, hard to explain what kind of emotions were running throw her head. You all you could think was you knew what was about to happen and so did she.

You sprinted down the steps, leaving your emotions behind. There was nothing more you could do but wait.

And that is what you did. You didn't go to La Volpe that night, or sleep. You sat on that bench below the stairs waiting for Ezio to walk throw that door.

* * *

Author's Note: the chapters are not very thrilling I know…but they will get better.

[1] I'm thankful for all the name ideas so please don't take that sentence the wrong way.  
[2] I hate describing clothes…so if you want the reference picture look up Legend of the Seeker's Kahlan the second outfit she gets it way cooler than the first. (I'm a nerd I know)


	12. Distractions

Prompt #102 Distractions

"Where is she?"

Your ears perked at the voice inside the building. Currently you found yourself in a more comfortable position outside in the courtyard of La Rosa Colta. You stretched out, lying on a bench staring through the courtyard's rooftop, looking through the many holes and vines to see the sky above.

"In the courtyard resting, she didn't sleep at all."

Paola answered, ushering La Volpe to you. You glanced over to stare at your teacher. He was the same as ever only carry something at his right hand side. It was long and wrapped in a tan color cloth, "What is that?" You pointed as you sat up. He smiled sitting down on the bench next to you. "A present," he began to untie the strings, "It was my great-grandfathers', and I figured you would have a better use for it than I."

La Volpe pulled the hidden object into full view. He held the sheath in hand and pointed the hilt toward you. A newly polished sword was shining its way into your view, you grabbed it without thinking. The hilt, like many in the renaissance, had metal that wrap around your hand. It was gold bars that spiraled smoothly up your wrist. You stood from your spot and walked away from La Volpe, sword in hand. You gripped the sheath with your left hand and swiftly pulled the sword free with you right. The blade made a crisp, but quick sound as moved out of the sheath. "I recently had it repair and modified to fit today's style."

You gawked at the sharp blade, sun reflecting at the tip, "I don't know what to say? Thank you….thank you for everything." You slide the sword back into the sheath while La Volpe stood and walked over to you. He smiled, taking in you a hug, "Your family, are you not?"

True, Paola and La Volpe have treating you nothing short from family. They yelled, barked, fed, and taught you everything so far. Knowing that they thought of you as family was comforting and that empty hole was slowly beginning to fill.

"Now it's going to be even harder to get rid of you La Volpe," you joked as he pulled away from. "Definitely," he added.

"I heard Mario is going to be your next teacher. Spirited man I warned, but he will make you the best, no doubt," he said, peering inside La Rosa Colta. You began to look in his direction but La Volpe spoke again, "I should get going. Daniela, good luck." You watched as he passed through the archway of the courtyard and then disappearing in the crowd.

You buckled the sword securely around you waist before finally looking where La Volpe gaze once was. Finally what you have been waiting for was standing in the brothel talking with Paola. They were now coming your way, and you looked around wildly. You were panicking; you weren't as ready as you thought you were. With a scrabbled brain you dashed out of the courtyard and climbed your ass straight up to the roofs. You figured Paola was looking for you when she searched around the courtyard and glanced down the narrow streets. Giving up she turned back to Ezio and continued talking.

You watched from above, for what seemed like hours. Paola was teaching Ezio about blending in and stealing…such honorable talents. Then you watched as Ezio left again carrying a bracer in hand. You didn't jump down until he was long gone. When you returned to the courtyard, standing there in the doorway with her arm's crossed and topped with a sour look was Paola.

"Where did you go?" She questioned, already knowing the answer and probably the reason. "To stretch my legs that's all."

* * *

You once again found yourself sitting on the bench below the stairs. You and Paola have been waiting there since the late afternoon for Ezio's return. The sun had set and you found yourself asleep against the stone wall. It's not like you had a room to sleep in.

A knock woke you, you were unsure of how long you had slept but you knew it wasn't long enough. You rubbed your eyes as Paola greeted Ezio. She stood a couple of feet in front of you, her back facing your direction.

"You were gone quite a while." True this day was already over. Ezio shrugged it off, "Leonardo likes to talk." You watched the familiar conversation, "That he does. But I trust he did more than talked," Paola continued. Ezio knew what she was asking for and show the newly repaired bracer, "Impressive."

"I'm rather fond of it myself," Ezio admitted, glancing at the blade. You were on edge, invisible in the background waiting for the plot to include you. Paola calmed you down earlier and told to get over the nerves that told you to run.

Unfortunately they continued to carry on, "I've given you the skills. Leonardo's giving you the blade. All that remains is the deed."

"Where can I find Uberto Alberti?" Topic switching to a more serious one, you stood from you place. "According to my girls, he'll be attending an unveiling tonight of Verrocchio's [1] latest work. It will be held at the Santa Croce cloister."

Ezio touched Paola's arm, "Watch over my mother and sister while I'm away." Wasn't she already doing that? "Of course, Ezio. As if they were my own."

He began to walk away. "Ezio wait," Paola rushed to you, pulling you by your wrist, "She will help." Ezio looked at you, staring at your familiar face, "You're the girl from…all those times before." You laughed, it was a small city and you made a habit of running into him, "Paola, I think he can handle this on his own."

"No, this is going to be your next challenge. Guards will be surrounding the Santa Croce and my girls can only distract them for so long," she drawled, making a point. "No, Paola I'm su-," she pushed you aside away from Ezio.

"That's enough, you'll go with him. He needs to be able to trust you or you won't be able to help him." How did she know that? Did Minerva explain to her real reason of you being there?

You glance at Ezio who was watching in curiosity, head tilted like a cute, confused puppy. Feeling the cold rush of defeat you sighed, "Fine."

"It's decided, Daniela will go with you." Paola pulled you back over to Ezio. He nodded in agreement, but you couldn't help thinking that this was a bad idea.

* * *

Author's Note: Fighting soon, real soon. This chapter was better than the other.

[1] not sure if that is who she is talking about…


	13. Seeing Red

Prompt #86 Seeing Red:

"Who _are_ you?"

You were walking ahead of Ezio, leaving a good, safe distance away the cause of your puzzled mind. His two steps matched your long one step (intentional), "Is my identity that important to you?" You stopped, averting your feet in a different direction avoiding the archer ahead. Ezio followed suit answering, "Isn't better to know the ones you travel with…"

You turned to look at him, "The details of my past, present and future have nothing to do with the mission at hand." Great, now you were starting to sound like La Volpe (on a serious day). "So you're saying some time later, perhaps?"

"You're unbelievable," he's related to Altair, "Just five seconds ago you were hell-bent on revenge now you're as carefree as always?" His eyes squinted, vexation, and then strolled off ahead of you continuing to Santa Croce. Of course you felt like a jerk, but you couldn't help it. Your mouth was uncontrollable around Ezio and you weren't certain why.

Okay…you did a little. You were a very sheltered girl, no previous boyfriends or even friends that were boys. Flirting, was not your thing and when you were being flirted with it…well let's just say it always ended badly.

Ezio had landed on the side building of Santa Croce by the time you looked up from your feet. You saw him glance back at you before you threw yourself to the same rooftop. Your palms were sweaty, you tough exterior hid the horror you felt in your heart. Ezio watched Uberto Alberti cross the Santa Croce with Lorenzo Medici, "Ezio what should we do?"

He returned his gaze to you, perplexed, probably wondering why you were asking him. You smiled when he began to rub the bottom of his chin, thinking of an idea. "Blending in wouldn't be a problem, but getting in would. I could use the rooftop to get into the cloister."

"I'll distract the side guards then, you'll need an easy way out." you placed the hood over your head, "They're looking for someone in a hood right?" You slipped off the rooftop and onto the ground below. You waited for Ezio to make his move before you darted off into the front of Santa Croce and into another side ally. You blended in easily as you made you way toward the two guards stationed at the side entrance of the cloister. Leaning against the cold brick wall, you watched the sky's for Ezio to jump across the wood hanging midair and into the cloister.

You took a quick intake of breath then slowly released it as you stepped out of your hiding place. Left hand propped up on the hilt of the sword as you drew closer to the unsuspecting guards. People stared as they walked by but you blew they off. Over the crowd you spotted the men pointing toward you yelling. They charged as quickly as they accused, calling for back up. "He's been spotted!" You looked down, the cleavage didn't help.

Heart racing, adrenaline pumping, palms coated in sweat, you prayed all that stressful training wasn't for noting. The first two appeared before you, weapons drawn, making people scatter. They hesitated watching you and you couldn't help the fear rising in the pit of your stomach. The one to your left attacked first, charging in like a bull but screech like dying ferret. You dodged, quick stepping to the right and duck away from the blade. Stupid move because you almost ran into the other man's sword that swung upward. You grabbed his wrist, stopping the blade from cutting you in half.

As you left hand held tightly to the man's wrist, you grabbed his neck to support you as you drove you knee into his side. He doubled over groaning in pain, a brief victor. His comrade recovered, thrusting the blade across you side. You felt warm liquid, and the string assured you that it was yours. Without a second to lose you pulled your sword from you sheath, slicing the man from hip to shoulder. You turned around on instinct, knowing the other was going to charge again sooner and later. However, you weren't about to give him a chance. You pierced the man behind you straight through.

You felt the warmth again, running down you hand, going between your fingers. The man was doubled over still, but now your arm was the only thing holding him up. You saw the tip of the blade barely poking out of his back. For a moment you just stood there, blood drying on your hands. Gasps and screaming fell on your deaf ears. How could you kill so easily? If you kill him at all.

The emotions you were experiencing was mixed with hate, anger…and disappointment. Why were you accepting all of this? Yes, you had no choice. Is there something familiar about this…this different you?

More screams were heard from inside the cloister, "THE AUDITORE ARE NOT DEAD! I'M STILL HERE, ME! EZIO, EZIO AUDITORE!" Being frozen in shock was no longer an option. You pulled the blade out of the man, trying to ignore the horrible sound it made. Once the sword was back in it sheath, you ran to the side entrance of the cloister. Darting over to Ezio who was slowly stepping away from the soldiers, you slid to a stop behind him.

"Shit…"you saw that soldiers were now standing at the side entrance. "I thought you said you were going to distract them."

"I did," you grabbed Ezio hand and dragged him up the boxes. You leaped onto the roof and Santa Croce. You dashed over the rooftop and jumped to the next one, Ezio not far behind. The archers shot at you, but you didn't stop.

"We need to break the line of sight," Ezio yelled. "I know! But it's hard to do that when all the soldiers are the rooftops!"

You stopped, "The river," you turned and leaped onto the other rooftop. Ezio yelled about something again, you were too busy to care. You redirected you path back the river, just south of Santa Croce. The feeling of unstable shingles below your feet brought back La Volpe pushing you to your limits. Through the weeks of studying with La Volpe you memorized everything in Florence. You became your own personal map.

The adrenaline was wearing off. Your side was stinging more than ever. You found yourself running faster, praying Ezio wasn't too far behind.

Your blood sticky hand was your motivation; you wanted nothing more than to jump into that river and wash the dirty feeling away. Seeing the scarlet color coating you hand made you feel very unpleasant and nauseous.

The rooftops ahead suddenly ended, showing the other side of the river, a continuation of Florence. You pushed your tired legs and jumped, driving feet first into the river. The water cool your heated skin, as you floated gradually back to the air above. Before you broke the surface, your wrist was tugged by a strong grip and your worst fear appeared in your mind. Breaking the glassy top of the river, gasping for breath as you looked to find your captor. You sighed, "Where are you going?"

"To the bridged, we'll hide there."

Ezio didn't let go until you both were safely under Ponte Vecchio.

* * *

"Couldn't you have at least dried off before coming in here?"

Paola was so touchy….

* * *

Author's Note: I'm quite proud of this chapter….could've of been worse. I hope liked it. Now time to go to sleep.

WAIT! I was thinking about making a Facebook page to sponsor Assassin's Creed Fanfiction and more but I don't know. I don't want to make without fans wanting to join the group or page….so let me know what you think about that idea…and of course what you thought about the chapter.


	14. Silence

Prompt #15 Silence: 

"I thought you would return in worse shape," La Volpe pointed to the wound on your side. You were sitting on (your now favorite) bench below the stairs, watching Paola converse with Ezio and his family. La Volpe soon joined you, "Let me see it." You didn't move your eyes vacant of any emotion. Psychologically, your brain was sending an ice cold chill through your body. You feared talking knowing that the words would not form correctly.

"Daniela, let me see." It wasn't a request. Nothing he said was going to make you move, you couldn't. You sit in silence for far too long and your mind began to wonder. The wound stinging a nice reminder of what you did earlier that day. La Volpe warned you about what it would feel like, killing for the first time, but the words didn't compare. Even if this world was a fictional, killing was no different than killing in your reality.

Only minutes before you were yourself, laughing and talking to Paola as if nothing happen. You needed to speak with Minerva, you nee-

_Splash_

"What the hell!" You stood up, feeling freezing cold water dripping down your face. Once again you were soaking wet. "About time, your silence drove me to drastic measures," La Volpe explained placing a bucket on a table. Paola was scowling behind him and others were on the verge of laughing. "There are times Daniela, that our thoughts betray us," he said moving your arm out of the way, "Good you won't need stitches."

* * *

"You're leaving then?"

You turned back to Paola, who was standing in front the large wooden door of La Rosa Colta. Everyone was outside, Ezio preparing his family for the journey and waiting for you to join. "That was my orders," you fingers ran over your newly stitch up side, the outfit restored, "Thank you, Paola."

"You better visit," she said as you left and you couldn't help smiling.

The party was waiting in silence, Claudia keeping her mother under her arm, and Ezio was looking around with his back to his mother and sister. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I think it would be best to separate…two hooded, one armed in the party would cause unwanted attention," you watched Ezio slowly drew his focus back to his family behind him. "Va bene, head to the southern gate," it seemed the world was weighing heavily on his shoulders. His brows furrowed, lips tight, the tension was written all over his face. He was angry still? Killing Alberti may have been enough at the time but hours later the void didn't lessen.

You nodded, saying nothing more as the family left your sight. Without caring of the people around you, you scaled up the wall. Once you were out-of-sight of unsuspecting citizens you pulled the hood down. The wind cooling you heated skin, making you close your eyes in a brief moment of bliss. You unhooked the braided bun and it fall down and across your shoulder. The braid wasn't ruined in any way, no loose hairs, so you decided to keep it in tacked.

You found yourself on familiar rooftops. Before moving you checked all sides for archers, clear. You set off leaving La Rosa Colta behind. It was the best run you had in quite a while. You flew by archers as if you were invisible, which was impossible. If memory served you right, archers would always see you somehow. You balanced you way over wire toward another orange shingled rooftop. A bird was flying overhead as you run off once again. Luck was on your si-….

"AHHH!" Abruptly you stopped in the middle of the building's roof. A high pitched ringing, sharp note that pierced your eardrums, making you double-over. Your jaw ache as your hands cuffed your ears, thinking that would muffle the sound.

The ringing lasted a mere second, however the pain made it feel hours of torture. When you it stopped you slowly straighten back up. You were slightly nauseous and dizzy, that didn't matter.

Eyes, you felt, stared at your weak form. You lifted your gazed to the man standing before you, smiling with dark malice. Blinking to clear you dizziness and slight disbelief he spoke, "I can assure you, I'm real." Of course, he said that as if reading your mind. When you look at him more carefully and to your surprise he appeared like any other man in Florence, Italy. Nevertheless there was a burning, hatred in those dark, obsidian eyes. Without thinking clearly you drew your sword at the stranger, pointing the tip at his throat. He merely smiled, amused by your defensive manner.

"You should be careful who you point a sword at Daniela." His black, short, hair was pulled back in a ponytail and it appeared he had a gold earring on his right ear. He was young, surprisingly, for his voice would betray him as someone of a much older age. A doublet much like the one Ezio wore before matched the Renaissance surroundings (even though you were on the rooftop). If it wasn't for the ugly, angry look on his face he would have been quite handsome.

"Who are you?" Your voice betrayed you, you feared this man, for you knew he might have something to do with that awful sound. "Oh, what, you can't tell?" You nodded a "no", gripping the sword's hilt tighter as it was slipping through your sweat-covered fingers.

"You're a clever girl, Daniela. And I thought once you meant Minerva you would brush-up on your mythology," he said, stepping closer to the blade. Your eyes narrow, alert yet confused to who or what was standing in front of you. He knew of Minerva, was he someone like her? Minerva didn't speak of others like herself nor did she warn you of any others that might attack you. "Sorry, history and religion was never my strong suit."

"Well, I'll make this easier," he again stepped closer to the blade, so close the tip was pressing lightly on his throat, "I'm Pluto."

You almost laughed, almost. Pluto….you thought for a moment trying to think of the Roman equivalent to Pluto. But the only thing popping into your head was Mickey Mouse's dog. How come Goofy could talk but could not Pluto? You neve-

_Snap_

The deity snapped his fingers, drawing your attention back to him, "Hades…" Your eyes widen, Hades as in the god of death and underworld. Hades the brother of Zeus, the one who always wants to overthrow his brother, was standing there gawking at you. Great and you thought you were having a lucky day….

"And what do you want with me?" He smiled, making you flinch a little, "You know, sibling rivalry." You were taken by surprise. Minerva never said that the mythology was true. In the game she even admitted they weren't really gods too. "The mythology is real? Surel-."

"The mythology has its truths and lies. And one of the few details that they got right was that, I, and my brothers are indeed at war…all the time."

"So what does this have to do with me?" You watched him, he didn't smile, but his eyes glinted in a weird way. "It has everything to do with you. You are one of the many pawns my brother controls." That pissed you off a bit; you were no one's "pawn". "Of course you are. He even sent Minerva to go and get you. And I thought that annoying you would be a great way to pissed Jupiter off," now you were someone's toy, a leverage for war.

"Then why don't you kill me now?" You shouldn't have said that. In a flash he was gone and the next moment you felt your head being dragged back by your braid. He had wrapped and hooked his arm around the braid in a tight, painfully hold, pulling you almost backward. You heard your blade clanged on the shingles below as it finally slipped through your fingers. He face was nearly inches from your own, "That wouldn't be much fun….but know this, I will destroy you."

With that he was gone. Your legs gave out and you were kneeling, catching your breath. Heart racing to the point you thought it would explode. Skin heated and fluster, you were out of your league.

You needed to talk to Minerva.

* * *

Author Note: Finally thought of something….don't know if the idea is good or not but I'm surprised I thought of it. Anyway, thank you for all the help and patience. If you have any ideas of what Hades/Pluto can send your way to create challenge just let me know…I'm having a little trouble with that. Sending in Cerberus (three-headed dog) would be too much, cool but too much, in my opinion…


	15. Misfortune

Prompt #13 Misfortune 

If you thought this ride would be a predictable one, you were dead wrong. You never consider yourself as a fortune person but you never have felt unlucky either. Average was your life until the day you left home.

Interrupted and confused you found yourself closer to the southernmost entrance of Florence. You made a sudden leap off the roof. Out of desperation you didn't take onto account how high you actually were. And when your feet met the path, you deeply regretted it as the pain drove shocks from your feet to your knees. You stood waiting for the pain to subside before setting off toward the southern gate of Florence.

To your relief the guards' post were deserted, they were too distracted by the girls. You slid out of the city unnoticed.

"Daniela, over here," the voice of the young Claudia called you over from where she stood with her mother. Ezio was leaning against the building. His arms, that were once crossed, fell to his sides as you walked over to them. "You waited?"

"Of course, Paola said you wouldn't know how to get to Monteriggioni," Claudia answered your question that was directed to Ezio, who seemed to be staring at your hands. The attention made you realize that your hands were trembling uncontrollably. Why didn't you realize? Ashamed of the weakness, and of how Hades got you, you put your hands behind your back.

Ezio expressed his concern, "Did something go wrong?" You smiled, reassuring him you were fine but that did not satisfy his confusion. "Nothing to worry about just had a nasty encounter," true, yet not the whole truth, "Shall we go?"

Delaying the truth was probably a wise thing to do. You were sure Ezio would figure something out soon or later…later sounded better.

Ezio took the lead as you held back and walked along side Claudia and her mother. The silence that occurred early that day was happening again. Sounds of birds and footsteps filled the air around you. Your hands were no longer trembling and your heart felt heavy. Confounded by your disturbing experience, you didn't realize Ezio stopping and the sun diving behind the trees. You and your company have been walking for hours without realizing it. Despite the fact you had an eventful day you didn't feel sleepy or exhausted. You discover that wasn't the case for the rest of the group. Claudia looked nothing like herself, scowling and slightly haunch over, drained.

"Mario's estate is not far from here, but we should rest and continue tomorrow, no?" Ezio glanced back to his mother and sister. "And where do you suggest we sleep? On the ground?" Claudia grimaced, her scowl growing more indecent. Ezio spoke, losing patience, "Yes, one night won't kill you," he began to walk off, the group following behind until you saw a deserted barn.

Another long night ahead…you were sure of it.

* * *

You took first watch, seeing that Ezio and his family were wanted fugitives. Not that there was any evidence you were followed, you figured it was okay to be extra careful.

The barn was behind you as you leaned forward on the aged fence post. Your fingers linked together in front of you while you stared at the starry sky. The darkness was darker compared to the dark in the future. There were no street lights or huge parking lot lamps lightening up the sky, only the moon.

Under a sunless sky the air became much cooler, comfortable though. The wind blew the leaves above you, making the only sound. The silence was unnerving and peaceful, only making you tense when something moved.

A soft flutter of wings disrupted your peaceful surroundings. You glanced down the fence and saw a familiar owl perched there.

She took off toward the opposite side of the fence. You watched as the owl dissolved into smoke that soon after took a shape merely inches in front of you. Startled, you pushed back and away from the fence post. "I do have a personal bubble, Minerva."

"Sorry, I didn't realize," she replied after she was corporal again. The fence was the only thing between the two of you as you stared in vexation, "Where the hell were you?"

"When?"

"Oh, you know exactly when. Hades popped in out of nowhere, while I was utterly defenseless. Considering the fact he's a god, a very pissed off god." You kept your voice down as much as possible through you rant. You didn't need an audience, at the moment. And there would have to be a lot of explaining to do.

"What?" Minerva appeared surprised, even appalled. "That's impossible," she added, "Why would Pluto know anything about you?"

"Well, he does and he wants me dead… I guess. He did say he wanted to destroy me," you shuttered at the memory but you tried your best to hide your discomfort from Minerva. "He never lies. He will try and harm you Daniela…it isn't an empty threat."

"I figured." You never doubted those words, there was so much malice. "Do you know why Minerva?" She looked at the ground, thinking or arguing with herself if she should tell you. A few minutes later she faced you again, "No, not yet at least. I'll have to speak with the others." You didn't believe her and it must have shown, "Don't, I don't understand his motivations Daniela."

"Can you at least tell me what I should be prepared for?"

"Anything, Pluto has many allies that are both fair and dark. He might even attack Ezio and his family." Your heart sunk what if you were the cause of one of them getting severely hurt. "Could you elaborate?" You mouth became dry, as you watched her, "He will be subtle, I'm sure, to keep a low profile. Using creatures like Sirens even Hellhounds, maybe even confronting you in a disguise."

"Great, just great. Couldn't you lock him in a box or something?"

"I should go and speak with the others," she turned to leave only to return, "Don't worry Daniela. I'll help you in any way I can."

She became an owl again, leaving there at the fence. You knew little of the creatures she spoke of. Hellhounds, the title explained everything and you were sure they weren't some cute puppies. Sirens are different story, weren't they like mermaids or something.

"Is everything alright?"

You swiftly turned around and to see Ezio staring back at you through the doorway of the barn. "Yeah, why?"

"Thought I heard voices…" he looked around, but of course there was only you standing there, with a racing heart. "Nope, no one other than me was out here, promise."

"I'll take over," you had the feeling he didn't believe. "Sure, whatever," you mumbled, realizing that you were actually tired. He walked away from the door as you walked toward it. You didn't stop until you were hidden inside the barn, away from his distrusting eyes.

* * *

Outtake

"Swooping in like that? Were you hoping to surprise me?" you said staring at Minerva behind the fence. "A little, why?" She questioned, waiting for your reaction.

"No reason…," you shrugged then pretend to search your pockets, "Wait, I have a letter here somewhere." Minerva watched, eyeing you suspiciously as you continued, "What are you talking about?"

You smiled mischievously, "It's a letter for Harry Potter…."

Minerva raises her hand to smack you, very painfully over the head, "Don't be stupid."

* * *

Author's Note: The barn idea was from the book based on the game by Oliver Bowden…haven't fully read the book so can't really give a review or anything.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, hope you can forgive me. I just want to make a good chapter and it takes time for my brain to come up with something.


	16. Drive

Chapter 16: Prompt #9 Drive 

You were standing in the middle of a crossroads, staring at the man in front of you. His arms stretched out and holding a rather large map. You sighed; he hasn't moved a muscle for what felt like hours. Ezio would occasionally glance around then turned back to the map as if it would look different. "Why don't we go back to that town and ask for directions?"

"No."

"I was only making a suggestion," you chuckled and muttered, "All men are the same, doesn't matter what century they're in." You took a few strides over to him then grabbed one side of the map to get a better look. Ezio pulled away slightly, "What are you doing?" Irritating, was the man beside you, "Trying to help…I'm tired of waiting."

Defeated he shared the map (you were already holding), he pointed to the lower part of the map, "Here is Florence," then trailed his finger up, "and here is Monteriggioni." Your eyes followed the many roads and names of towns that lead to Monteriggioni, "So where are we now?"

"Here," he pointed at the spot on that map that was only mere inches away from your destination. There were two ways of getting to Monteriggioni, one was taking the path ahead of you and the other was going to the left. Ezio, with his free hand, pointed to the path ahead, "That way appears to take longer than the left…but it also avoids another town."

"So are you proposing we take the longer way around?" Claudia said, begrudgingly. Ezio eyed his sister, "Yes, I do not wish to go through another town….remember the last town?"

You were rather reluctant to savor that memory, remembering the stares and hush talk among the citizens. The town was creepy. "I rather go through another town and save an hour of my life then have to walk around it."

There was no avoiding what was to come…you were sure Vieri was already at the entrance of Monteriggioni. And seeing how both paths made a circle then become one path leading straight into Mario's estate. You hated knowing everything yet not being able to do anything about it.

You let go of the map and walked around Ezio who was busying trying to catch the side you let go. "Ezio, let's just go the shortest route, its already mid-afternoon," you said stretching your arms over your head. "Fine, but no more complaining," Ezio begin to fold up the map, rather irritably.

"I think the town is the least of our problems." You had left your party behind you, not waiting for them to follow. The quicker you get to Monterggioni the better.

* * *

"That was horrible," Claudia groaned out, glancing back at the town. "I said, not to complain. You wanted to go this way." Ezio scowled as you laughed. You couldn't help it, Templars spread their information quick.

There were Wanted posters all over the town, just of Ezio. Claudia had checked out the place before the rest of the party entered the town. Therefore you and your company keep to the outskirts of the town to avoid any human contact.

Luckily there were no guards. Nevertheless the villagers were suspicious, as you moved around buildings keeping off the main road.

The village behind, you were taking a break, "We should be close," Ezio added.

"_Grazie a Dio_," Claudia replied, relief deep in her words. You stayed in the back behind the mother and daughter watching, waiting for Vieri's appearance. Ezio soon took notice, "Daniela, what's wrong?"

"I have a feeling we're about have some unwanted company."

Mid-afternoon soon became the early started of evening when you finally saw the high walls of Monteriggioni. Stepping out from behind one of those hills, Vieri greeted them, "_Buon' giorno, _Ezio." Ezio appeared shocked, either because of the sudden appearance or to discover the fact that your premonition was true, you weren't sure. You watched as he placed a protective arm in front of his mother and sister, they stepped back.

Vieri continued, "How could you leave _Firenze _without saying a proper good-bye?" You gritted your teeth, biting back you words. "Ezio!" Claudia exclaimed, startled, grabbing the attention of her brother. More men appeared behind you, as Ezio motioned toward his mother and sister to come closer, "What do you want Vieri?"

You turned your back on Vieri and face the other batch of men, still listening to the conversation. "So many things," he drawled out, "A larger palazzo, two new steeds, a prettier wife." He paused, pulling out his sword, "Oh and yes…your life."

The men charged at you and you drew your sword blocking as many swings as you could. You heard Claudia scream as you counter one of the men, grabbing his armed hand then kneeing him in the chest. The forced caused something to crack and the man yelped, crumbling to the floor. Rushing to Claudia, you saw her defending her mother against one of the two attackers. Seeing Ezio was busying with the other you directed your attention to the other officer.

"Leave her be," you stabbed the man in the back without thinking. "Daniela! Behind," Claudia pointed behind you. You turned around, bending backwards just in time to avoid a deadly strike. Pain surged to your legs, as you realized your position. Your torso was parallel to the floor, all the while, balancing on your tippy toes. Losing control you fell backwards. The place between your shoulders slammed against a sharp rock knocking the breath out of you.

Shaking your head you tried to find your purser but you only saw a blade's pointed coming down on you. You closed your eyes waiting for the pain. Instead you felt someone pulled you from underneath your arms and out from under the blade.

You look up to see Claudia dragging you to safety. Then glanced back you saw the man kneeling, his blade pierced deep into the ground. With one firm kick (still being dragged) your toe connected with the man's face. He groaned and pushed himself off the ground, blood dripped between his fingers that were hiding his face.

With all the commotion you didn't noticed Mario coming in for backup.

"Thank you Claudia," you said as she helped you up. She nodded before you attacking the next chargers. Deflecting one's blade, knocking him a little off kilter, and then punching him square in the throat. Not meaning to really, you were aiming for his nose.

Vieri had already run off, leaving his men behind, "To have a coward as a leader must be really exhausting," you said stabbing another man. Moments later, the men who were left behind struggled to escape. Mercenaries weren't very merciful, as they followed the men limping their way up the path leaving Monteriggioni behind them.

All grew quiet. Ezio's hood had fallen sometime during the fight and Mario was now moving toward his nephew. You went over to Claudia and Maria to guide them back to Ezio.

"You have my thanks," Ezio bowed handing the sword back to Mario. Mario didn't take it, holding up his hands to stop Ezio, "Keep the sword, Ezio." Ezio began to straighten up, confounded expression on his face. He didn't know his own Uncle. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Don't you recognize me?" Mario didn't appear hurt, he was smiling too much, "It's a-me, Mario!" You 'puffed' trying to control your laughed. Everyone looked at you, confused, "Sorry, don't mind me. Inside joke with myself."

Thankfully they continued the conversation without questioning you farther. "Uncle Mario?" To Ezio surprised his Uncle captured him a big welcoming hug, lifting Ezio high off the ground. "It's been too long, _nipote_! Far too long," Ezio doubled over a bit, catching his breath as Mario kept a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"I heard what happened in Firenze….Terrible. Come. Let's get you all away from here." You and the rest followed Mario up to the entrance of Monteriggioni.

Ezio and Mario continued their discussion once they were safely traveling through the Villa. "So tell me everything!" Mario and Ezio leading the way as you once again found yourself walking beside Claudia and her mother.

You sheathed your blade as you listen as Ezio explained, "They executed father for treason. Federico and Petruccio too. Then they came for me." Mario stopped between the first two buildings, "Do you know why?" Guilt semblance on Ezio's face, "I have no answers, uncle….Only a list of names taken from a man who wished me dead," he showed the parchment to his Uncle. After a good look over, Ezio shoved the parchment back into his pouch. "I still can't believe they are gone…"

"Don't worry. We will make sense of this," Mario patted his shoulder again, and then gesture for them to continue. "I wish I shared your optimism," Ezio sounded indifferent, dejected.

You slowed your pace, falling behind the crowd, as you peered at every building in Monteriggioni. It appeared as it did when you played the game. An estate deserted with boarded up and run-down buildings, sadly, you knew the cost it would take to build the place back to its former glory. [1]

"Come on, keep pace!" Mario called behind him, grabbing your full attention. You smiled, knowing that Mario had waited for you. "We're almost there. I think you will find much to like in Monteriggioni," he said as you rejoined the tour.

"I thought Monteriggioni was an enemy of Firenze…" said Ezio. Mario simply smiled saying, "For now. Next year it will be its friend. The year after its enemy again. And on and on. I cannot keep track. So I have stopped trying." Your guide glanced around at the few citizens walking the streets, waving to some as they went. "These are honest, hardworking people. Our shops may only carry simple goods, but they're well made and dependable. There's a chape-," Mario continued on and on.

You find yourself tuning him out only to return to the conversation to see if anything important arose. When you finally reached the top of the stairs that led to the estate, relief consumed your aching body. "Here we are. _Casa dolce casa!_ So? What do you think?"

"Its most impressive uncle," you weren't sure if Ezio was being honest or polite. Mario wasn't sure either it seemed, "She's seen better days, I suppose. Believe me, I'd have her shining again…if only I had the time." You glance up and down the boarded up the palazzo remembering the beauty inside. The outside hid everything.

Mario stopped at the door, facing Ezio, "Now that you had the tour, _nipote_. You should go and outfit yourself. My men in the market are expecting you. Return here when you finished and we'll begin."

Confounded again, Ezio questioned his Uncle, "Begin? Begin what?" Mario never lost patience, where you would have. "I thought you'd come here to train?" Ezio shook his head, "No, uncle. I came here to escape Firenze – and I intend to take my family further still."

You sighed, bored of talk, since you knew the future. You escorted Claudia and Maria into the palazzo leaving the men to talk about training and what-not. Claudia pulled her mother upstairs and out of sight. Mario soon entered the palazzo where you were waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"And you my dear, come with me." Mario moved behind the staircase and out the back door. You walked into the office, Mario stopping in front of the codex pages. He left you standing near the low marble column place directly in front of the codex, to pick up an envelope on his desk. "I'm guessing you're Daniela. Paola has already informed me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," you held your hand out, thinking he would shake it, but he kissed the back of your hand instead. Not use to such flattery, you felt you face flush in embarrassment. "The pleasure is mine," he straightened and pointed at your face, "Your identity is safe here you can remove your hood." You didn't realize it was still on to begin with and you happily obliged to his request.

"There, much better….If I succeed in convincing Ezio, you will be training with him," he said placing the letter back on the desk. "You'll succeed," you said and he smiled.

"Is there an inn, nearby?" Mario nodded, in disagreement, "No you may stay here, in my home." You looked at him, eternally grateful, but resistant, "I shouldn't impose. You barely know me."

He laughed, "La Volpe and Paola trust you, so, do I." You smiled, looking at the codex pages then back at Mario, "Thank you. May I look around?"

"Go right ahead, the inside is much better than the out."

* * *

Evening became darker, colder as you sat on the railing of the balcony gazing at the stars again. You toured the entire Villa in and out, until your body ached more than before. In the comfort of being behind Monteriggioni's walls you hardly noticed the person standing near you.

"Daniela?" You jumped slightly, turning to see Minerva standing in the doorway. "You're back, already?"

You leapt off the railing, while she replied, "I have something to give you." You watched as a silver chain slid between her fingers, "A locket?" Minerva smiled at your ignorance, catching the locket in her other hand.

She held it out to you, "This locket, contains petals of Narcissus, crushed seeds of a pomegranate, and bark of a Cypress tree." Your curiosity grew deeper, "Why these three things?"

"These are symbols that represent Pluto or Hades. They can be his strengths or weakness," she explained, then added, "They'll protect you." Relief filled your heart, yet her smile wavered. "But not forever," of course, "This only helps when Pluto is trying to track you. It will throw his hellhounds off the scent and his indirect attacks will be harder to complete."

"So what's the catch?"

"This doesn't protect everyone from his charms. And if he wishes to attack you directly, the locket will serve little purpose," you sighed, "It will throw him off for a little while, so we can figure out his motives."

"Thank you," you placed the locket over your head and let it fall. "I know it's not much, sor-," you held your hand up to stop her, "No, Minerva. Thank you."

* * *

Author's Note: Longest chapter….hope you review. Oh and thank you Soongo (on my quizilla account) for an inspirational review. And A BIG THANK YOU to all those who have reviewed it really keeps me going.

[1] I hated watching the brotherhood trailer….ALL THAT MONEY WASTED! T.T


	17. Mischief Managed

Chapter 17: Prompt #72 Mischief Managed 

_Training Week One: Day One, Distraction One_

You groaned, "Where is he?" He was nearly twenty minutes late and your bum couldn't hurt more as it sat on the training circle's wall. One of the mercenaries inside the circle shrugged and the other stayed silent making no gestures.

"Shall we go and look for him?" Mario asked from beside you, "You don't have to ask me twice." You slipped off the wall and followed Mario down the stairs. Kept the uneaten apple in your hand, seeing that you appetite might return when you drag a certain assassin back to reality.

"I'm curious," Mario began, walking pass the blacksmith, "How did you come to the order?" You knew the question would arrive, but not as soon as it did, "I would say fate. Stupid answer, right? It leaves you with more questions I'm sure." He laughed, a friendly and comforting tone, "I'm sure you have your reasons of not elaborating. It's not that I don't trust you Daniela, just cautious."

You nodded as the both of you continued passing the entrance. Shocked, yet somehow you suspected you would find him charming his way through the Villa.

"Figures," you sighed as Mario laughed. You watched as one of the two girls tried to pull him away from the one he was busy talking to. "My _nipote_ …just like his father," he paused noticing your stern and irritated expression, he added rather urgently, "I should go and get him then."

He started to head off but you grabbed his arm, "No, he has wasted enough of your time." Mario was confused until you began to toss the apple in your hand. You turned to your side holding the apple between your palms. Gripping the apple in your right hand, you aimed, and then cocked your arm back. Disgusted and vexed you chucked the apple straight at Ezio. He groaned and the two girls screamed, startled by the sudden attack.

Fortunately for you, your pitching skills were better than you thought. Mario was laughing beside you, "Great shot," and you cracked a smile, watching Ezio rubbed his left butt cheek. He walked away, turning swiftly in your direction and you waved innocently. The girls were left, alone and sadly disappointed.

"Who threw it?" He crossed his arms and stared at the both of you, "Isn't it obvious?" You flinched as he glanced back at you, rather fiercely. "So it was you, may I ask your motivation?" Mario was following the conversation cautiously on the sidelines, backing away some. "Revenge." You said without hesitation, also arms crossed.

"What's this about?" Ezio gazed at his Uncle for an explanation. Mario opened his mouth to speak but you answered, "You being late for training. We are now equal."

"Equal, how is throwing an apple at me, equal?" You flushed, shook your head and answered, "Because I sat on that damn wall waiting for twenty minutes." Mario laughed and Ezio ignored it, "How is that my problem? I didn't make you sit on the wall, did I?"

"Well, if you weren't late for training none of this would've happened," you hissed. "If it was so important to you, you should have come to get me earlier," he countered. You scoffed, stepped closer to Ezio, and pointed a finger at him, "If you weren't so easily distracted by a pair of boobs than you wouldn't have left."

"What were you jealous?" Astounded by the suggestion, you groaned throwing up your hands in defeat and stormed off. But not without saying, "I believe its called hatred, not jealousy! You ass!"

You heard Ezio trying to retort but it was not his voice you heard, "Save your energy for training…you'll need it."

Beyond livid you were, waiting, and wanting to train with Mario since you arrived and Ezio had made great effort to ruin the first day.

_Training Week Two: Day Four: Distraction Two_

After a beautifully done kicking in the ass on the first day of training, Ezio seemed to become more arrogant and rude around you. You couldn't help yourself but mean every hit you threw at the guy, who wasn't taking you seriously and held back. He, surprisingly, was still a gentleman after your heated discussion.

Subsequently, the gentleman attitude began to wear off. Ezio stopped holding back and fought you like he should have done to begin with. Unfortunately that meant you were going to lose every match after that, and you did.

Ezio did arrive on time since you yelled at him in the middle of Monteriggioni, though.

Since your recent move to Monteriggioni, you no longer saw the reason of wearing your hood or even that outfit altogether. During the few weeks you have lived with the Auditores you found it hard to find things to do other than training. After much thought and the pressure from boredom you took up sewing again. Your grandmother taught you long ago and you hadn't had a reason to use the skill until, well, until you didn't have T.V. or internet anymore. The skill (not that you were the greatest…you always found a way to hurt yourself) came in handy when you needed a couple of blouses or pants (which you could sometimes buy but you still had to hem them). [1]

Things were going great…

Thunderclap off far from the Villa, normal, yet the sound alarmed you. You were taking a break from your rigorous training. Mario loved working you and Ezio to points your body have never reached before even with La Volpe as your former teacher. Somehow walking around the Villa became one of your many hobbies, not knowing what else to do. Occasionally you would sit on a rooftop and watch the dark clouds past overhead, but not that day. Your instincts for mischief carried you threw the many streets of Monteriggioni.

Your fingers absentmindedly stroked the smooth, silver locket around your neck. Through the weeks of training you had nearly forgotten the hovering threat of a certain devilish deity. The locket was a constant reminder. Not to mention, Minerva was missing. She hadn't met with you since the first night in Monteriggioni.

You shrugged off the mix feeling when you turned a corner. Only to stop minutes later after hearing giggling and a familiar voice. You watched as the same familiar pair of courtesans, shamelessly, threw themselves at the infamous assassin. Shockingly, you found yourself admiring their confidence…in the romantic department. On the other hand, your only real confidence was in annoying Ezio. You never could understand why you had such a need to annoy him in the ways you did. Was it your mischievous heart, boredom or something else?

Unfortunately, you had no apple in hand or anything really to throw at the horny assassin (who, by the way, was smiling ridiculously). Sighing you turned around thinking you would leave him alone, but as you did so you had seen a doctor strolling by and a horrible thought crept into you mind.

You smiled and let out a soft laugh.

"There you are."

You stepped out from the building's shadow [2]. Ezio glanced back at you, one eyebrow raised with an expression of curiosity and suspicion. He stepped out from between the two girls to meet you, "Is Mario looking for me?"

Nodding, you tried to keep a straight face, "No…the doctor, actually?" He looked more puzzled than before as you continued, "You know," whispering but still loud enough for his friends to hear, "he's found some herbs for that itching problem."

The girls grimaced from behind him, "What are you talking about?" Your smile almost semblance, it was really hard to be serious. "No time," you said, going around Ezio to push him away from the girls, "I hope you two haven't done anything that you might be regretting now." The courtesans looked disgusted before running off. Once they were out of sight your laughter broke free as you release Ezio. Ezio turned around highly displeased, but your eyes were too blurry to notice or care.

"You should…have seen the look…on their faces," you said between laughs. When he didn't say anything you figured he was royally pissed off. However, after you finished cleaning your eyes of runaway tears you saw he had quite the smirk across his face. Startled, your smile falter and you took a step back. Only to have him follow with a step forward, "Daniela, if you wanted me all to yourself, you should have asked."

You scoffed, rolling your eyes, "Don't flatter yourself. It was-." You stopped as he edged closer, closer than you have ever been before (other than the times it happened during training). And his smirk didn't cease and it only made things more uncomfortable.

"You know I aim to please," he said that too well, it made your heart race with unwanted excitement. Heat rose to your cheeks, causing a sort of haze and it only got worse when his face drew even closer. You could see the light stubble on his jawline, parted lips merely inches from your own, such closeness cause fire to rush through your veins. Eyes heavy in the moment, (your brain stopped working a while ago), you weren't sure if you were breathing, or even standing.

"Daniela?"

You gasped, when your eyes opened and came to focus, you saw him staring at you. Surprise written on his face, he wasn't expecting you to react like that. Your mind still jumbled you did the first thing you thought…you knee him in the stomach (your number one move). He groaned and double-over, gripping him stomach. Taking the chance you ran off, hearing Ezio yelling after you, "Wait, Daniela! I was only teasing!"

You stopped once you were a safe distance away. "Shit," you breathed out as you slammed your back against the wall. Imaging the look on your face during that moment was horrible, embarrassing.

What were you going to do?

* * *

Author's note: Before everyone starts to say "they already like each other, so fast", no, that's not it. Its only physical attraction on "Daniela's" part. Also if you think Daniela appears to be taking her situation (as in jumping in to a game) well, a little too well, that's fine. She won't be like that forever. Oh…semi-spoiler.

Funny I played the game for like five seconds and it wanted to start writing again. Hope you like the chapter….please give feedback. I need to know if it is progressing like it should and you guys are my only help.

Don't worry this will continue on to brotherhood, not now of course. I'm following the games plot as much as possible to the very end.

[1] I'll let you make up whatever…describing clothes is boring. lol

[2] you're quite the stalker


	18. Seeking Solace

Chapter 18: Prompt #5 Seeking Solace 

"Daniela, come on…,"

You ignored the man who, only moments before, had easily shoved you down. Michiel, a subordinate of Mario's, noticed when you began to lose your footing and took that as opportunity to in the match. He was a cunning man and easy to annoy especially when you kick his ass. You hated sparring with a punk like Michiel.

Too bad Orazio was over in the training circle with Mario and Ezio. At least Orazio was better looking and kinder. Mario was still trying his best to convince Ezio to stay. But to no avail. So as a last attempt, he had requested you to train/practice with his other subordinates to have a "man-to-man" conversation with his _nipote_.

"You've been so distracted lately," he didn't bother to help you up as he made his way to the wall. It was hard to admit it but he was right. Distraction was a recent weakness and a terrible one at that. Who would blame you…well if they knew the truth?

Nearly a month has passed and Minerva hadn't once made contact with you. However, the scariest thought of all was how silent Hades or Pluto was being. Not one sign of him. The locket couldn't be that powerful. And you've been completely open for days…what was he waiting for? You feared his plans…his delay, like his was waiting for that right moment. Closure was your desire. You hated living in a shadow of impending doom…it was depressing. Life was so mundane and easy before.

Your thoughts were broken as raised voices ring through your ears. It was coming from the training circle just below you. At that moment you thought it was best to listen, letting the words echo off the walls behind you. Mario was doing most of the talking or yelling.

You propped yourself up, looked to a shrugging Michiel and then wanting to watch you walked over. Your elbows supported you as you leaned over the wall to get a better angle. Yet by the time you arrived Mario had turned his back on Ezio and yelled "…._buona fortuna_," then disappeared in the Villa. "Uncle, wait…," Ezio sighed watching him leave than turned to Orazio, "Why is he so upset?" The handsome, tattooed man beside him answered, "How could he not? Vieri's been harassing us ever since you first arrive."

"Oh so you blame it on Ezio," you intervened. Orazio glanced up in your direction, "No," he said flatly, only to turn back to Ezio, "it's to be expected I suppose, given Vieri's heritage." Ezio advanced forward following Mario into the Villa, leaving you and Orazio alone.

You leaped down to where Orazio was standing, "You're planning to finish Vieri tonight, are you not?" He looked to you, surprised, "How did you know?" You snickered, "I'm sneaky." That was true, but that wasn't the case for your knowledge then. He sighed not questioning you any further, "Yes, you must confirm with Mario if you wish to go. I highly doubt he will though." Orazio glanced back on the Villa, averting your vexed and slightly frustrated eyes.

"What? Why?" You walked around him making him look at you. Going after Vieri was the next best thing to get your mind of Hades, why all of a sudden you weren't allowed to go was beyond you. "If it for some noble, gentlemen crap filled reason than you should learn that I can take care of myself. What more do I have to prove to you guys?"

"It's not that," he began. "Then what is it?" You stared at the man in front of you like his face, literally, would explode with answers. "Your performance during the week has been a concern of Mario's for some time now," he sighed, clearly trying to be careful of what he said, "I'm sorry Daniela, it's out of my hands."

Michiel laughed as Orazio left. "Oh shut up, you prick."

The sun began to drive behind buildings as you waited. Your arms crossed while resting against the flag pole that was protruding out of the sparing circle. Mario had disappeared before you had a chance to talk with him about the upcoming mission. You knew you weren't the only one asking about Mario's sudden disappearance.

Ezio came running down the stairs, "Have you seen Mario?" You pushed yourself off the post and began down the next set of stairs, Ezio followed. "No, but I know where he is or is headed," you stopped and mumbled, "Not really sure if he is there or not."

Shrugging you continued on, "So where did he go?" You smiled, "To chase after Vieri," he grabbed your arm to stop you. Stunned, you yelped and instinctively you grabbed his hand that was holding your upper arm. He wasn't rough or careless it was sudden, too sudden for comfort.

After he noticed that he had your undivided attention, he let go, "Where?" You sighed, and turned fully around to look at him directly, "I'm not telling you." In the end you knew you had to tell but giving him a hard time was too hard to pass up. "Daniela," he gave you a stern expression with a matching voice. "No if I can't go you can't."

"Daniela just tell me," he demanded, losing patience with your childish behavior. You avoided his gaze to look at the Fabbro. "Daniela, please," you kept watching the man working behind the counter as the other one tried to convince you to come over and buy something. Unfortunately, through the weeks of sparring and living with Ezio he found a couple of weaknesses of yours.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He appeared so sad, puppy eyes gleaming into yours. You blushed, thinking that he would go that far. "Ezio stop, it's not goi," you didn't finish as you turned away from him. It was too exhausting to look at him. But he continued, staring you down in disappointment. All you wanted was relief from the pressure he was causing you brain.

"Fine, Tuscany…," you felt defeated as your shoulders dropped. He snickered before saying, "Thank you. I didn't think that was going to work." You smacked him on the shoulder…how could you lose your nerve?

"See you later then," he took off toward the entrance. Wait, he was going to leave you behind, "Ezio wait up." When you caught up, he was already preparing a horse, guiding it out from one of the stalls. He took notice of your present but continued on, securing the many straps of the saddle. "Why aren't you allowed to go?" Until he finally spoke.

"Mario wanted me to stay behind, because I've been distracted during my training. So he fears I'll be that way on the mission," your hand ran over the horse's neck, brushing the blond mane with your fingers. Ezio pulled on the saddle making sure it was perfectly tight. He slipped his boot into the stirrup and pushed himself up and over. "Then you should stay here."

"What? You weren't even invited…we're in the same boat." Confounded, he down at you, "In the same boat?" You groaned, "Figure of speech Ezio, but that's not the point."

"You were told you couldn't go, yet I wasn't. In the end I'm not disrespecting my Uncle's wishes." You crossed your arms, a new habit, as he drawled on. "Besides it's my fault that Vieri's harassing my Uncle."

"As you wish, but you owe me."

He smiled as you stepped back to let him ride off chasing after his Uncle.

* * *

Author's Note: Don't care for this chapter…it was going to be different when I first started. There were three different ideas for where this chapter was headed and I decided to go with the less dramatic idea as of right now. So you could just say it was a filler chapter sorry.

Also during this chapter my brain was working through the future of this story. I have decided that this will be broken up into 2 to 3 books but I will let you know when and the title of the next book. It will be awhile, I don't plan to stop this book until Ezio is in Venice and that is a long way away. And by that time you'll have idea why I'm splitting the story. Something crazy will happen, so I'll let your mind explode with ideas…

Sorry for the crappy filler….


	19. Memory

Chapter 19: Prompt #11 Memory

A week nearly passed before Ezio and Mario finally returned. The journey was quick in the game…but you were glad game creators didn't make games that realistic. You have things to occupy yourself during your new boring, free time. Sewing became an almost daily ritual until your fingers were pierced way too many times. You did enjoy lunchtime with Claudia and Maria, the only time you were able to be social with someone other than yourself. Other than that there was the Michiel to spare with…fun times (you rather sew).

However, some days you would find yourself in Mario's study. Standing in front of the wall barely filled with Codex pages. Curious, as your eyes would run through the images and writings, trying to picture Altaïr actually sitting at a desk. He must have poured his heart into those pages.

You stepped closer to the wall, staring at the codex with Maria's portrait. "Daniela?" Surprised you turned toward the courtyard door, where Mario came through with Ezio close behind. "You're back. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," you panicked but Mario interrupted, reassuring you. "No, it's nothing Daniela. If I didn't want people to see them then I wouldn't hang them on the wall."

"Right…So how was the trip?" You changed the subject before they had a chance to interrogate you. "Exhausting but successful, we're down one Pazzi," Mario placed a piece of parchment on the desk then walked over to where you remained standing in front of the portrait. "Interesting is it not," he said beckoning toward the picture, "to draw a Templar in such a manner?"

"He loved her I'm sure, Maria Thorpe," Mario and Ezio looked at you confounded. "He never mentioned her last name." Shit, you avoided the stared Mario was giving you. How could you let that slip? Luckily Ezio saved you, "Who are you talking about?"

"Altaïr," you and Mario said in unison. You stared at each other until Mario continued; nodding his head once again toward the wall, "Look familiar?" Ezio stepped in between you two, you on his left, and focused his attention on the codex, "Other Codex Pages."

He stepped closer as Mario explained farther, "Yes, your father managed to find and translate a few before he…" Ezio held a scroll up to his Uncle, "Here," as Mario stepped up, following Ezio. Ezio averted back to the wall while Mario unrolled the new codex, "This is not your father's work. Someone else has translated it."

Ezio folded his arms, "Leonardo da Vinci. A friend." You stopped your breath from escaping, holding in your gasp. For you had forgotten all about Leonardo, how dare your mind fail you. The Leonardo da Vinci, suddenly you wanted to meet him. You read all about him for an AP Psychology paper so meeting him in person would be surreal.

"Do you see the way the words cross from one page to the next?" The codex had already joined the wall and Mario was next to Ezio, when you began to follow the conversation again. Ezio pointed, with two fingers, "There something underneath at all. Some kind of Map."

A map of the world…it so hard keeping your mouth shut, but you didn't let that slip. "Where is it supposed to lead?" Temples or something, you couldn't remember the reason yet you knew it was important.

Sadly at that moment you realized how exhausting saving the world must be…poor Desmond. You weren't saving the world, were you? You figure you were merely a sidekick, a guide, like that tree from Pocahontas.

"Your father and I managed to make out bits of a prophecy scrolled across these pages. It was written by an Assassin like us, who long ago held a "Piece of Eden." His name was Altaïr…"

Mario informed Ezio of more things you had already known. Whenever he finished Ezio spoke, "Then let me help. It's time I take on my father's work. All of it. I'll start with the page I took from Vieri. Leonardo will decode it for us."

His Uncle smiled, "_Bene_," patted Ezio shoulder and added, "Return here when time permits and we'll add it to the wall." Ezio returned the smile, "I'll go and tell my mother and sister."

"You finally agreed to stay? It took you long enough," you called after him. "Don't worry I didn't do it for you," he replied, disappearing into the hallway that lead to the Workshop [1].

"Jerk," you mumbled.

Then, shockingly, you heard Mario whisper, "Unspoken attraction…" You felt your eyes grow as large as sauce pans, "What?" Mario threw his hands up defensively when you spun around so quick it scrambled your brain. "Nothing, just an observation," he added, "A bad one."

You sighed, going toward the exit, only for Mario to stop you before you went too far. "I'm sure you wish to help Ezio on his next mission, no?"

"I do," you said walking over to Mario, who was leaning against the desk. "Then you should. Michiel told me you're not as distracted as you wore before we left. And I figure I should give you a chance or you might run away. We need your talent."

"My clumsy talent…How kind of Michiel to say…" you muttered as Mario chuckled. "Michiel can be kind when he wants." You scoffed, "And that's his problem." Mario nodded in agreement, then paused to pace back to the book shelf behind the desk.

"Daniela, do you have any memory of where you are from? Because you haven't once mentioned your family," Mario turned to face you again. You played with the feathered quill upon the desk, thinking of how you should answer.

"Sadly, I don't remember my parents…don't even know their faces. I was in the cared of my grandmother until just recently…." Thinking of your past was as if trying to remember a dream. The memories seemed jaded and repressed. The possible answers of your parents' disappearance were endless. You even considered the fact that they were from past…but you gave up on that idea a while back. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," he glanced toward the door behind you, "Ezio, my boy. I think it's time I showed you something, you too Daniela."

Ezio came forward standing beside you as Mario touched a book on the second to bottom shelf. The bookshelf sunk back and slid out of the way to reveal the secret staircase. Another thing you forlornly already knew. You were starting to miss surprises.

You watched as Mario lead the way down the stairs and beckoning you two to do the same. Mario was waiting when you finally made it down. "This is the Sanctuary. It was built by my great grandfather to honor memory of the Assassin order and protect its secrets." His voice echoed off the deep underground walls, making the room seem more mystical.

You walked around analyzing each and every statue. "They're a lot bigger in person," you said without thinking again, fortunately no one heard you.

"Look around! These are the assassins who guarded the freedom of humanity when it was most threatened." You stopped short when you stood in front of the barred gate containing Altaïr's shiny armor. Mario and Ezio's footsteps came closer until they were stationed beside you. "Altaïr's armor I take it."

Mario ignored you, and repeated, "This is the armor of Altaïr…[2]in my younger days I sought the six myself…with no success. Perhaps you will have better luck."

"He looks like a jerk…," you said with a smile, the men glanced at you. "I mean…maybe not a jerk forever. But you know the kind of jerk that leads his buddies to their death or getting one of their arms sawed off."

"What? I'm just saying…"

* * *

Author's Note: Oh dear, another filler…at least we are finally going back to Florence soon. Okay because these are fillers people doesn't mean you can't review.

[1] This is the real name for the room Claudia sits in, and never leaves…never. Doesn't she eat or something.

[2] I skipped some dialogue at the end…I figure you didn't have to hear the information again. Mario talks a lot.


	20. Introduction

Chapter 20: Prompt #1 Introduction 

Two quiet years had passed before you and Ezio set foot back into Florence. Not exactly two years but it was 1478 upon your return. And by quiet, well in the sense that there were no attacks from a certain god of the underworld, it had been very quiet.

Your past memories were blending together with your new experiences. It became hard to remember things, like you first name, what your apartment looked like, even remembering your birthplace became difficult. All your vivid memories were those of the game. Which you questioned, why was it that you knew every detail, every kill, every quote?

Physically, your changes were few. You were sure some things grew, since you soon learn that certain shirts and outfits were getting too tight. And with regress training, you were toned out (not freakishly) and healthy. Not to mention, your hair was longer, because you hadn't cut it in two years.

Moreover there were minor differences in your attitude. During the time spent with the Auditore family your personality seemed to transform. In other words, you broke out of the comfort of your shell. Not that you didn't before…it's just different.

Your travels began again a day before and you happened to arrive in Florence on your nineteenth birthday, April 23rd.

"Remind me why I followed you all the way up here?"

You leaned over the side of the tower, gasping at the sight. The ground was much farther than you remembered climbing. You stepped away from the edge when Ezio replied, "I didn't ask you to follow... Perhaps you're regretting it now?" A mischievous smile played at his lips and you looked away, flushed.

"Definitely…" You mumbled, still staring at the many shingles far below you. Ezio squatted on the wooden platform, getting the perfect view of his old hometown.

Viewpoints were more tedious than their appearance in the game even though this was your first official time climbing one. It didn't help either that you almost fell to your death twice.

"Urgh! I'm going blind!"

Unmoving from his spot, Ezio faced you, "What are you going on about?" You pointed to the buildings below as you lay [1] on your stomach across the tower's roof. "Look at all the orange!"

"Orange?" He looked down, then back to you, "Is it that bad?" Ezio laughed, as your smiled faltered, "Yes!" He shrugged, "Wouldn't many colors give you a headache?"

"How can you say that when one color is doing the trick?"

"Alright, let's go," Ezio sighed, beckoning you to hurry. You stood from your spot and walked over to the wooden platform, your fear heightening. "I don't know if I can do this, Ezio."

He stood, holding his hand out, inviting you to take it, "You wanted to meet Leonardo, right?" Your confidence grew, when your palm rested in his. "Yes…" Ezio pulled you toward him so that you had to take your first step onto the wooden ledge.

"You've done this before."

You laughed, "This is different…much higher." He began to drag you to the edge but you stopped him, pulling yourself with his hand back toward the tower. "Why don't you go first Ezio?"

"Why?"

"So if I miss you can catch me."

Ezio chuckled, stopping immediately once he saw your serious expression, "As you wish." You watched as he stepped closer to the edge, he prepared then sharply turned back to you, "Don't even think about climbing down. I won't wait."

And with that he jumped and landed perfectly (unrealistically) in the flower wagon below.

_Shit…shit. _You've done _Leaps of Faith _before however not one at this magnitude. Anxiety and fear was scrambling your brain and making you lose the confidence Ezio gave you.

Below, you could see Ezio climbing out of the wagon. You lips pressed into a thin line as you drew closer to the edge. To help release the tension in your stomach you screamed, with mouth close, arms swinging (like you were a child throwing a tantrum).

A distant whistle came from below to grab your attention, reminding you that you had a time limit. You look at your feet. The tips of you boots [2] were perfectly parallel to the end of the platform. You tucked a stray piece of hair and placed in back behind your ear, then inhaled.

Once again you eyed the wagon then with knees bent you dived off the platform. The wind rushed by your ears, making them ring and pop. You flipped forward as the wagon drew closer. And with a puff, you landed safely inside.

Of course you didn't land as comfortably as you would have liked. When your back hit the bottom the blow knocked the wind out of you, making you gag for air. And your elbow slammed against something making the eerie sensation run down your arm.

At least the scent was nice compared to a cart full of hay…and other things.

You searched for the side of the cart with shaky hands. When your fingers met wood, after you swam through the pedals, you pulled yourself out. Ezio caught your arm as you stumbled forward. You felt drunk by the slowly decreasing adrenaline.

"That took longer than needed."

You snapped your arm out his hand but quickly regretted it. The dizziness cause you to falter and Ezio caught you again. "Well you made it, which has to count for something," he brushed off the lingering pedals then locked arms with you, seeing that your recovery wasn't going as fast as he wanted.

You groaned as Ezio lead you down the narrow street. When the vertigo began to wear off you decided to mention that, "I'm never doing that again." You could hear the teasing smirk in his voice, "You may, you never know."

"No, I just won't follow you next time."

"Good idea…" Ezio stopped and you did too seeing as your arms were still linked together. You glanced up at him (his was slightly taller than yourself) noticing his eyes stared off toward the direction ahead of him. Curious, you followed his gaze to a building with many archers position on the roof. They prowled like felines, waiting and watching for their prey to appear.

Ezio looked grave, eyes that hinted to the turmoil in his heart, deciding rather to kill them or move on. You were sure that even after two years Ezio angry only decreased in small amounts. Time never heals wounds quickly enough.

The wrinkle between his eyes wasn't flattening and you held in your laugh. "Stop doing that you look like an old man," you pushed the skin down with your forefingers, "Come on, Ezio. Before the day is done."

He looked as if he woke from a trance until he regain focus and started to lead the way again. The pace passing the Palazzo Auditore was quick. But you didn't complain.

"Here we are," Ezio said, unlocked his arm from yours to pull down his hood and knock on the door. He proceeded inside not waiting for the artist to answer. You stayed close behind Ezio, following him inside.

The workshop was more extravagant in person. Half-finished or empty canvases on the walls, papers thrown in messy piles on three large tables, things hanging from the ceiling, wooden beams that climbed up, ladders, cartons and not to mention the shelves completely filled with books.

Leonardo was doubled over a desk, writing something on parchment until he noticed you and Ezio. He smiled brilliantly before striding over, "Ezio…? You're still alive!"

Ezio returned the smile and scanned the workshop, "Look at this place! The last two years have been kind to you." You observed them, letting them reunite as you politely waited (no matter how hard it was).

"But you are not the same at all, are you…?"

Leonardo grew concerned as he stepped away from Ezio. It was silent as Ezio stared at the ground preoccupied in reminiscing. Leonardo thought it best to distract him by finally mentioning you.

"Ah! Who might this be?" He said stepping to the side of Ezio and standing in front of you. "Forgive me, Leonardo, this is Daniela…ah, will I don't know your surname."

"Don't take it personally Ezio, no one does," you moved closer to the artist holding out your hand to greet him, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He took the invitation and shook you hand. His hand was rough, not what you expected, "The pleasure is mine."

"Leonardo, I was hoping you might be able to help me with something," Ezio interceded before you had a chance to start an actually conversation.

"Anything for you, my friend!"

Ezio held up a codex page and you scanned his body, "Where were you hiding that?" They both ignored you. "Aha! You found another one," Leonardo strolled over the table he was at before, "How exciting!" You and Ezio walked over and stood on either side of him watching, "Hmmm. This one is tricky to break…Clever in its use of ancient languages." He was too fast to tail, he was marking things, changing, translating and arranging quicker than you had ever seen. Not to mention it made you dizzy again. "Maybe if I just…Oh…oh! It seems to be a manual of sorts, for different assassinations techniques."

"May I see it?"

Leonardo's hand stopped Ezio from grabbing the parchment. "Wait, what's that?" He points to the paper directing yours and Ezio's attention to the series of pictures drawn out across the page. "It's not so much of a design this time…Just a series of sketches." Leonardo then paused in thought, "Hmmmm, what to make of all this," then looked from Ezio to you until returning to the codex. You were kind of scared when Leonardo was in thinking mode. His mind led him all over the place but somehow he always found the answer.

"HaHo…Of course! And why not! What an inspired idea," he startled you and grabbed Ezio's bracer between his hands. You eyed the codex and shook your head, it appeared Greek to you.

"Can you make it for me - while I try what's in that manual fragment?"

"Take it. I'll have my assistant set up some dummies for you to practice with –Eh! Vincenzo!"

Ezio grabbed the codex and went towards the man who stood in an archway, cleaning his hands with a rag. Ezio then appeared to be explaining what he wanted the assistant to do. And soon they disappeared through the doorway.

You peered back over to Leonardo who was working away on Ezio's new blade. "Wait, Leonardo you remember how to make it without the codex?"

"I'm good at memorizing, Daniela."

"Maybe you have a photographic memory?" Your smiled slipped down to a frown when he stared at you. Is photographic memory modern knowledge? "What an odd thing to say? What is this "photographic" memory?"

"Ah…Well, it means you can see something once and remember it in detail even after it has been taken away," you explained, leaning over the table with you face propped on your hand as you continued to watch. "But being a genius must help, no?"

"Hmmm," he was deep in his invention once again. You knew he heard you because his face flushed and a small smile semblance. Kindly you let him be and decided to rest in a nearby chair. Soon you found yourself fast asleep.

* * *

"Daniela?" There was a gentle push on your shoulder that woken you up from your dreamless sleep. Your eyes flattered open to see Leonardo kneeling in front of you. In his hand he had a new bracer and blade finished and ready for Ezio.

"You finished it? How long was I asleep?" You pushed yourself forward to straighten your stiff back as Leonardo stood and answered, "A few hours, you seemed exhausted so I let you be. Even when Ezio finished with the techniques."

"Then where is he?" Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes you scanned the workshop thinking Ezio was in there waiting. "He said he had some errands to run."

"Right…" you drawled, "Errands my ass…he probably went chasing some skirt."

Leonardo laughed and you blushed in embarrassment. "It's true," you added crossing your arms. He continued but hid his laugh behind his hand as if he knew something you did not. "Come," he beckoned, "May I be bold and ask you to let me draw your hands?"

Self-consciously you peered at your hands, "My hands? Why?" He smiled, reassuring, "An artist needs the right references to create the perfect drawing," he brought a chair to the table as if you had already said yes, "And your hands are lovely."

He blushed again, "I mean that professionally of course."

"Doesn't mean I won't take it as a compliment from a friend," you smiled and placed yourself in the seat he had prepared. He gathered a few pieces of parchment and a satchel to place on the table until he too finally sat down beside you.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

Day turned to night by the time Ezio returned back to the workshop. Leonardo and yourself hadn't moved, expect for the fact Leonardo stood studying over his drawings. "You did wonderful Leonardo," and you weren't over-exaggerating either.

"Thank you, Daniela. I'm in your debt."

You shook your head, "No it was fun." The both of you hadn't noticed the assassin returning until he was peering over your shoulder. "What's going on?"

You shrugged, "Nothing," and you watched as Leonardo grabbed the sketches and placed them on a nearby easel.

Ezio glared at you but Leonardo interrupted, "I've done it! Come quickly! Look!" Leaving you behind, Ezio walked over to Leonardo who handed the new bracer to him, "Take it, try it."

Smiling, Ezio took the bracer, gratefully and bound it too his empty arm, "Thank you, Leonardo." Leonardo waved it off as nothing, "_Non c'e di che!" [3]_

You watched as Ezio turned to speak to you and Leonardo while he tested the blades function, "There's someone I need to "see" while I'm here. I cannot approach him publicly…Would you know a way…"

Leonardo silently stopped him from proceeding with his back to Ezio he whispered, "La Volpe." You smiled La Volpe would laugh at the sight of them to whispering about his whereabouts. He was good at hiding, too well; he would change passwords, codenames and areas to meet five times a week. At first you thought it was a sigh of weakness, hiding from you enemies like common thieves (which you were). But soon after joining him your opinion differ and you saw La Volpe the Robin Hood of the Renaissance.

"The Fox?"

"Shh!" Leonardo snapped, being paranoid. Ezio walked closer to Leonardo and farther from where you sit, "_Capisco_... But do you know where a fox might roam?"

Leonardo looked at you then back to Ezio, "Perhaps, near the _Mercato_ where the thieves dwell." Ezio lurked behind Leonardo, deep in thought and you stood as Leonardo turned to face Ezio, "_Sta' attento, amico!"_

Ezio placed a reassuring hand on Leonardo's shoulder before heading for the door. "You too Daniela," and you couldn't help but hug him (you had been holding it in all day).

"_Ciao, _Leonardo!"

* * *

Author's Notes: I wanted to get one more chapter in before November was done…as a thanksgiving gift to all my reviewers and readers. You guys are what make writing fun and worth it…and I can't thank you enough. So Happy Thanksgiving

[1] Don't know if that should be lay, lie or whatever a hate, hate that verb.

[2] it's been two years and I think must of your creative minds have an idea of what she could be wearing. I decided out to describe her clothes any seeing as your taste maybe different from mine.

[3] there's in accent mark above the first e but don't know how to put the symbol in there for Word.


	21. Solitude

Chapter 21: Prompt #99 Solitude 

The _Mercato _was crowded the next morning. Maids with white bonnets rushed to the many venders, holding baskets filled with the daily essentials. Children chased each other through the throng, laughing. Meanwhile nearby, a cute butcher apprentice (roughly around your age) was leaving his work undone to stare at you.

Earlier you found a comfortable column to lean on. You lost yourself in the clouds as you waited. Other bystanders thought you strange, a woman well-armed while staring up at the sky. But you thought it best to ignore them.

You and Ezio were taking turns in searching for any kind of sign that led to La Volpe's whereabouts. It's seemed the Fox was buried far deep in his hole so far that no one could find him. You were sure he would take notice of you waiting near his _Mercato_, but it was strange for him to take this long. Ezio scaled up the rooftops moments before to catch a better view of the area. That would explain why you saw a flash of white every time he circled the _Mercato_.

The guards' heavy footsteps came from behind as they made their usual patrol. Your eyes adverted out of the sky and looked down to your folded arms. Thanks to the column, you were well hidden from their glare. As they passed, your head followed the direction of the noise and watched from the corner of your eye. They continued forward disappearing down a random ally. Thankfully the guards never look up.

You sighed in relief. The situation that morning with a Pazzi guard who had spotted you and Ezio made you paranoid. To the guard, unfortunately, you both were too suspicious to pass up. The outcome was you and Ezio hiding in a roof garden for almost twenty minutes.

"_Daniela…"_

Yelping you threw yourself off the column and into someone. You looked around and searched through the many faces. But Pluto face wasn't there…only his voice remained.

In you frantic hunt you had almost forgotten the person you ran into. The man's hand that steadied you lingered on your wrist.

"I'm so sorry, there…," you began without looking at his face, "there was a bee."

"I don't remember you being skittish, Daniela, especially over a _bee,_" the man said with a soft chuckle. You heart skip a beat, either out of shock or pure relief for seeing a familiar face. "Carlo?" [1]

"Don't _Carlo_, me!" He mimicked your girly voice when he said his name, "Where have you been? You haven't visited in two years?"

Ezio raced toward you and your old friend, concerned. "What's going on Daniela? Is something wrong?"

"No, no this is Carlo," you said, pointing to the man beside you, "An old friend of mine. I trained with him when I lived here before…." It took you to look at Carlo to see that during your introduction Carlo seemed to be gawking at you, his eyes moved up and down. You sighed, "Is something wrong?"

Without a second to lose he pulled you forcefully, embracing you, "Mmmm, you've grown." His arms pressed you closer to him. Out the corner of your eye you could see Ezio's crocked eyebrow with a smirk to match. You mentally groaned, then yelped again. The noise made bystanders look, curious to the sudden blushing in your face. "Oh how I've missed your nice ass," his hands had definitely touched the wrong place.

"Carlo…," you growled, pissed. "Yes, Daniela," one of your arms made their way to his neck while his hands where preoccupied with feeling up your ass. "WATCH THE HANDS!" You grabbed his ear and twisted until it became hot. "Oww….ow…okay Daniela I give." He was down on his knees and begged through the moans of pain.

After a while you let he go seeing that you were finally satisfied. Rubbing his ear with a pained expression, he stood and glared, "Women always play hard to get."

"Isn't that what makes it fun?" You inquired curiously until laughing at his puzzled expression. "Well, when you put it that way, then yes, yes it does."

"Are you sure you're only friends?" Ezio questioned, mocking you. Great, he could blackmail you, "A friend who didn't learn his lesson the first time!"

"There was a first time…?"

"Yeah, I got hurt that time too."

You groaned, Carlo wasn't an idiot he just acted like one.

"If you've trained with Daniela before then do you know the whereabouts L-," Ezio's smirk shifted, fighting back the laughter or teasing words to be serious.

"Aye, I know…" Carlo twisted his cap down upon his head.

"But he won't tell," you stepped away from Carlo with a hand resting on the hilt of your sword. "Where is the fun in that?" Carlo admitted, brushing the dust off his clothes.

"Why not?" Ezio directed the question to you. You smiled, "It's not in his nature…"

"Besides I don't know where he's hiding…but I'm sure you will run into someone."

Your brows furrowed as you turned back to Carlo, "Why don't you know?" Carlo sighed, "Things have become difficult with the Pazzi's guards running Florence…He has to be extra careful."

Ezio was aggravated, you and him had been looking all morning for a sign. Carlo was promising and Ezio's hope ran high only to fall back down.

"I must go," Carlo strolled over to you and stopped when you upper arm was touching his. He spoke in a soft whisper, "The owl flies at midnight, but the hound moves to shatter the collar."

You looked to him to retort, wanting to ask the meaning, but when you did he was already leaving your side. Eyes grew wide as you stared at Carlo disappearing in the crowd. You happen to catch a glance of a winged like pattern stitch in gold on his doublet. Carlo wasn't just Carlo…

"Daniela?"

"Sorry, Ezio," you faced him and you were startled to find him with that-guy-was-totally-wanting-you expression. "It's not like that," flustered you left Ezio there laughing.

You decided to wait on the rooftops. Somewhere away from the crowds so you could think. You found a deserted alley and decided to climb the wall there, far from the suspicious glares. Once your feet made contact with shingles you began to pace around the _Mercato_. Not once did you look toward the ground for a familiar face…you head was focused on Carlo's words.

'_The owl flies at midnight…"_ that part was easy, Minerva equals Owl and midnight…well that equals the time she planned to pop out of nowhere. The perplexing part was the second half, _'The hound moves to shatter the collar.'_ Of course you figured _hound_ meant Pluto [6] was making his move against you. '_Moves to shatter the collar…' _that part sounded stupid, right? You sighed hoping that when you met with Minerva she would explain everything.

The other question was: who was Carlo? You were sure Minerva knew that too, but you wanted to know. Wings? Maybe you could ask Leonardo…he might know Greek/Roman mythology.

You were halfway on the other side of the _Mercato _when you saw Ezio climbing up after a gray blur. Knowing the situation you figured he "ran into to someone". You left your thoughts behind and rushed off after them.

The familiar sound of feet hitting the shingles, wind blowing past your ears, heart racing, reminded you of the first week in Florence. You were headed southwest following the border between Santa Maria Novella and San Giovanni district. The rooftops stopped as they reached the river. Ezio and who his was pursuing turned then suddenly jumped to a lower level. You decided to stay on the higher level, to catch your breath.

"I really have no interest in hurting you," Ezio began, warning the man, "So give me back my money and we'll call it even."

"Not so fast."

La Volpe stood beside you. He turned and smiled before leaping down. "What do you want? Who are you?" You eyed Ezio when you finally joined the group below, but La Volpe didn't give you the time to answer.

"They call me many things. Murderer. _Tagliagole_. Thief," he said carelessly, walking around Ezio to stand in-between him and the other thief. "But you may call me La Volpe," La Volpe did a small bow with a waving hand, "At your service, Messer Ezio."

Concerned and confused Ezio frowned and stepped back, "How do you know my name?" La Volpe laughed, "It is my business to know everything in this city. Isn't that why you're here?"

"Indeed," Ezio watched as La Volpe averted his gaze to you. "It took you two years to come and see me Daniela?" Ashamed you dropped your gaze, "I'm sorry, La Volpe." Maybe you should start writing letters or something.

"No, I'm glad you're safe," he touched your shoulder than pushed his attention back to Ezio, "What business do you need with me?"

"I need to find someone, to know where he'll be before even he does."

La Volpe studied Ezio then crossed his arms, "Who?"

"Francesco de' Pazzi." La Volpe put his thumb and forefinger on the corners of his mouth, thinking. A few seconds later he moved his hand to answer, "There's word on the street of a caravan just arrived from Roma." Ezio stepped closer as La Volpe continued, "A secret meeting at sunset tonight. You can learn something of Francesco whereabouts there."

"Do you know where it is to be held?"

"_Ma certo, _let me know when you are ready and we'll go," he began to leave but remembered something. He asked with a simple gesture for Ezio's money from his subordinate. The bag clanged when he placed it in La Volpe's hand, reluctantly. La Volpe turned back to Ezio, "Ah, yes here's your money."

"I would like to go now," Ezio admitted while he took the pouch and tied it back to his hip. La Volpe smiled, "As you wish. No doubt Daniela will be joining us."

"Of course," you said and watched the older man climb up back up to rooftops. "Then follow me, but we must move fast," he looked to Ezio, "Think you can keep up?"

* * *

You hadn't run that fast in quite a long time. La Volpe definitely didn't see the need to hold back as you ran back to the Santa Maria Novella. Ezio had a hard time keeping up too. Ezio was panting (you were also) once La Volpe stopped on a rooftop to look down into the Santa Maria Novella's courtyard.

"Here we are. Francesco de' Pazzi is meeting his people inside that church," La Volpe was composed, not out of breath or even sweating. Ezio seemed amazed by the older man's endurance while you were surprised that he hadn't changed much.

"How do I join them?"

"There are catacombs that run under the city. They'll lead you to a place where you can eavesdrop on the meeting," he explained, and then pointed to marbled skull near the back of the courtyard, "Grip that stone handle, turn it then slide it down."

Ezio nodded, "Thank you for all the help, La Volpe."

"_Buona fortuna_," La Volpe said and gave Ezio a pat on the shoulder. He began to walk away, "Wait, La Volpe!" La Volpe and Ezio turned to you confounded. "Ezio, you should do this one alone…I believe it's a one man job."

Even with your experience you didn't feel confident going underneath that church, chasing that stupid guard. You felt you would just get in the way.

"_Va Bene,"_ Ezio leaped crossed landing on the rooftop that surrounded the church's courtyard. You turned to La Volpe who smiled, "Come, we'll go wait for him."

* * *

Evening came quickly. After a few hours of showing off your new moves to La Volpe. After a while you two decided to rest on a bench near the dock from earlier. Exhausted, you leaned the back of your head on the wall while La Volpe leaned forward, hands together and his chin rested on them.

"So do you like him?"

Your eyes snapped open, "What's this all of a sudden?" La Volpe chuckled, "There's no need to get defensive."

"I'm not getting defensive, it's just…," you sighed. You didn't know how you felt about Ezio yourself, how could you explain it to La Volpe?

"I don't know what I feel…," you groaned and shield your face with one of your hands, "Why I'm even talking about this? That's not the point of me being here."

"What if it is?"

You fell silent…What a weird suggestion? You found it comical, for some reason you couldn't see yourself with anyone, especially Ezio. Love had never been a goal that you pursued. You feared the pain it would bring.

"Daniela?" La Volpe's tone grew grave as he sat back. "You must promise me something." He spoke as if it was revealing his dying wish and it scared you.

"What?"

"If your feelings for him grow, don't ignore them. You may regret it."

There came a sound behind La Volpe, rock slid against rock as Ezio pushed the stone top of the sewage drain out of his way. After replacing the lid to the secret exit, he strolled over to where you and La Volpe were sitting. You blushed, realizing if he'd come sooner, but fortunately they didn't notice.

"I know where Francesco will be and when, but," Ezio sat on La Volpe's side, resting his chin like La Volpe was doing earlier.

"What is it?"

"I overheard something. They have weapons, enough for a battalion. Even the Pope has given support."

"Typical of Sixtus but…" La Volpe thought for a few seconds then added, "What the hell are they planning?"

Ezio sighed, "I couldn't understand the specifics. But it involves the Medici. And it begins tomorrow morning at the Duomo." La Volpe nodded, "The Medici will all be there for Sunday service…" Then his expression fell grave, "Along with the rest of Firenze. They're going to do it right in the middle of High Mass…"

"But it's also a chance for us to blend with the crowd, get close, and stop this madness."

La Volpe's voice became more earnest at the news, "If they succeed…If we lose Lorenzo and Firenze falls to the Pazzi." Ezio placed a reassuring hand on the older man's shoulder, "It will not come to that, I promise."

"I hope you are right…"

You stood and stretched, "We know what we're doing La Volpe don't worry. Francesco isn't as smart as he seems."

"Your confidence is refreshing, Daniela."

When he stood you hugged him, "Thank you." He returned the embraced and said his farewell. Once he was up the stairs you heard him yell, "Don't forget what I told you." You face ran hot again as Ezio gave you a perplexed look.

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," you said running up the stairs, praying the heat would leave your face.

* * *

You waited that night on the balcony of your temporary room in a small inn near Leonardo's workshop. Minerva sure was taking her time…but it didn't help that you didn't know what time it was.

Leaning against the railing you gawked at the stragglers below. You found entertainment in a drunkard who kept stumbling in the same circle for over twenty minutes. However some guards came and escorted him somewhere else.

You sighed, resting your cheek on the heel of your palm. Once again you found yourself bored and troubled by the tardiness of a certain deity. So you pulled you hair out of the up-do it's been in all day. You grabbed the brush on the table near the balcony door and then you returned to your spot. Once you were tangled [2] free, you started to braid it.

Half-way through you paused noticing a couple walking out of the archway and heading down the alley [3]. They appeared to be overly dramatic in the lovey-dovey displays. Yet they were happy…

They soon disappeared into another alleyway and you throw your brush on your tiny bed. You wondered if there were any good written works on love in this era. Too bad William Shakespeare isn't alive yet. [4] You had to help your school's theater when they perform _Romeo and Juliet_; of course you were always backstage. The play always inspired you. Yes, love wasn't for you but love stories were definitely you.

You laughed, reciting softly, "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo."

"Who's Romeo?"

Startled you spun around, arms braced the railing. "Ezio…" you sighed, holding a hand to your heart, "You scared me." That seemed to be happening a lot lately. He leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed, staring right through you.

"_Romeo?_"

"A character from a play…that I remember when I was younger," you explained in half-truth. Your brows wrinkled, "What are you doing here?"

"Your light was still on…I couldn't sleep either."

"Why? Weren't you exhausted?"

He walked up beside you, peering ahead of him. "The weight of the situation tomorrow…" You never thought how much the burden weighed for him. "Ezio we'll be fine, I know it," you placed a comforting hand on his arm and added, "Lorenzo we'll be fine."

That's when you realized he was unarmed, uncloaked and only wearing a white shirt with black pants. "What time is it?" You've been wanted to know all night.

"I..ah…Late…"

You both laughed, "Even you can't tell time."

"Not at night…never cared to learn."

"You were too busy I take it," you teased. "Very…" he answered and you simply shook you head, only to start laughing again. "You've changed…from the first week I meet you," he stated after the mirth died.

"Would you like me to change back?"

"No, the nicer you are the better…" he quickly admitted. "But teasing you is sometimes hard not to pass up."

A breeze blew cooling your skin, smiling you walked back inside, "We should probably get to bed." You heard Ezio following behind you, agreeing to your suggestion.

When you reached the door you felt an eerie, yet familiar sensation that made you scowl. "Ezio, get your hand off my ass."

"Carlo was right…you have a nic-," you turned grabbed his arm and shoved him through the door. "Daniela, I was only teasing."

"You idiot!"

You heard his laughter after slamming your door shut. Embarrassed you hid your face in your hands as if someone else was there. You propped your back against the door until you slid down to the floor, giggling. There was fluttering sound that made you looked up from your knees.

"You're quite close…"

You stood, too quickly, "Minerva? You're late." She sighed, walking to the bed to sit down, "You got the message from Mercury. [5]"

"As in the messenger of the gods…that was Carlo?"

"Yes, he's been Carlo the entire time." She admitted, looking rather defeated and exhausted. "Minerva, what's going on?"

"He knows of the locket…be careful. He will try and destroy it."

"When?"

You walked over to her and sat beside her as you've done before. Her eyes became hollow, masking her true emotion. She appeared reluctant to say so it took a few minutes for her to speak.

"Tomorrow…"

* * *

Author's Note: Rejoice another chapter! I think the chapters are getting better. I like this one, (finally). I admit I got a little lazy at the end. This is the longest one to date. Ignore that there's no [1]...

[2] Great movie by the way…loved it. Flynn super awesome

[3] Oh great, I have been spelling that wrong this entire time HAHAHA…that's funny.

[4] Imagine, Shakespeare meeting Leonardo da Vinci…or even Ezio hahaha

[5] Hermes

[6] I didn't realize until I was editing that Pluto is a hound in Disney stuff, so weird


	22. Teamwork

Chapter 22: Prompt #41 Teamwork

A smooth sound ushered out from where your fingers dragged across the polished blade. It shined brighter than the finest silver. Vines with olive leaves were engraved, in great detail, seemed to grow down both sides of the blade.

"_Here," Minerva held out a sheathed dagger too you, that came out of nowhere. You looked to her then back to her hand before reaching out and taking the gift. Its container was made of light brown leather and looked rather worn down. The belt appeared to be in better and more reliable shape than the sheath._

"_What is it, Minerva?"_

_She smiled, as if remembering an old memory, "It was a gift from Hephaestus, on the day of my birth no less. [1]" _

"_Are you giving me this?" _

_Her smile lingered as she nodded and you stared at her in awe, "But why? It must be important to you." She placed a motherly hand on the hand that was holding the dagger. "And that is why I'm trusting it with you. You must understand that you need this weapon more than I do."_

_You unsheathed it, and saw your face in smooth metal, "Thank you." Minerva sighed, "It can strike through just about anything. Any armor or weapons made by one of us can hurt one of us."_

"_Is it a Piece of Eden?"_

_She laughed, "No, your race has hidden the pieces too well, for even us to find them."_

A knock came from the door with Ezio's voice, "Daniela we must go!"

"_But," her tone became serious, "You can only, I repeat, only use this dagger on Hades or his creatures. If you use it on any one else it will become dull and useless."_

"Coming!" You replied, strapping the dagger to your leg. In two strides you were at the door but your hand hesitated. You glanced down to your side, thinking. Fear was advent as you felt your heart pump violently through your veins. You inhaled deeply to relax your heart and mind before finally turning the knob and stepped out into the hall.

Bells chimed throughout Florence, on the day of April 26th. You kept close to Ezio for the crowd was heavy in front of the Duomo.

Soon the throng began waving and the volume of their voices rose. "There's Lorenzo and his wife," Ezio nodded toward the couple walking toward the entrance.

"That explains the noise," you added as Ezio spotted Lorenzo's brother. "There's Giuliano, now where's Francesco?"

Ezio looked to his left while you studied the around to your right, only to see your target moving aggressively through the crowd. They parted like the Red Sea, afraid of the men pushing and shoving their way through. You tugged on Ezio's sleeve, pointing toward them, "There his is…Time to strike."

The man in red charged Lorenzo's brother and the multitude panicked, pushing you and Ezio away from Lorenzo and his brother. "Ezio!" You yelled as you shoved and slammed people out of your way. Ezio was out of sight and you could her Giuliano's wife scream.

"Move! Damn, get out of the way!" You exclaimed until finally the crowd disappeared revealing Giuliano's brother dead on the ground, Francesco de Pazzi hovering over him. Ezio and Lorenzo were fending off the Priest as Francesco made his way over. Lorenzo was bleeding but fighting, valiantly, until the priests began to retreat.

"Your day is done, Lorenzo!" Francesco circled Lorenzo liked a cat that had trapped his prey. "Your entire family dies by my sword!" He charged forward, followed by array of guards. You raced over, watching Lorenzo deflect a blow from Francesco while Ezio took care of some guards. Without thinking only reacting you stabbed one of the guards attacking Ezio in the back making the blade peak out through the other side. "Go to Lorenzo!"

Ezio nodded and chased to the wounded man near the entrance of the Duomo. You turned around and eyed the men, smiled as you watched their changing expression. They weren't sure if they should attack you or not.

One finally decided you were a threat, or at least in the way. He charged you and once he was near enough you simply stepped aside letting him stumble from the weight of his sword. Immediately, he return and you flipped your blade and stabbed the man behind you.

As you did so you stepped closer to another guard and you took the advantage to swing your sword at him. He blocked causing yours and his arm to hang high above your head. You pushed against his sword as you swiftly grabbed a stiletto and impaled it between his ribs. He faltered, gasping for air before falling to the ground.

During the assault you somehow found yourself side-by-side with Ezio. Lorenzo was safely between you and Francesco, "So was this what you had in mind?" Ezio laughed, "These things never go as planned!" He charged Francesco, making the vengefully man move farther away from Lorenzo.

Meanwhile you throw a dagger at an oncoming guard then stopped another man's sword from hurting Lorenzo. You spun his sword until it left him open so you could strike him through the middle.

Distracted, you miss a blow to your lip, a punch that split the skin. You stumbled back, the tip of your sword hitting the ground, because the force rattled your brain. Blood dripped into your mouth causing you to taste of iron. "You should pay better attention Daniela…"

You knew his patronizing voice. You lifted your blade properly as you turned to face your foreshadowed opponent. He was pulling his stolen helmet off his head, smiling.

"Daniela!" Ezio footsteps drew nearer and you saw Francesco disappearing in the city. "Don't! Go!" You yelled, hoping he would listen.

"Good boy," Pluto said and you knew Ezio did as you commended, "Now it's just you and me…well more guards might came here instead of following, the Auditore."

It was your turn to charge almost lancing his shoulder before he side-stepped, cutting you instead. You groaned and grasped your bleeding thigh.

"Patience, Daniela, patience…" he gave a cruel laugh. Swiftly you swung your sword again, that time connecting with his. Unfortunately, he reacted flawlessly by spinning your sword right out of your hand. Disarmed he took one swing toward your neck, slicing the skin just below your collarbone, then hooking the chain of your locket.

Time slow down as the chain snapped violently off you neck causing the locket to shatter on the Duomo's wall. Dazed and weak you didn't see him drop his sword. He only freed his hand so he could stride over to grab you by the hair, "Now this brings back memories. I finally have you, no longer are you shielded from my hounds sight."

Why couldn't he just kill you?

You felt the blood fall down your breast, as his eyes flamed in victory. Once he released you, your knees stroke the ground.

'_Daniela, what are you doing…?" _

"Have a goo-," you pulled the dagger from its sheath, and stabbed it through his calf. He yelled, arching his back in pain as you unsheathed the dagger from his leg. You pushed yourself off the ground and angle the bloody knife to slice his throat. But your blade met smoke…he was gone.

Tears sting your eyes as you ran to pick up your sword and sheathed it. The pain hit you harder as you rushed, lipping, toward Lorenzo's palazzo. You didn't stay at the Duomo not wanting to meet Hades there again nor did you stop.

When you finally reached Lorenzo's palazzo you were surprised to see Ezio and Lorenzo still standing outside.

"What's going on?"

"Daniela…you're bleeding," Ezio eyes flashed in concerned. However you brushed it off the fact that it was excruciating, "It's nothing a doctor can't fix." As you drew closer you saw that Ezio was hurt as well, only a minor wound to the cheek. "We had a little trouble on the way here," Ezio explained while Lorenzo leaned against the wall, panting. You smiled, when Lorenzo spoke, "A little?"

Ezio shrugged then proceeded to bang on the door. "Lorenzo's been wounded! Aprite la porta!" You heard wood slide against wood but your attention was focus on helping Lorenzo. His clothing was torn open just above his shoulder.

"What's the password?"

However you didn't have a chance to assess the wound. Lorenzo groaned and pushed off the wall, "Poliziano! Open the maledetta porta!" The guard gasped and quickly opened the door, helping Lorenzo inside, "By the Thrice Greatest! Come in. Quickly! The city is at War! Hurry!" The guard guides him to a nearby bench and you saw another guard approach, you ran up to him, "Call the family doctor, Lorenzo needs aid."

"Right away, signorina," he left through where he came.

"Wait! I am in your debt. Tell me. Why did you help me?"

Ezio was about leave (which you found annoying seeing that he meant to leave you there) however he stopped and answered the nobleman's question. "You are not the only one who lost a brother to the Pazzi. My name is Ezio Auditore," he politely, yet small, bowed to Lorenzo.

"Ahh. You're Giovanni's son," he sounded more exhausted, "…Your father was a good man. He understood honor, loyalty."

Surprisingly quick, a masked covered doctor rushed over with an assistant following close. "Your Magnifico!" The doctor rushed to Lorenzo side quickly moving him to the sitting room.

Yet his assistant walked over to you, "They said another one was injured…"

"Lorenzo is more important."

"I'm sure he only needs one doctor," he ushered you to the bench Lorenzo once sat then went to gather some supplies.

"I should go and find Francesco," Ezio said, standing beside you. "Not without me." You couldn't just sit there. If you didn't go, you feared you would have an emotional breakdown. "Daniela, your wounded…"

"No! If I slow you down then you can go ahead without me…," you sighed, "Just let me go with you." He sat down beside you, "Fine." You weren't sure if he agreed out of pity or because you were stubborn.

The doctor returned, carrying a footstool and a bag. He placed the footstool down in front of you and patted the cushion top, "Go ahead and prop your leg on here." You did as requested wincing a bit. He then lit a candle and placed it on the bench beside you.

You watched as he pulled a nasty (in the sense that you hated it) needle out of the bag. "Your leg will need stitches, but the one near you neck is swallow. I'll just need to stop the bleeding but, unfortunately it might scar." He continued even though you stayed silent. The flame of the candle sterilized the needle as he turned it careful not to burn his fingers.

"Daniela, your locket?"

Ezio caught you attention away from the flame. You looked down, checking to see what he was talking about and sure enough it was bare. "Gone…," you drawled the weight of your heart hitting the pit of your stomach. The only thing in-between you and Hades laid in pieces in front of the Duomo. You lost your nerve when he attack, even when you knew it would happen.

"OW!"

A sharp pain shivered down your leg as the doctor's apprentice made the first poke of the needle. "Sorry, bear with it." It hurt more when the thread went through. The doctor continued, as gently as he could but he came upon a very tender area that startled you.

"Daniela!"

"What?" You grumbled, as the apprentice started to apologize. "You're…You're hurting _my_ thigh…" Ezio tried to pry your fingers that mimicked the pain you were feeling.

"Oh, sorry."

* * *

You were made whole and baggage by the time Lorenzo joined you and Ezio at the entrance. And a guard brought news, "The Pazzi thugs are storming the Palazzo della Signoria! We can't hold them off much longer-."

"No! If they get inside, they'll murder all our supporters and put their own devils in power!" The guard behind Lorenzo interrupted, panicking. Lorenzo placed a comforting hand on the guard's shoulder, and turned to Ezio, "Then my survival would mean nothing. Help save our city, Auditore….Kill him."

Ezio nodded and opened the door, "Aren't you coming?" You smiled exiting out the door first, only to come face-to-face with more guards outside.

"I saw Francesco lead a battalion around the back of the Palazzo della Signoria. I fear he may be seeking another way in," The first one said. And the other one added, "Go! Before it's too late. Do what you can."

* * *

The sun had set once you reached the Palazzo della Signoria. Men were fighting each other through the city and worse of it broke out in front of the Palazzo. You and Ezio avoided the chaos by retreating to the bare rooftops. Since the archers took their place in the battle below.

"Let's climb up the back…" Ezio moved across the rooftop until you both began to climb the side of the Palazzo. Francesco spotted you two from the very top, "You, again? Why aren't you dead? – Men! Slaughter them!"

A guard looked over the edge of the wall only to see Ezio's blade lodge in his throat. Ezio threw the body to the ground below and waited for the other guard to notice. "Bernardo…?" As Ezio had predicted the other man rushed over only to meet the same fate as his friend.

Once Ezio was over he helped you. "Oh you're so romantic Ezio," sounding dramatic as he held his hand out for you. "Shut up," Ezio mumbled after you were safely over the edge. He began to walk over to the ladder on the other side of the Palazzo.

"Why do we have to be sneaky…he already knows we're here," you were behind Ezio going up the ladder, happy with the view. "Because the less he knows, less guards we'll have to fight….and I know you're staring at my ass." You blushed and looked at the wall in front of you, "You would do the same."

You soon reached the next level of the Palazzo were four guards were patrolling. Ezio took care of two with the hidden blades leaving you with the other pair. You leaped over the edge (regretting it afterwards) ignoring the pain and rushed at the guards, slashing one and stabbing the other.

"Guards- ! GUARDS!" Francesco yelled as you and Ezio corner him. The Pazzi stepped back until he ran into the ledge's wall. "No one's coming…It's just us now," Ezio said slowly. Francesco stepped onto the Palazzo's ledge he checked down below then shouted, "_Maledetto! Che il diavolo ti porti! Stammi lontano!" _And then leaped off the building into the haystack below.

Ezio rushed after him, jumping down without a word. You should have known better…You stepped onto the ledge. You edged closer, the sound of the battle rose to where you stood. Mind prepared to jump you aimed for the haystack, landing in it better than the first time, except for the smell.

You exited the wagon and climbed up the nearest building only to see Ezio chasing after Francesco far ahead. Disregarding (stupidly) the pain in your leg you rushed off after them.

Immediately you realized that an alley separated you and Ezio. Fortunately up ahead you saw your way to get across. You increased your speed hoping to cut Francesco off. Somehow through sheer luck you passed Ezio and Francesco and made you way across just as planned.

Francesco skidded to a stopped where you were smiling and patiently waiting…. "Now Firenze will judge you for what you've done," Ezio said and seized the chance to stab him with the hidden blade. Francesco gasped, eyes widen in shock as he felt the blow. Ezio gently laid him down listening to Francesco's last words.

"It's over…It's all over…"

"Meglio essere felici in questa vita che aspirare a esserio nella prossima. Requiescat in Pace."

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter was a pain in my ass…hope you enjoyed it though.

[1] There is no real evidence in Mythology that he made a dagger from Athena/Minerva but he did make a lot of things for the gods and demi-gods so you never know.


	23. Foreign

Chapter 23: Prompt #27 Foreign

The city was safe yet again…but the joy didn't linger in your heart. You had an old problem punch you in the face (literally).

"It looks worse…" you said. The mirror revealed you busted lip swollen and bruised by the time you returned to the inn. Ezio was leaning on one of your bed posts, arms crossed and carelessly not hooded. Not that anyone would noticed him.

"Do you expect to be healed over night?"

You groaned passing him, muttering a simple "that would be nice" before slamming your hairbrush into your satchel. The headache wasn't helping your mood either…You sat down on the edge of the bed, "I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

Ezio confounded but repeated, "Hit by a _truck_?"

It was strange to hear the word when Ezio said it…like you could finally hear the language barrier. His accent was thicker and it made you wonder if you sounded similar.

"Oh never-mind," you looked out the window, "It's late and I'm sure you're just as tired as I am."

"Pushing me away again?"

"Ezio please…" you begged softly. He sighed before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Your knees were brought up to your chest. Finding that was a more comfortable position to rest your chin on your arms. To your surprise, the wound on your thigh didn't bother you, which is why Ezio found you on the inn's rooftop. And you lip wasn't as swollen as it was the day before.

"I thought you ran off…" he sat down beside you. "No…I just came up here to think," your arms tighten around your knees. The two of you didn't say anything after a while. It was a comfortable silence as you peered over the city.

"Daniela," Ezio paused, thinking before he continued, "Who was that guard…the one who knew your name?" You raised your head from your arms. He waited for an answer and appeared to be patient but his eyes burned with earnest. You didn't hesitate in answering, "My very own stalker...harasser…violator."

"Okay I get it…you hate the man. Was he some ex-lover or something?"

"What? Hell no! No! Absolutely not!" That idea about gave you a heart attack as your pulse beat with rage. "That man should be cast deep into Tartarus…," where did you come up with that…Tartarus really? This mythology crap was stuck, engraved itself in your brain.

You caught Ezio at the end of his laugh, "Okay not an ex-lover, then who is he?" One of the good parts of Ezio he never question your weird sayings or situations and if he did he wouldn't pressure you into explaining. However he seemed to be very interested in the man (deity from Hell) that attacked you and you knew he would pursue this matter farther.

"A vulture that became my enemy and I don't know why he wishes my death," you unfolded, stretching your legs causing the blood to flow. "Have you ever asked?" You stared at Ezio as if he had grown another head, "I haven't had the chance with him too busy cutting me up."

Ezio smiled, "True…." You signed releasing a good amount of tension with it. "Ezio he might use you to get to me…so just promise you won't get involve with that guy even if I'm desperate."

"I have my limitations Daniela. That's a promise I can't keep," you gave him a graved, warning look but he continued, "You wouldn't stand by and watch a friend die would you? So neither will I."

"That's what I fear."

* * *

The conversation ended in silence. And soon you were meeting Lorenzo at Ponte Vecchio. He was already standing near the concrete railing. When he noticed us he began to talk.

"When I was six years old I fell into the Arno. I soon found myself drifting down and into the darkness, certain my life was at an end." You and Ezio were listening to the nobleman's words. "Instead I woke to the sound of my mother weeping. At her side stood a stranger, soaking and smiling at me. My mother explained that he had saved me."

Lorenzo turned and patted Ezio on the shoulder, "And so began a long and prosperous relationship between two families: yours and mine. I am sorry I could not save your father and brothers."

Ezio nodded in disagreement and reassured Lorenzo, "You have nothing to apologize for." Ezio paused and stepped closer to the bridge's concrete wall, "I believe Jacopo de' Pazzi played a part in their deaths. The attack on you as well. I need to find him."

"That coward fled before we could arrest him!" Lorenzo stepped up next to Ezio. You stood in the background listening to the conversation as you had always done. "Have you any leads?" You had to admit the serious Ezio tone gave you the chills…not the bad/creepy chills either. It was the tone, deep accent, serious yet wild and-

"No," Lorenzo paused and stared at you, "Are you alright my dear? Your face is flushed." Your eyes widen in embarrassment and you face ran hot…if more was possible. You prayed they couldn't hear your heart beating violently. "I'm fine…fine."

Ezio eyed you suspiciously but Lorenzo started again, "No, they've hidden themselves well." You nearly face-palmed yourself when they weren't looking…you wanted to jump in to the river.

"They?"

Lorenzo nodded, "Jacopo was not the only conspirator to escape."

"If they work with Jacopo, they were surely involved in the plot against my family as well. Give me their names."

"Antonio Maffel, Archbishop Francesco Salviati, Stefano da Bagnone, and Bernardo Baroncelli." Ezio didn't even spare a moment, "_Bene_, I will go and see my uncle. He has men stationed in the countryside."

"Wait, before you go," Ezio turned back around and Lorenzo held a scroll toward him. "A Codex Page!" Ezio gratefully accepted it while Lorenzo explained, "I took it from the files of Francesco de' Pazzi seeing as he clearly no longer needs it. I've always had an interest in things of antiquity. As did your father."

"It is meaningful to me as well."

"Then consider it a gift! Che il Signore ci protegga."

You returned a smile to Lorenzo before you turned and were greeted by one of Lorenzo's guards. It was so sudden you took a step back in shock. He came out of nowhere. Well that's what you thought at first…apparently he and his buddies – the other guards rooting for him in the corner - were over on the other side of the bridge waiting for you to finish. You could hear Lorenzo and Ezio whispering behind you.

"You like flowers, no?"

He pushed two beautiful flowers out before you. Both a deep red color (but lighter than a rose) that grew darker near the center that had only four to five petals. It wasn't a flower you recognize but it became your favorite almost instantly.

"Ah…thank you," you blushed at the sentiment, "Do you mind telling me the name?" The man smiling as if he was hoping you would ask that question. His demeanor changed, becoming more confident and a hint of arrogance. The same type of arrogance you recognize in Pluto.

"It's a poppy, signorina." Your eyes drifted away from his yellow cap and you stared in to his eyes. You swore you saw the stars, literally the stars. The entire galaxy swirled in his orbs where the pupil should be. Fearing the worse, you said, "Thank you, I'll definitely treasure it." A random act of kindness in a long week of horror was nice even if it was from something that wasn't human.

"May you have sweet dreams."

He left leaving you with more questions. Lorenzo and Ezio joined with you, "Funny I've ever seen that man before."

Figures…but you had a feeling the guard wasn't a threat. "We should probably head out. Thank you again Lorenzo," Ezio gestured you to move forward with his hand. "No thank you. _Buona fortuna."_

* * *

By the time we arrived at Leonardo's the sun began to dive behind the city. You spun the flower between your thumb and forefinger as you walked in to the studio.

Leonardo looked up from his reading, "Ezio! Daniela! Thank God you're all right! The madness with the Medici and the Pazzi…Is this why you pursued Francesco?"

"Not exactly…"

"But it was part of it," you added.

"Well, whatever your reasons, the city's safe again – thanks to you! Now tell me: how may I be of service?"

Ezio shows Leonardo the codex and he happily accepted it. "Ah! Another page!" Leonardo strolled over to the table with you and Ezio following behind. "Aha! It's a similar cipher to the last one. This won't take long…Interesting!...Oh…Indeed…I see…It's another blade design – for delivering poison!" You, once again, watched he fingers move in a blur over the parchment.

"Can you build it?"

"Si! It won't take very long. I just need to find a way to hollow out the blade without sacrificing the-." Ezio smiled pulling at the straps of the bracer, "It's alright, Leonardo. Just do what you need to do."

Ezio left you and Leonardo at the table to sit down at his normal red chair near the bookshelf. You on the other hand stayed and watched (as well as you could) Leonardo work on the blade. Unconsciously you pick up one of his tools that look similar to a screw driver. Before you could examine it farther Leonardo snatched it out of your hand and tossed it somewhere behind him. Ezio laughed as the disappointment appeared across your face, "Hey!"

"Sorry Daniela it's too distracting."

You later caught yourself from playing with your flowers, in fear that Leonardo would probably toss those too.

A few hours later, after almost falling asleep on your propped hand, you jumped when Leonardo announced, "All done!" Ezio rushed over as Leonardo continued, "I've filled your blade with a bit of poison to start with. Should you run out, just visit a doctor."

"Poison? From a doctor?"

You helped Ezio with strapping the bracer where he couldn't. Leonardo nodded, "In high enough doses, that which cures can kill."

"I am in your debt once more, my friend."

"Anytime, Ezio! Anytime!"

* * *

Nighttime in Florence was nice and quiet as you made your way to the stables. You never realized in the game that you were actually stealing someone else's horse.

You followed Ezio blindly, not looking up from your flower. Its simple beauty was fascinating. "Didn't expect such a reaction from you," Ezio broke your focus. "What do you mean?" You noticed his smile as you turned the corner. "You admiring a flower as if you've never been given one," Ezio paused when he saw you frown. "You've never received a flower before?"

"I have to admit it's foreign to me," Ezio seem surprised. "Ah, it's no big deal…I was never the social butterfly, never noticed by anyone really…I was more like a hermit," Ezio's brow furrowed but you quickly explained. "I mean that I keep to myself. Of course, I didn't live under a rock or something."

"You're social."

You both enter the stable, "Yeah, here I am. It's easier to open up." Ezio stopped and it caught you off guard. You looked back at him, "What is it?"

He smiled, "There's only one horse." And that's when you noticed one gray stallion eating in the stall. You tight your hand around the strapped of your bag, "Awkward…."

* * *

Author's Note: I kept getting distracted during this Chapter I don't know why. Oh and then I noticed I was using the word "into" wrong Urghhh! How do I have fans with such bad grammar? Lots of love for sticking with me…even if it was painful lol. I can't wait for the second book…and the third in this series which leads me to something else I want to ask you. I have two names picked out and I want you to tell me which one is the best: Catherine or Lottie. Yes two completely different names but I can't decide which one I like better.

I've been playing ACB and it's amazing. I even like the Cristina memories (only done two so my opinion might change) and I personally don't really like her. I can't wait for Daniela to reach that part of the game especially when Leonardo admits something to Ezio…haha awkward.

P.S. What do you get when you put these two Disney Princes, Naveen (Princess and the Frog) and Flynn (Tangled) together? Answer: Ezio (think about it)…I think Disney's in love with Ezio Auditore


	24. Dream

Chapter 24: Prompt #39 Dream

You were used to the fact that there was something out there, especially since you were starting to see deities daily.

"Are you falling asleep?"

You nodded, sleep was the best way out of this embarrassing situation. A year or so ago sharing a saddle with Ezio wouldn't have been much of a problem. Yes, it would have been awkward but you knew your heart would be calmer.

Ezio had insisted that you both rode the damn horse together. You protested and protested yet to no avail. Defeated but stubborn you stood your ground until Ezio lost his patience and threw you on the horse like a stack of potatoes.

"Yes," you leaned boldly on the back of his shoulder. The same shoulder you lost your grip on only moments before, because a certain assassin was making a point on why it is was best to wrap your arms around his torso. He had moved his shoulders violently so that you last your hold. You yelped and instinctively did what the assassin wanted…with Ezio laughing.

Exhausted and fully warned you found yourself at a loss. "It's only fair since you forced me to ride with you. And you took the saddle leaving me the uncomfortable spot on the horse's ass."

"That's what you deserve for calling me an ass," he tugged on the reins veering the gray stallion down the path. "Your humor is to die for," you muttered eyes giving into the temptation of sweet darkness. The last thing you remember was the sound of Ezio's sweet laughter.

_You haven't dream since the moment you went back in time. So when you found yourself back in your apartment – well what look like your apartment- it didn't take long for you to figure out what was going on. And the mysterious foggy air only added to your suspicion that it was in fact a dream. _

_You turned around and saw your empty bedroom. No bed, no lamp, no dresser…not even the door to the closet. Bright, too, after the fog passed you noticed the roof to the apartment was gone. Nothing but the direct afternoon sun illuminating the room as beautiful white clouds flow by. Figures your dream would have a normal blue sky, with a normal sun._

_The bare walls merely stood alone against the meadow floor. Your __ugly__ beige carpet sprouted very familiar red color poppies. Through the window you could see the field continuing, changing colors from red to green as it stretch to the far off hills. _

_Curious you left your room through the black curtain that used to hang over your door. You figured you would enter that same meadow you saw outside your window but no. Instead it led you to a forest. Stunned, you turned back to find your apartment gone. _

"_How are you Daniela?"_

_Instinctively, you reached for your blade only to realize it wasn't there. Come to find out you had on jeans and a t-shirt and unarmed. _

"_Your too rash, relax nothing can harm you in a dream," a man stepped out of the shadows of the trees. His hair was the first thing you noticed, golden metal that moved like normal hair. The color instantly reminded you of the golden metallic ink in a gel pen. _

"_But things can manipulate you," he smiled, his young face stretching in to a cool, kind of smug, grin. You had to admit his wasn't ugly, cute nevertheless you remember that Hades/Pluto wasn't ugly either._

"_Who are you?" _

_His eyes were gray, starry…you had seen those dreamy eyes somewhere before. They were not cruel or heartless but they had an air of deceitfulness. You approached the man with discretion. _

_You watched his smile become wicked, "Minerva did explain you weren't good with mythology." He rubbed his golden (what you assumed) stubble. "Ah," he startled you, "How about a game?" Your eyebrows rose amused by the sudden change of personality. "Sure," you drawled._

"_20 questions? No that's too long," he rubbed his chin again than snapped his fingers, "We'll just make it five or less questions and instead of you asking them, I will." You came to the conclusive he wasn't very creative when it came to games. _

_You waited but he didn't start. Instead you watched as he surveyed the surroundings. "I think there should be a change in scenery." _

_He clapped his hands; the sound hummed echoing through the trees. As the sound faded, trees began to shake until they were sucked straight in to the ground, making vacuum like pops. The green grass and dead leaves melted away like snow. A strong breeze raffled your hair bringing the smell of salt as it blew apart a larger boulder in to more sand. You could hear the faint sound of waves hitting a shore. _

_A forest turned to a sandy beach with an ocean stretched out to your left. You looked to your partner, who was wearing a white V-neck, shorts, and a pair of sandals. He appeared younger than before around seventeen. His was an average teen at the beach. _

"_Much better," he walked off to the shoreline and for some unknown reason you followed. "My curiosity will kill me one day," you muttered. _

"_No, curiosity keeps you alive."_

_He walked parallel with the shore, close enough for the crystal blue water to hit your feet. You had to roll up your jeans to enjoy it and the stranger waited patiently for you. Sadly, yet fortunately you discovered you were bare-footed, when you look toward the blond he only shrugged. _

_The questions didn't start for a while and honestly you enjoyed the quiet time. It was vacation in a dream, the sun didn't burn, the water wasn't too cold and the breeze kept your lungs feeling refreshed. You sometimes caught the stranger staring at you but you wouldn't let that bug you. Side-by-side you continued down the empty beach. You noticed that he was slightly taller than yourself and built to fit the perfect surfer look. _

_You were tired of stressing about Templars, gods/goddess, and a certain assassin. Two years of no vacation, two years of non-stop killing and fighting._

"_So what's your first question?"_

_He smiled a nice smile one not so wicked, you had an idea that his mood and appearance shifted with the scenery, "You're ready then?" _

"_Hmm, you were waiting on purpose," you splashed through another wave. He laughed, "Yes, this is your dream. Where you can get away from it all, reality is something we all need a break from."_

_He finally threw his sandals off in the distance, apparently getting tired of carrying them, "First question: What was the title of Pat Ballard's most popular song in the 1954?"_

"_You don't start off easy, do you?"_

"_I'm not an easy person to figure out," he seemed to be very proud of that fact. "And you already answer your first question wrong…"_

_Of course you did…you reminded yourself not to say anything after he asks unless it was the answer. "Aren't you going to tell me the answer?"_

"_No, it might give me away."_

"_Highly doubt it."_

"_Moving on," you smiled, as he abruptly continued, "Second question: My name is mention in this quote: "In the arms of _," which means to be asleep, or to dream…so what is my name?"_

"_I don't know…I've never heard that quote before. And there's not much to it."_

_He groaned, "This is going to take forever!"_

"_If you just tell who you are it wouldn't!"_

_He crossed his arms, "Fine, I'll do easier questions." Not what you wanted to hear but at least the questions will be easier. You figured he was one of "The ones who came before" but he wasn't going to tell you like how Minerva did…direct and not too showy. _

"_Okay, remember that book series in the modern time…where kids were shape-shifters that turned into various creatures: What was the book called?"_

_This was stupid…but you gave it a thought. A book series where kids changed in to creatures? You hadn't been in the modern world in almost three years how could you remember something as mundane as a book title._

_You randomly guessed, "Animorphs? Werewolv-?" He stopped you, "Finally, well the first one was right…"_

"_What does Animorphs have to do with anything? I don't see you morphing in to an iguana or anything." He shook his head, "Look deeper, the answer isn't always the answer. Think."_

"_Right…," you rolled your eyes. You believed that even an expert in Greek mythology wouldn't know who this man was. _

_He moaned again, his patience was that of five-year-old, "Okay if you don't make the connection in the next answer…I'll shift this dream to the center of a volcano." _

"_You're such a child," you mumbled as you kicked the ocean water in his direction. "The final question…Who was the guy that found Neo in the movie The Matrix?"_

"_Oh….ah, OH," you thought and thought through your scrambled brain. You thought of everything you could remember about the movie but why couldn't you remember his name. The teenager looked hopeful as you worked your repressed memories. _

_Your fingers snapped, "Morpheus! That's….that's who you are? The god of dreams." _

"_My Greek name but yes…I'm Morpheus or Somnia or even Mr. Sandman. But I suggest to you _not_ to call me that." Amused, you held back your laugh, "I'll suppress the urge to call you Mr. Sandman." _

"_Thank you."_

"_But what are you doing here?" You'd been staring at your feet until you noticed two beach chairs. They were plastic and blue like the ones that were very popular in the nineties. Morpheus motioned toward the chairs, politely asking you to take a seat. The chair popped in the weird plastically way making you feel self-conscious. However Morpheus didn't seem to care._

_He took the seat next to you, "I'm here because the council has elected me to be your guardian." Your brow furrowed, "I thought that was Minerva's job." Morpheus gave a sad smile as he dug his feet in to the sand. _

"_It is. She's one of the few…However, I'm here to guard your mind."_

"_My mind?"_

_He leaned his elbows on his knees with hands folded in front of him. "Daniela, when you sleep your mind becomes less alert and defenseless. A deity can't enter your mind without permission except when you sleep." The water rolled underneath your chair then returned just as quickly as it came. You couldn't bare the mere thought of Pluto/Hades having access to your mind. _

"_You're saying that Pluto would manipulate my dreams in some way…?" The thought sent chills down your spine. _

"_Yes, that is why I'm here. To protect that pretty little head of yours," he laid back and continued, "I've also started to guard the minds of the people around you. Minerva's idea." _

_Your heart sunk and dread filled in its place. Of course you knew Pluto may try and use your friends against you. But when Morpheus confirmed the possibility it struck a nasty chord._

_He sighed, "I can help you in other ways as well….This isn't your first time meeting me, Daniela." Then a familiar red color flower popped up between your feet. The flower grew out of the shoreline as if it was natural. You touched the petals with your fingertips, a poppy._

"_You were the guard on the bridge?" _

"_Yes. And I'm grateful you took my gift," his genuine smile made you blush. You noticed that Morpheus's emotions were honest, somehow pure. It was weird compared to Minerva who was too serious. "Don't worry I won't invade or violate your brain when you're not looking." _

"_Oh that's reassuring." _

"Daniela! Hey, wake up."

You groaned and rubbed your stiff and sore neck from your uncomfortable pillow. The dream had ended too soon. Ezio moved his shoulder too make sure you got the message. The sky was dark still with only the stars and moon lighting your way. "What?"

"I've found another horse."

"Oh," you hoped he couldn't hear the disappointed in your voice so you quickly changed the subject, "Don't you want to sleep?"

He slipped off the horse first before grabbing you by the hips. You grasped his arms for support as he lifted you down from the gray stallion. "I'm fine," he muttered as he took the reins and guided the horse up a small hill. There at the bottom was chestnut color horse with a black mane and tail. The rider was nowhere in sight. You had a bad feeling.

"Where's the owner?"

"Don't know, I was approaching the hill and it was standing right there," he pointed toward the horse. "Of course I waited a few minutes and no one showed."

The horse was grazing on grass its reins dragged on the ground. "It seems rather strange," you admitted. Ezio looked at you, "Why rejected such a lucky gift?"

"Because I'm not lucky Ezio."

Okay in the game finding a horse on the side of the rode was normal but in reality it didn't seem to fit, especially after what had happen in the past couple of days.

He sighed, shoving the reins in your hands, "My horse is tired already from carrying us both without stopping. We need another horse."

Ezio's attitude was rubbing you the wrong way…he was so grouchy. You thought long and hard. Of course he was tired and annoyed but there was something else underneath it all. You didn't get the chance to ask because he had already strolled down hill, reaching the horse in a matter of seconds.

The horse didn't shy from his approached. He simply stared at Ezio then return to his yummy grass. Even though the horse appeared careless, Ezio used discretion when he stepped closer. Ezio grabbed the reins and calm the horse (that was as calm as ever).

Ezio gestured you to come down as he continued to pet the horse's neck. You hesitated and found yourself not wanting to meet the strange horse. Then you thought better of it, Ezio was grouchy and that scared you more.

In moments you were standing next to Ezio with the gray stallion behind you. Ezio switched reins with you and climbed onto the gray not saying a word. He did wait for you to your astonishment. You figured once you got a hold of the reins of the chestnut he would bolt.

You sighed and secured the saddle, adjusting the stir-ups and the many buckles before hopping on its back. You had noticed a strange scar on its left eye but you shrugged it off.

Ezio never questioned how you rode the horse. See in those days it was more proper for a lady to use a side-saddle [1] and like hell you were going to use one of those.

Once settled you and Ezio headed off to Mario's estate, never stopping and barely speaking. The horse appeared to be normal and there was no one running after you. So you assumed it was a lucky event….

Hours passed before you built up the courage to ask, "Ezio is something the matter?" He had been scowling and you feared his face would become eternally stuck like that.

Ezio didn't say anything at first. "You should explain why you're angry with me." Right when you were about to lose your temper he spoke, "It's not you…it's…Cristina's getting married."

"Ah…oh," you heart felt as if it was stabbed with an ice cold porker. Ignoring the ache, you focused on comforting Ezio, "How do you know?" [2]

"I met up with her...she pleaded with me to help her fiancé. And I did as asked and gave her a proper good-bye."

"You just left," you mumbled, "She must have been upset." He turned to you and snapped, "Like I wasn't upset to find her marrying some _bastardo_!"

"Don't yell at me! You're the one who left!"

Ezio went silent and you felt bad. You knew he had no choice, "I'm sorry…You didn't deserve this. None of it." Deep down in the dark places of your heart you were happy Cristina was getting marry (not that it stopped Ezio before).

The journey went silent again until you realized something was missing. You searched frantically through your pockets and satchel.

"Looking for something?"

Ezio pushed the flower in your face; you blushed but took it with gratitude. "You protected it…Thanks," the poppy reminded you instantly of a certain blond-haired god. That made you blush even more. Ezio eyed you critically before, "No problem. It began to slip through your fingers when you fell asleep…It's important to you, no?"

You smiled, taking Ezio by surprised, "Yeah."

* * *

Author's Note: Someone has a thing for blonds…nah, just thought about giving Ezio some competition would be fun, no?

Okay so those of you who haven't seen the model of Desmond then you should Look up this guy: Francisco Randez

Scary right? But it makes you scream like a little girl in love for the first time no? LOL

Anyways the vote on the name is still going on:

Catherine: 1  
Lottie: 1

Only five or six more chapters to go! Wow…it will be the first book I ever finish. LET ME REMIND YOU TO REVIEW PLEASE!

[1] I don't think side-saddles were invented yet; instead the women just rode with a male in a side-saddle fashion or in a carriage. Watch the Other Boleyn Girl…

[2] Cristina's memories are in the Brotherhood game so Daniela knows nothing about it. I love the other side of Ezio's character in those memories…it made seem more like a person then some heartless sex-crazed hormonal teenager.


	25. Illusions

Chapter 25: Prompt #45 Illusions: 

You and Ezio arrived at Mario's estate early the next day. Unfortunately the villa was still in the same shape as it was two years ago. Ezio decided to invest his money before committing to anything big but he promised Mario that they would start renovations as soon as the year ended.

The horses stopped in front of the palazzo's staircase. The assassin's symbol stared back at you as you climbed off the horse's back. You winced once your feet hit the ground. Ezio noticed, "You should go to the doctor."

You nodded too tired to protest. "You'll speak to Mario then?"

"Of course," he tossed you a bag full of coins, "I'll take the horses too."

You limped all the way to the local doctor, glaring at a few people who couldn't stop staring. The wound on your thigh was more uncomfortable then painful, and kind of itchy.

The doctor paused his advertising when you approached the window. "How can I help you, Daniela?" You explained your condition and he quickly ushered you around the shop's window and into a room. He went to work almost immediately.

"Luckily it's not infected. The previous doctor did a marvelous job with the stitching," he pulled on the new bandaging a little too tightly and you flinched. "Sorry, my dear, you'll appreciate it later."

"Sure," you mumbled as he began to work on your collarbone. He poured something over the cut that burned and smell in an indescribable way. "Why do you where that mask?"

"It isn't for just appearances, I promise." You couldn't see it but you knew he was smiling. "No, I think it makes your clients uncomfortable sometimes." He laughed, as he lit the bowl with you old bandages on fire. "Would you be more comfortable if you saw my face, seeing as you're practically naked?" You flushed and quickly covered up. It scared you that the thought hadn't cross your mind.

"So you're saying it creates an illusion?"

"Yes," you stared at him and he added, "However on a more professional note, they're herbs in the beck that protects me from the sicknesses I treat every day."

Professional? For some reason that word didn't suit the doctor. He had this mischievous twinkle in his eye.

He wrapped the wound around your collarbone as he did so you averted your gaze to the wooden floor. When he was finish you fixed your attire. He "professionally" looked away as he pretended to clean up his mess.

As you were slipping on your boots you noticed a symbol on the door. It was a short staff entwined by two snakes that were almost kissing and near the top the staff was a pair of wings. The carving had an air of familiarity, you had seen it somewhere before.

"What is that?"

"Pardon?" The doctor turned and you pointed to the carving on the door. He paused letting you finish buckling you last shoe, "It's a Caduceus, the symbol of Mercury."

"From Apollo," it sounded more like a beginning to a memory than a story. "Hermes or Mercury, whichever you prefer, stole one of Apollo's sacred cows. In fear of Apollo's wrath Hermes offered a lyre for forgiveness. And Apollo offered his Caduceus in a truce."

Honestly you couldn't handle another deity popping up in your face. Fortunately the doctor tried to reassure you that weren't the case. "It was here before I set up shop. And I rather like it."

But you knew there weren't such things as coincidences.

"Well I should get going," you search your pockets only to find you pouch was missing. You heart sunk, Ezio would never forgive you if you lost his money not mention he would never trust you again. Before you started to panic you heard a jingle of coins and turned to see the doctor holding the bag. "Here you go," you snatched it without thinking but the doctor only laughed.

You reluctantly paid the doctor and left as quickly as possible. Staggering, you made your way up to the palazzo and heard Orazio training a few men. "Ciao, Daniela!" He yelled over the clinging of swords and you waved then you ascended up the second set of chairs.

"_Buon'_ _giorno, _Daniela," you stumbled, not because of your leg but for the fact Mario Auditore popped out of nowhere. He stood on the last step welcoming you back with a smile. "Ah. Hello, Mario," you mumbled. Mario allowed you to pass only to follow behind as you headed for the palazzo.

"Where's Ezio?"

Starting a conversation was better than being followed in silence. Somehow you knew he was hoping for a talk. "Asleep," he laughs then added, "He could barely speak without his eyes glazing over." That thought amused you, "It's his fault for not stopping."

"Oh, yes. He told me about your interesting adventure."

His tone caused you to flush, it sounded as if you'd done something naughty. Diverting to another subject you asked, "So what's the plan?"

"My men will search for the conspirators in Tuscany and Venice. I'll send a letter to La Volpe hoping he'll keep an eye out in Florence."

"He'll be happy to help," you assured Mario as you stepped over the front door's threshold. There was silence until you reached the edge of the stairs. You were sick of stairs. The white marble floor reflected the sun's light almost blinding you.

You winced as you treaded up. "Ezio said you received a nasty beating," Mario stated more the question, seeing as your condition was terribly obvious. "It's no big deal," you face said otherwise. You rubbed you collarbone absentmindedly and you felt yourself grow angry. A scar the doctor said…you'll be forever reminded of Hades victory that day.

"Well, you'll need to recover before you can train."

"What?" You were never one to be left behind especially because of a certain asshole that liked cutting you up. Mario stared at your frozen form, concern written on his face, "Surely you understand this Daniela. I can't risk it and training can wait. Your health is more important."

You stayed silent fearing that if you spoke you would explode. Then Mario added, "And we have the best doctor around. You'll be on your feet in no time." He smiled reassuringly before leaving you alone on the staircase.

Sighing, you limped up the last step and turned right toward the hall that looked over Mario's study. You thought it was rude to pass through Maria's room.

Your bedroom wasn't exactly below Ezio's (thankfully). It was merely the first door you passed before you went down the hallway and found his ladder.

The door creaked when you opened it. Candles provided a dim light since there were no windows. When you first moved to Monteriggioni Mario gave you that room. He wasn't sure what it was used it for exactly but you had a sense that it was some sort of pantry.

The room wasn't super small yet it wasn't the president suite either. However it was big enough for a bed, wardrobe, and desk. And near the back of the room was a crimson curtain that hid a tub. Honestly you missed the showers from the future…and some other important things as well.

Ezio had placed your satchel on the chair that was paired with the desk. You slumped on the edge of your four-post bed with red color sheets, to pull off your boots. Without thinking or caring you threw them to the far corner. You watched as they disappeared in to the shadows.

You were a mess.

Deities popped out at every corner, Hades nearly killed you, you had to help Ezio with a couple of conspirators, and all you wanted to do was sleep. And who was that doctor? You had good idea but you weren't very committed to it.

You flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling above you. Many questions and no answers, not to mention Minerva appeared to be avoiding you. Something wasn't right? Did gods always interfere? No, not so aggressively…weren't there things, like laws that keep the gods from directly interfering?

Thoughts blurred as your eyes grow heavy. You prayed for no dreams as you allowed your body to fully relax.

_

* * *

_

End of the Week: Saturday

Your prayers were answered. No dreams, nothing but void. Unfortunately you half-expected to dream up something during the week but nothing. And you wouldn't admit it but you were missing a certain god of dreams.

The week was slow and boring. Every day you watched Ezio train with Mario because it was required. Watching wasn't the same thing as doing to you. You were a hands-on person, not that you were bad visual, things stucked better when you did them yourself.

Mario insisted that you go to the doctor every day as well. That was as thrilling as watching Ezio beat the crap out of Orazio. The doctor would teach you Greek mythology as he worked on you wounds. You couldn't help but being grateful to the man and it was better than having to read them. Soon those days will end especially when he said by next week the stitches could be removed.

"When? The end of next week or midway?"

He looked over from dressing your wounds, "You're healing beautifully, all thanks to me of course, but I say around Thursday or Friday."

"Hmm," you watched as he continued to spread gunk over the wound. You started to become immune to the pain, less intense too. "You know I don't believe I know your name," the doctor walked away from the table silently. "Not many do."

Disappointed you sit up from the table, which was uncomfortable anyway and stared at the beck faced man, "Why?" He only laughed and grabbed a roll of bandages. You never received your answer that day.

You, defeated, lay back, "Then answer me this. Is it normal for the Greek or Roman gods to interfere with mortals?"

The question must have stunned the doctor for he pulled too tightly on the bandages. You winced slapping him on the shoulder, "Watch it!"

"Sorry," he muttered and quickly recovered from where he left off. "The gods will do what they must," he started, "Even if the Fates disagree. But they sense the desperation so they don't condemn us."

You brow furrowed, "Which one are you?"

"You can't figure it out Daniela? After all the stories I told you."

The doctor was a boastful man or deity so you figure to think of the very first story he told you. Hermes and Apollo were the first…but Hermes wasn't the god of medicine [1].

"Apollo?"

He finished the bandage before standing up straight and pulling off the beck. You gasped, were all the gods handsome? Apollo had brunette hair that was slightly wavy and shoulder length. He had four French braids stitched at the top to show his face. A close beard traveled along his jawline paired with a stubble mustache as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to grow it out or not. He appeared to be older than you maybe around the age of twenty-five.

Apollo's eyes were as bright as the sun's. They were liquid gold, not metallic like Morpheus's hair, no more like someone poured melted gold in his eyes. You found it hard to look at them directly.

"I'm surprised you didn't think I was Hermes."

"It was the arrogant attitude of yours," you admitted without thinking. "I'm proud not arrogant," he muttered.

"That's the same thing."

"Oh shut up," he smiled though.

You smiled too, "How long have you been in Monteriggioni?"

"Just recently, I'm part of the same team who's protecting you here in Monteriggioni," he said a little too carelessly. "Wait! There are more of you?"

Apollo nodded, "I promised not to tell you who they were."

"But why? Why is my life so important?"

That was the big question and he avoided it just as Minerva did, "Not yet, you'll understand later." You screamed, literally scream and Apollo was taken aback. "What the hell is wrong with you?" You stood from the table, throwing up your hands dramatically, "'You'll understand later' I want to know now! I am so tired of being in the dark about these things!"

"Knowing too much could kill you."

"Hades will kill before I-."

"NO!"

The light in the room flickered. You sit down panting, your heart thumping deadly against your ribs. His deep, angry voice still echoed in your head, bouncing off your skull like a pinball machine. You felt the urge to apologize but your voice betrayed you.

"I'm sorry," Apollo's tone was normal, soft, breaking the terribly silence. "Daniela, I understand your frustration. You must see things through our perspective."

You nodded with eyes averted, wanting him to continue for you weren't confident enough to speak. He sat down next to you on the table. "You're important Daniela. We protect you because you're the key to our survival."

A hot bullet pierced your heart, "You're dying?"

"In a way…we can't really die. It's more like we're losing and if we lose we weaken and they'll win," he paused, "I think that's worse than dying."

You hesitated before glancing over to him. His expression was soft yet appeared exhausted. To you the expression didn't fit him. However you asked, "Then why is Hades so determined to kill me?"

"Good question. That is what Minerva and the rest are trying to figure out."

"The rest?"

Apollo smiled, "The other twelve Olympians…"

"All of them?"

"Like I said you're important," his smile return and you felt relieved. It was short lived though.

As always more questions and no answers.

* * *

Ezio left around the end of the month. Word spread that Antonio Maffei was in San Gimignano and not only him. Rumors grew that all Conspirators were in San Gimignano. You admitted these Templars weren't very smart. If you were wanted by the most dangerous man in Italy you would leave the country, change your name and looks.

Anyway, your stitches were finally gone but you found yourself visiting Apollo ever so often. You started your training again too. Mario thought it was best for you to stay behind during Ezio's time in San Gimignano to take care of Antonio. You didn't protest only until after the next day…and not because you were missing the action. More like you were missing a certain person.

Mario had teased you, "Such unspoken attraction." You slipped losing focus when Orazio attacked and you landed on your backside.

"Mario! What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing just your secret attraction to my _nipote_."

You pushed yourself up from the ground to avoid a blow from Orazio's sword. "Attraction? To a playboy like him?" You fought more feverishly, letting your emotions get the better of you.

"That is the reason you find him so irresistible." You hooked you blade under Orazio's and you spun it. Orazio's blade flew out of his hands and almost hit Mario. Flustered you threw down your sword and jumped over the wall, leaving two smirking men behind you.

After that, Mario promise (after your complaints) that you could go after the next Conspirator.

On the night that Ezio was supposed to return things only got worse. All day long you had been helping out with the renovations on the church. Mario stopped by once or twice to talk to you and was surprised to find the renovations were done around ten.

"Has Ezio not returned yet?"

"No," he smiled his confidence in teasing only grew stronger in the past month. You stretched and threw a hammer on a nearby workbench, "I'm going to head back…You should check it out, they did a really good job."

You rushed off to the villa ready for a nice hot bath. Something caught your eye as you climbed your way up. There was light coming from the top floor of the villa, Ezio's room. Curious you passed through the halls and climbed the ladder. You knocked on the hatch before opening.

Ezio was standing over his desk, apparently reading something. "You're back?" You pushed yourself up and into the room. Ezio turned and smiled, "Yeah, later than expected."

You grew self-conscious seeing as you were hot and sweaty, "Well I better go." He leaned against the desk, almost sitting on it, and crossed his arms. "Why such a hurry? Don't you want to know what happen?"

"You can tell me in the morning," you stated, fingering a book on the desk. The room felt eerie, fake. And Ezio was quiet, too quiet, staring at you as you explored his room. You planned to have already left but something was causing you to linger.

Ezio's intense gaze burned your back. It wasn't normal. You turned to look at him and were startled to see a smirk. Holding a gasp, you snapped from you daze and ran for the hatch. Ezio snatched your forearm with bruising force, and pulled you back to the middle of the room. You grimaced, "What are you doing?" He didn't answer you, just stared.

You tried to break free, "Clearly you don't want me to leave." He gave a creepy smile, making you cringe, it didn't suit him. "You know Daniela, you have such a sweet smell," he pulled you closer, dragging his lips across the bare skin of your neck. Your hands fisted yet your heart fluttered. What a cruel joke, "Let go of me."

Your brow furrowed as he forced you against the edge of the desk. His left hand knitted its way into your hair as he drew you closer. Blushing, you didn't know what to do nor did you understand why the sudden display of affection.

Your breath shuttered as he pressed against you. He rubbed the side of your cheek, stroking the skin between you cheekbone and ear. The smile grew more genuine and the close proximity made his golden brown eyes hypnotic. A dreamlike fog glazed over your judgment and reasoning. Nothing matter in that moment only you and him. Not even the fact his golden brown eyes had shifted black in the light…wait.

A sudden insight lifted your fog only to be conformed with a violently kiss. Your scream was muffled as you tried to pull away from his deceitful appearance. Not to mention the kiss was painful, rough and downright wrong.

He pulled away, "Did you already figure it out?"

You punched and lashed everywhere possible but he only pinned your hands to the desk. Finally you knee him as powerfully as you could. Surprisingly he double-over, groaning. You panted catching your breath.

When recover you once again rushed off toward the exit. Unfortunately you didn't make it that time either. Ezio trip you, grabbing your ankle, and forcing you to the ground. You covered your face from the fall but the wind was knocked out of you.

You flipped over with Ezio still holding your ankle. Ezio received a few blows to the face before he tamed your legs by pinning you underneath him. He straddled your hips and locked your arms together in one hand.

"Daniela…this will be quick but very, very painfully."

His eyes were completely black, his hair longer in its ponytail, and that cruel smile was finally with its rightful owner. Hades…

You screamed, fighting with all everything you had. But fear and doubt was breaking your strength. He grabbed the top of your blouse. Your heart sunk deep, deeper than it ever had before. He truly wished to break you.

For the first time since you arrived in Italy, your tears flooded from your eyes. Your limits were breaking. Sure physical wounds healed easily but emotional wounds take a lifetime. Emotional wounds could destroy you without killing you.

"Please," you begged. He only laughed being to rip your shirt but faltered. There were footsteps below you someone was climbing up the ladder. And you did the only thing you could think of, "EZIO!"

The steps grew louder and the hatch's door slammed open. Hades had no time to vaporize as Ezio slammed into him. Ezio wrestled Hades to the ground beating him senseless, throwing punches left and right. Hades' blood spurted out of his face, from the busted lip and cheek. You laid spread out on the floor in a trance as you watched your attacker beaten to a bloody pulp.

Hades seemed incredibly weak compared to Ezio's fists until Hades finally poof into black smoke. Startled Ezio still kneeling froze with one fist high and ready to strike a man who wasn't there. He snapped out of it when you moved your head to stare at the ceiling. You felt cold tears drip down your face. Ezio rushed over and pulled the hood down from his face, "Daniela, hey are you okay?"

"Never better," you couldn't hide from Ezio, he knew all your tricks but he didn't hover. He lifted you off the ground and placed you on his bed.

Silent minutes passed as the tears poured from your face while Ezio sat on the edge of the bed like a guard dog. You watched as he rubbed his swollen and busted knuckles. When you pulled yourself together, wiping the stray tears away, you walked to the desk and grabbed the spare gauze.

You grabbed his hands and began to clean the wounds, "We'll have to get you some metal cestus, hmmm?"

"What was that man?"

You paused considering you couldn't really lie to him anymore not after Hades did his vanishing act.

"Hades."

* * *

Author's Note: Half asleep guys, sorry if it wasn't that grand. Anyways sorry that I haven't update in t long time. I've just been so lazy with college and now work so I tried to relax when I can.

[1] I was going to make the doctor Hermes but with farther research I found he is commonly mistaken to be the god of medicine. Which Apollo isn't the god of medicine either (his son is) but he is the god of healing and the god of the sun.


	26. Hold my Hand

Chapter 26: Prompt #35 Hold My Hand

Defeated…and surprisingly embarrassed you said nothing during the meeting. The night before was still very vivid and you regretted that you left Ezio with a name and no explanation.

His indifferent stare only confirmed your fear that the distance between you and him had grown even larger. You figured his was angry that you didn't trust him enough to provide certain details. Of course that wasn't true. Your plan not to scare him off was backfiring.

You shifted in your chair causing the wood to creak. The meeting you were invited to wasn't the most enlightening thing you could have been doing at the moment. However Mario had begged you to join him.

"The whereabouts of Francesco Salivati, Bernardo Baroncelli, and Stefano da Bagnone are slowly surfacing. They only problem is, they keeping moving," one of the mercenaries – you didn't remember has name – countered.

"There were rumors of Jacopo being in Venice but I truly believe that the others know where he is," Orazio added.

"Daniela? What do you think?"

At the sound of your name you snapped out of your daze, "Hmm, what?" Mario sighed and repeated, "What do you think? Where are the conspirators headed?"

You couldn't believe it. For once you were able to take advantage of your "future" knowledge "Oh, ah, Tuscany more specifically, San Gimignano."

Mario and the others leaned forward in their chairs even Ezio seemed interested in what you had to say. There was a cough before Mario inquired in a simple, "Why?"

"Because…," you hesitated, thinking of a convincing white lie. "Because, it's just that Antonio was found there and these Templars like to run in packs, right? Plus La Volpe hasn't seen one sign of them," you sat forward in your chair leaning on the table and added; "They're hiding and waiting for Antonio's death to die down."

You paused, "Not only that they fear for their lives as you yourself have pointed out Mario. They're not going to strut around in public when they can hide in their villas and wait it out."

You were disgusted with yourself. Deception wasn't something you ever wanted to pull off again. Not that you were lying but you weren't telling the truth either.

The men grew silent, pondering over the new information. Mario smiled, "You confidence is inspiring…you truly believe they'll be there?"

Did they really buy that?

"Yes."

"You and Ezio shall go then."

Ezio snapped his head to Mario, your heart stagger at the look he gave his Uncle. You stood abruptly, diverting his attention once again.

"As you wish."

* * *

Hades was not going to ruin your friendship with Ezio, you would not have it. You forcedly pushed open the door of the Apothecary making it slam against the wall. A man yelped from a chair and coward in fear, "OUT!"

He ran out of the room, darting away from your wrath. Apollo didn't speak until he was gone, "He had an appointment you know."

"How do I kill him?"

"What? That poor man did nothing to you."

"Don't be stupid. You know who I mean," loud and violent your voice was not your own. He pulled off his mask – as he often does when you arrive – to reveal a concerned expression.

"You know you cannot kill him."

"Bullshit! You fear to fade away! That is way you brought me here, is it not? You can die!"

There was silence except for your erratic breathing. He stared at you long and hard, maybe waiting for you to calm down or considering your words. That wasn't the case. Your strong reserve had crumbled, small tears drip from the corners of your eyes. He proceeded with caution so he would not break you completely.

"He has wounded you? Somewhere I can't mend?"

Fearing the question you knew that would surface you bounded out of the shop. Ignoring his protests as you headed up to stairs to the villa.

He didn't need to know what had happen. All he had to do was answer your questions. A pair of feet stormed even after inside the villa until they caught you by the arm. He spun you around.

"Daniela! Listen!"

Apollo pleaded, begging with those beautiful golden eyes. "You cannot not kill him, even if you burn him or decapitate him. But you can defeat him."

You forced your hand from his grip, "How?"

"By staying alive."

"That's not good enough!"

"What has he done? Please tell me."

"He is King of deception is his not?" You calmed and began again telling him everything from start of yesterday evening to you slamming the door in Ezio's face.

"Coward, he gets lower with old age," he paused and looked at you, "But for you to react so harshly afterwards is rather rare."

"It was a personal attack, more personal than ever before. Threatening a friendship I, I hold very dear." You admitted, hesitantly already averting your daze from the knowing look Apollo gave you.

"Daniela?"

You felt a lump in your throat as you turned to face Ezio coming from Claudia's office. How much did he hear? "What's going on?"

"Nothing, why?" You couldn't help but grimace at Apollo in vexation, why didn't he express that Ezio was standing behind you. "Were you speaking another language?"

Your brow furrowed, "What?" This whole time you were sure that Italian was your only language since you had a god-implanted translator shoved in your brain. You looked back at Apollo, "You often speak English when you're with one of us."

"But it's rarely used in this region," you whispered harshly.

"True it's common tongue in Britain…and not as modern as the way we're speaking now. However English is your native language." Apollo spoke with an air of aloofness ignoring the stunned and confused Ezio.

"Just leave all the important details out! Now I appear even more suspicious!"

"Daniela?"

"What?"

Why was everyone so calm? When you were clearly losing your nerve. Even Ezio could react with more vivacity, no he just avoid the questions that formed in his mind.

You cleared your throat before speaking, "Sorry Ezio."

Silence, you hated yourself, "We should start preparing." So you left the two men to stare up at your ascending form before disappearing down the hall.

After slamming the door to your room shut you had one thing on your mind, '_Hades had to die'._

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

Author's Note: This is crap! Sorry I was actually going to continue this chapter until all the Templars in Tuscany were finish off but alas my brain has failed me. Anyway apparently Ezio's love interest and possible mother of his children have been revealed…now we all know what that means for Daniela. So I have a lot of re-planning to do. Updates will be slow because I want to know what happens in Assassin's Creed Revelations before I get to caught in the story, I like to stay as close to the game as possible.

It would be awesome if I could just skip these Templars in Tuscany (which I just might do…But I will write about the important parts) and go straight to Venice.

**Thoughts and opinions are much appreciated**! Sorry about this update I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting forever.


	27. Gray

Chapter 27: Prompt #19 Gray

_Tuscany 1480_

Months flew by before things were almost normal between you and Ezio. You explained what you could that day as you travel to San Gimignano.

Saying things like Hades was a code name for some evil ex-relative and that your mother knew English because your grandfather was from Britain. Lie after lie how would he ever believe once the truth is exposed. Of course telling the truth wasn't much of an option either…he needed to see _her_ before he could believe a word you said.

"Daniela," you flinched back as something flashed by, only to find it was a hand waving up and down. Ezio successfully caught your attention.

"Yesss…" you whispered harshly considering the predicament you're in. He smiled, "Were you fantasizing about something?"

Annoyed by his perverse analysis of your distracted behavior, you smacked Ezio on the arm, "No I was just thinking." He laughed apparently your violent response was nothing to him but denial. "Your face said otherwise."

"Oh Ezio, that so sweet that you can't look anywhere other than my face," you fake your flattery, dramatically batting your eyelashes. Ezio rolled his eyes yet smiled. He pushed slightly on his elbows that rested on his propped up knees, "There's nowhere else to look my friend."

You remember being in a situation similar to this before. Currently you and Ezio were hiding in a roof garden from San Gimignano guards that were hot on your pursuit. Ezio had finished off Bernardo Baroncelli and Ezio discovered (not that you didn't know already) where Jacopo would be meeting with Rodrigo Borgia.

"You act as if that is my fault," you dusted off your boots before stretching out your legs. "You're the one who decided to hide here," he sighed then added, "My teasing isn't for revenge merely an entertainment to escape this boredom."

At least today he didn't make a strange comment about your relationship with a certain sun god/doctor. Which occur the moment you and Ezio set foot in San Gimignano. Horror-stricken you suddenly stood up. There was no way you were going to give him the opportunity to start. "Maybe we should go."

"Sounds good to me."

Ezio drew back the curtain and studied the surrounding area, checking for any stragglers that could become a threat. He stepped out of the roof garden only to turn back to you, "It's clear." You followed, jumping out of the hideout with ease. While you stretched to relieve aching muscles, Ezio walked closer to the edge of the roof.

"You know I hate this part?"

Ezio smiled before he circled the building, searching for the easiest way down. Finally he found what he was looking for. Just to the right of the building was a nice looking pile of hay. Ezio motioned you toward him but you faltered.

A dangerous sound caught your attention. It buzzed by you merely inches away from your face. And then you recognized exactly what it was. You yelled to Ezio but it was too late. The arrow pierced him making an excruciating sound. He stumbled from the impact and slipped off the edge.

You heart dropped and you were sure it stopped beating. And you couldn't remember if you screamed or stayed silent. However there was something you were sure of. All your fear left you as you dashed toward the edge, more arrows flying passed you. You felt your feet leave solid ground as you leaped without a second thought.

Sadly you had no plan other than leaping after Ezio.

He was facing you, the arrow sticking out of his right shoulder. The wind roared loudly in your ear as you reached out for him. Ezio's expression was in shock and pain.

Your body trembled with adrenaline as you noticed you weren't getting any closer. Determined you pulled your arms back and laid them flat against your sides. Honestly you only seen this in movies and you weren't sure it would work yet you had to try.

You had almost given up hope as the ground grew closer. Time and gravity weren't on your side.

Finally you slammed into his chest, launching your arms around his mid-section. You spun, quite challenging but you managed to get Ezio above you.

He yelled in disapproval, you didn't listen. His life was more important than yours. You closed your eyes and held Ezio so tight your arms went numb.

Was this it? Would Hades win that easily? Without even lifting a finger?

And so for the first time you prayed.

You prepared for a bone crushing impact. More scared of the sound than the pain.

But it never came.

Miraculously, you landed in a wagon of hay…which you were positive it had been a few yards away. And the only pain you felt was the slamming of Ezio's body that pinned you to the bottom of the wagon. You cough and tried to catch your breath. Seeing as breathing required non-crushed lungs, you pushed him off quickly. The speed helped for you knew those guards had to be on your heels.

You pulled yourself free of the hay and grabbed Ezio's hand, who grunted in pain. He grasped his shoulder as you ran through the streets, breaking the line of sight. You heard guards screaming and telling others where you were headed.

"Shit, Ezio! You said it was clear!"

"It was!" He groaned again, only for you to guide him violently around a corner. The best cover you saw was a narrow ally. Without looking you head straight over and you both paused for a break. You looked at Ezio regretting your forcefulness. He relaxed on the wall across from you and winced in pain.

"We've been in San Gimignano too long," you said between pants. Ezio only nodded in agreement but countered, "However it's paid off." You smiled, "For now, but getting shot must throw you back a couple of steps."

"Nothing we haven't dealt with before."

You sighed, "We can't continue on with you looking like meat on stick." However you knew that pulling the arrow free would cause him to bleed to death before you get back to HQ. Those weeks you spent with Apollo weren't for nothing.

You snatched a piece of clothing that swung on a drying line above you. Ezio then broke off the fletch leaving the rest of the arrow to use as temporary stopper. You wrapped the dressing around his clothed shoulder.

"What else did Apollo teach you, I wonder," he smiled, teasing your suddenly flushed face.

You groaned saying, "Your innuendoes are ridiculously based!" Ezio flinched as you pulled too tightly on the dressings. "Ouch, I was only teasing," he gripped his shoulder as you stepped away from him. You were exhausted, emotionally and physically, and you weren't in the mood to entertain him. Not to mention your body was bruised and sored. You couldn't help but sway slightly as you walked toward the exit of the ally.

You glanced around the corner only for Ezio to pull you back. He must have heard the guards before you were able to notice them. Your backs hugged the wall, shoulder-to-shoulder as they marched right on by. Apparently that patrol hadn't received the news of the recent high risk assassins on the loose. They appeared unconcerned and rather bored.

"We shouldn't cause attention," Ezio muttered.

You slipped off the wall the headed around the corner once again. Clear and quiet you steered your way through the buildings. Ezio followed behind, keeping an eye on the rear [1].

Fortunately, the trip to your temporary home was uneventful - currently it was a mercenary's guild. The building was hidden inside San Gimignano near the north exit. It looked like in other on the outside, old and dreary. Therefore no one would suspect the dramatic interior.

The bottom floor was open with walls full of wood works and weapons that would intimate even the strongest of men. The dim lighting created by candles and torches gave the room a medieval vibe. Barred windows made you remember those old pawn shops you use to pass by on your way home from school.

A bar stood alone in the back, only a few tables and chairs were left. Cleary yesterday morning there was more but the mercenaries tend to fight randomly. That made you question why give them an easy access bar since they just destroy everything when their drunk.

Ezio's shoulder wasn't feeling much better and you fear the worse. You ushered him straight through, ignoring the curious stares as you pushed Ezio up the stairs. "Would you go please?" You shoved the injured man's back. Men chuckled at your urgency followed by a choir of wolf whistles. You groaned, glaring down the stairs to retaliate with some colorful words.

"You're making it worse."

"Shut it. We need to get that properly fix before infection."

You entered your room and pulled a bag out from underneath the bed. Apollo had kindly given you a decent amount of medicine, free of charge. With your back to the door you grabbed everything you needed out of your bag.

Not once thinking about what Ezio might be up to you turned around, pausing almost instantly. "Oh my," you mumbled. There standing in the middle of your room was a beautiful half-naked man. You clearly forgot who he was for his face wasn't as important.

"Daniela?"

Unconsciously you stepped away, clutching the bandages and bottle of alcoholic in your hands. Why was he coming closer? Surprised, pleasantly surprised you missed the part, big part, about how Ezio's shirt might have to be off.

He, on the other hand, was grasping his shoulder perplexed by your sudden change. Deep down he knew exactly what you were thinking but he was in too much pain to take advantage of that glorious opportunity.

"Daniela there's a piece of arrow in my shoulder."

His blood dripping between his fingers broke your daze. Embarrassed topped with a flushing hot face you gather your wits. You awkwardly motion Ezio in silence to sit on the stool.

The arrow wait straight through as you noticed the arrowhead poking out from his back. You pulled the rest out, cringing at the disgusting sound. Ezio groaned in pain but this was nothing new to him.

"I can't feel my neck and arm."

"That's normal, luckily it seems you were relaxed so there's less damage. We won't know the full effect till later." [2]

You clean the wound, prepared the dressing with the right herbs and medicine. That gave you a little time to think.

If you were four years younger and had met Ezio in your fangirl stage, clearly you would be squealing at this very moment [4]. He was perfect, better than imagination. That could be your hormones talking, especially since you haven't been this close to a man in quite a while, if ever.

As you prepared the dressings on your bed you couldn't denied the urge to glance at Ezio. He was waiting for that too, which explained that smug smile. This time however mocking you was too hard to pass up.

"See something you like?"

You walked over and continued to spread the herbs over the wound. Ezio's gaze never left your face as he waited for an answer. You wanted to shush your heart while your fingers trembled over his disfigured, swore flesh.

You grinned, hormones clouded your judgment when you finally answered, "Unfortunately."

Ezio chuckled but respond coolly, "Should we do something about it?"

You stared blankly down at him. His honey eyes like hot draggers burned down your colder insides. Happy with the idea you almost jumped him. Shoving that lovely thought out of your mind, you calmly continued wrapping the bandage around his arm.

Confused, Ezio said nothing. He didn't know what to make of your honesty. Was it a joke? Or was it genuine? So he said nothing, fearing he could damage your feelings and your relationship with him.

"All done," you stepped back to admire your handy work. "I'll change it again in the morning, you should get some rest."

Ezio stood and headed toward the door, not forgetting his clothes on the floor. You followed him as if you were escorting a guest from your home. Once he reached the doorway you grasped the door in your hand. But you didn't close the door right away.

"Ezio?" You stared at his back until he cocked his head in your direction, "Hmm?"

"I'll wait," you smiled as him furrowed his brow. Before he could questioned you added, "Until I'm the only woman you can think about having."

And you promptly closed the door, leaving a shocked Ezio on the other side.

You leaned your back against the door, laughing softly. Your joy was cut short. The realization shocked and scared you. You knew once you said those words it was all over.

"I think I'm in love with him."

* * *

Author's Note: SURPRISE! Anyway I decided to post this because I forgot how exciting it is to post my stories. My readers make it all worthwhile. Seeing as I went ahead and did this one I might change my mind by posting it in one big ending. It all depends on how long it might take me. If you guys don't mind I'll probably be skipping some parts, like Jacopo's death and that meeting at the ruins. You guys know what happens and it feels pointless repeating those parts sometimes.

Thanks for reading.

[1] Which one I wonder? HAHAHA

[2] Look most arrow shots to the shoulder would kill a person but because my creative ability is low right now, I will just agree with Ubisoft (sparkle [3]) and make Ezio superhuman for today.

[3] If you know where I got this, you're my favorite hahaha

[4] some of you are right?


	28. Rejection

Chapter 28: Prompt #60 Rejection

"Love? Really, Daniela?"

You sat there for a while until you started to laugh. "Nope there's no way."

"Just drunk from adrenaline…," possible denial set in. You stood up and paced around the room, ignoring the loud chatter downstairs.

"But why did I say that?"

You felt stupid, really stupid. "Hopefully he thought I was teasing."

"Because I was…right?"

"Of course I was," you slammed your fist to your palm. Shaking your head you violently gather the supplies off your bed. You laughed again, half-heartedly and repeated, "There's no way."

You began to shove supplies back into your satchel, "Loving that big flirt and trouble prone pervert. HA!"

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

Scared shitless, you yelped before turning around to face your intruder. Your heart's pace softened as you saw a beautiful sight, "Minerva?"

"How are you Daniela?"

You had the urge to hug her somehow that didn't seem like a good idea. She was too magnanimous for such informal gestures and not to mention that it would be kind of awkward. The-insignificant-you sighed in the comfort of Minerva's presence however.

"I've been better," you finally answered.

"Considering, the fact that you're concerned about your true feelings for the man next door."

"There's nothing to consider."

"Giving up so soon?" She inquired coolly as if the answer didn't matter. You hated how she when ask a question that she didn't seem to care to ask to begin with. It just made you want to answer every time.

Exhausted you fall onto the bed and began to unbuckle your shoes, "Why should I focus my attention on false inclinations of love?"

"Are you saying it's merely infatuation?" [1]

"That's exactly what I'm saying…."

You stared her silently as you threw you shoe on the ground. Minerva trying her best to hold her tongue which was apparent.

"What? Nothing else to share"

She smiles and flick an imagery piece of dust off a nearby shelf, "Quite the adventure today no?"

"Changing the topic?" You muttered but rejected any attempts to recover the previous conversation. She allows would in the topic on her own time never allowing you to.

"So you saw? What, were you the one who moved the haystack"

"No that was Mercury," she answered in a matter-a-fact tone. But that conclusion didn't surprise you, "Figures…," you paused, "Where have you been Minerva?"

"Too quiet? Not enough supernatural beings looking out for you?"

"No but I'd hope you would comfort me after what happened with Hades," you admitted weakly. Her smiled soften to your honesty but she was holding something back.

"I couldn't. We decided to follow him."

"Were you able to?"

"Absolutely, he was weak. Ezio did a good job. Sometimes a hurt pride is the most fatal wound."

A more important question arose, "What's he planning?"

Minerva said nothing, which was nothing short from predictable. There were many moments between you and her that things were left unsaid.

"Let me guess top-secret, only Olympians allow to know deal?"

"Sorry, Daniela."

"It's nothing…," like you said predictable, "Just keep him away from me."

"Know this, he's planning something big. Away to get rid of you."

That was information that you've clearly been informed of before. Minerva must be so old she forgets what she told you. Or there's the possibility that Hades' plan might be good enough to work.

"Haven't I known this already? Isn't the easiest way to kill me?"

"Possibly, but that's too _easy_ for him. He wants to send you somewhere, far away from Ezio."

"So much effort…is he that bored?"

Minerva waves her hand around in disproval, "Shhh, don't encourage worse behavior."

"What is he listening right now? Because if so…screw him and his whinny ass getting beat by a mere mortal."

She simply shook her hand, amused by your frankness. A few minutes of studying the room she added, "Ezio is more than just a 'mere mortal."

"Hmmm? Is that because of his Eagle vision?"

"Yes."

"Than what about the rest of us?"

"_Us?"_

"Yes, _us_, the ones who were brainwashed into following your orders."

Minerva laughed, "You, fortunately, Daniela aren't part of that 'us'."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a lot closer to my side of the family than you think."

"Minerva what are you saying?"

Once again she smiles, "You'll find out soon enough."

With that she leaves, disappearing completely, on shadow or owl in her wake…just nothing.

* * *

"I think I should go alone on this one." [2]

You were about to take a bit of your dinner when Ezio sprung such a response. Placing the fork back down on the plate you held his gaze, "I'm sorry?"

"It'll be more reliable if I follow Rodrigo on my own."

Unconsciously you glanced at his shoulder, "But you're injured?"

He sighed and stood from the table, an empty plate sat alone, "That hasn't stopped me before." Either way he was going to do what he wanted, unfortunately, you were too exhausted to argue. Nevertheless he didn't have to leave so abruptly.

"Damn, why do people keep doing that to me?"

* * *

Hours later and slamming through the front door was a bleeding Ezio. Of course you knew the consequences of Ezio's actions apparently it was harder for him to grasp.

"Ezio?"

You rushed over and helped him to his room. "I'm fine…" he muttered as you walked him up the stairs. You however, rolled your eyes, "Right. Is that why you look so pale?"

Ezio laughed half-heartedly, "You're exaggerating." Once to his room, you removed the dressings and began to repair his newly torn arm…again.

"We should head to Florence in the morning."

"Should you rest first?"

"I have the lead I need, Daniela. Please don't ask me to slow down."

"But." You sighed, feeling like a mother giving into her child, "Fine."

* * *

{Florence}

Lorenzo and Ezio had a quick chat before you headed to Leonardo's workshop. Lorenzo urge you both to continue to Venezia without delay. However, since you were in Florence Ezio wanted to meet with an old friend.

You had excitedly traveled farther ahead of Ezio to beat him there. The door was the same as it's always been, even sounded the same when you knocked. Sadly there was no answer.

"Where's Leonardo?" Ezio inquired once he joined you. You started to speak, "I think he's moved," when a random citizen approached, answering a question that must had been written all over your face.

"_Mi dispiace_, _Messer_, but what she says is true. Maestro Leonardo was commissioned by a Venetian noble to paint some portraits. He paid for the Maestro to move his entire workshop to Venezia. It's quite an opportunity!"

You furrowed your brow, he was rather excited for Leonardo.

"Grazie mille, friend"

"How convenient? Isn't that where we're headed?"

"We should hurry. Maybe we can catch up to him?"

* * *

{Mountain pass}

"Leonardo!"

Ezio called as you both rushed ahead to meet a hapless Leonardo. His expression brightened though once he saw the two of you. He stood from where he was kneeling and greeted you with open arms, "Ezio…Daniela? What luck!"

Leonardo sheepishly stepped back and eyed his wagon, "I…uh…I've run into a bit of trouble." Ezio patted his friend on the shoulder, "Let me see if I can help."

"I know how to fix it – but lack the means to do so," Leonardo returned to the ground and positioned himself in front of one of the wheels. "If you could just lift the wagon?"

You watched from behind not really sure if you could help. Meanwhile Ezio grasped the side of the wagon and lifted. Even for him it wasn't easy.

"What is this thing?"

"Eh?"

Ezio peered farther into the carriage, "It looks like a giant bat."

"Oh nothing. Just an idea I've been working on…," Leonardo paused, "I could not leave it behind."

Leonardo stood and admired his handy work. Ezio released his hold on the wagon, clapping his hand together.

"What is it for?"

"Well…I shouldn't really talk about it."

"Beh, al diavolo I can't hold it in anymore," Leonardo motions you and Ezio over before he spoke he took a quick glance around. "I think I've figured out how to make a man fly."

Daniela smiled and stated, "Leonardo…you're always thinking ahead. This world needs more of it."

"You're too kind Daniela," Leonardo flushed, but was pleased by the compliment.

"Only to you my friend," Ezio added just for you to ignore him. He gave Leonardo another friendly pat on the arm, "Come on, I'll drive!"

"But I haven't even told you where I'm going…"

"We've figured it out," Daniela mentioned as Leonardo helped her up the carriage. The three of you sat very snug, with you squished right in the middle.

The beginning of the ride had been truly uneventful. By far the quiet trip only prepared you for the future ambush. You mentioned nothing of it. Ezio thinks better when he's under pressure, clearly it helps when he doesn't know what's coming.

You enjoyed the short freedom you had.

Leonardo would get carried away with his banter, "Venezia! Such a beautiful city!" You smiled as he continued, "So many sources of inspiration! Ponte di Rialto, Piazza San Marco, L'Arsenale…"

The silence made you open your eyes only to see Ezio slightly lift his hand. You sat up as he made a clear, "Shh…"

"What's wrong?" Worried Leonardo glanced around.

"We're not alone."

Hooves sounded off behind you, when you turned you saw the guards charge straight for you. Ezio slapped the reins.

"What's happening? Who are they?"

"Rodrigo Borgia's men…"

"Why? What do they want with us?"

An arrow landed behind you and Ezio answered, "I think they want us died."

"Leonardo, hide!"

The artist quickly slipped into the wagon. Ezio yelled as he pushed the horse into a faster pace. He gave you a smiled before warning, "You should hang on to something, Daniela."

You wrapped your arms around a beam beside you. The wagon swung back and forth as Ezio turned corners and avoided rocks. Ezio violently encouraged the horses to run even faster. But eventually the guards began to catch up.

"Ezio!"

You couldn't help but yell.

"I know!"

A guard approached quickly on your side, his head leveled with your waist. You quickly grabbed a knife from Ezio's belt and stabbed the soldier painfully through his helmet. Without a moment of hesitation you pulled the knife free and threw it straight at the other guard behind the wagon.

"Beautifully done, Daniela!"

"Pure luck! But thank you, Leonardo!"

Through the commotion you hadn't noticed Ezio struggling behind you. A guard had successfully managed to climb aboard and latched his arm around Ezio's neck. You went straight for his arm.

Being resourceful you stretched and stole the guard's dagger from his belt. You pierced it through his arm while Ezio threw him off.

Suddenly the wagon hit a snag in the road and tipped over. You bounced toward the edge trying to grab anything and everything to hold unto. Just when there was no hope, Ezio had recovered and grasped your wrist. You forced your other hand to clutch his sleeve as his pulled you back. The wagon landed back on four wheels.

"Thanks," you muttered, gripping his arm like a scared cat.

"It's nothing."

You collected yourself and prepared for the next attack. Another pair of hooves was close behind when Leonardo yelled, "Ezio there's another one on board!"

Ezio made a quick left turn and the guard instantly rolled off. You watched as his friend barely missed him, his horse dodging the fallen guard.

"Daniela!"

You snapped forward, "What?"

"The bridge!"

You watched as guards began to disassemble the bridge. A part you had severely forgotten.

"Oh shit!"

You reached for Ezio and latched around his waist. That didn't slow Ezio's urgency, forcing the horses into a speed not yet reached. You closed your eyes.

But that never helps.

You felt the wagon lift from the ground and heard horses neigh in high pitch tones. The final impact wasn't quite so bad due to the fact that you just wanted to be on the ground again.

More guards had gather on the other side. There were too many of them to escape, you had to find a way to slow them down. An idea sparked as another guard slid to your side.

You stood from you place and leaped onto the unsuspecting guard.

"Daniela!"

Ezio's yell was overpowered by the guard yelp in pain as you slammed into him. You pulled and clawed until you pushed him clear off the horse. Swiping up the reins you finally replied, "Ezio you ride ahead, I'll take care of these guys."

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe!"

You heaved harshly back with the reins. The carriage rode off leaving you with the awaiting guards. There were three, two had slipped passed you and followed after Ezio.

You inhaled and slid off the horse's back. At least the guards had the decency to followed, grabbing their weapons off the horses' saddles. Their horses began to graze behind them, apparently unafraid of the upcoming bloodshed.

This time you did the charging. You aimed for the one in the middle. Close enough to touch him you spun and appeared behind him, unsheathing your blade in the process. You slashed your weapon across his back and he arched in pain. The other guards didn't give you a chance to confirm his death as they both swung their blades toward you.

You ducked, swords buzzed passed your head. When you straighten the guards hadn't recovered and you landed your next attack. You grabbed one of the guard's arms, specially the hand holding the weapon. However you had to duck again as the guard behind you swung his sword. You spun, still tightly grasping the other man's arm, and cut the man behind you. Then you returned and pierced the other straight through his chest.

The men dropped like ungracefully leaves. You panted and sheathed your blade. A gray horse caught your eye and you prepared to head for it. Unfortunately your body was trembling and caused you to stumble. Your knees buckled as your stomach churned until finally your body gave out. You yelped when your knees hit the dirt and your stomach gave up your breakfast.

"I'll never get use to this," you wiped your mouth. You didn't really remember how long you sit there but you were glad that no one had seen that.

You focused your attention back to the gray and stood up. He wanted patiently as you awkwardly pulled yourself into the saddle. Comfortable, you headed in the direction of Leonardo's carriage.

* * *

{Forli}

The weather had drastically changed once you reached Forli. Overcast and raining you head around the city and to the docks.

Ezio and Leonardo hadn't been on the road at all. So you keep going until you made it to Forli. You couldn't believe you were about to enter Venice.

Suddenly you had a horrible foreboding, Venice was an island. There was nowhere to run if Hades appeared. You drew back the reins, horse neighing in disapproval. He swayed as you made no notion that you wanted to continue. Honestly you didn't.

Going to Venice could be the trap they were talking about. Then you laughed, "Minerva wouldn't let me walk right into it."

You urged the horse forward and walked him to the docks.

Apparently, you messed much excitement. When you approached the ferryman was pleading apologetically with a woman.

"Yes Signora…Whatever you say Signora…"

You jumped off the horse said your farewells and headed toward Ezio. "Ah, Daniela? What took you so long?"

"Nothing really..."

The woman rejoined you and Ezio, muttering before speaking, "He won't trouble you anymore. I…took care of it."

"Thank you, Caterina"

"Perhaps we'll see each other again…," she stepped closer and with no shame said, "Should you ever find yourself in the city of Forli, it would be my pleasure to welcome you…"

"I look forward to enjoying your hospitality," a fool when it comes to endless flirting, you couldn't help but rolled your eyes. She nodded a goodbye to you and Ezio.

You glanced up and saw Leonardo waiting on the ferry. Ezio urged you down the dock as the ferryman spoke, "Please accept my most humble apologies, Messere. Had I known…"

Ezio smiled, "It's quite alright my friend."

Once aboard Leonardo embraced you, "Daniela, its good you made it." You pushed away from him, "What? Were you going to leave me?"

"Of course not," Ezio answered. He leaned against the railing and watched as Caterina continued to fuss out the poor ferryman. Leonardo and you soon joined, Leonardo clearly reading the look on Ezio's face.

"Be careful, Ezio. Do you know who that was?"

"My next conquest?"

You had the urge to protest but Leonardo beat you to it.

"I don't think so, Ezio! That's Caterina Sforza, daughter of the Duca di Milano. Her husband –,"

"Husband?"

You had to laugh, "Looks like someone's out of luck.

"Si. Her husband is the Lord of Forli. That woman is as powerful and dangerous as she is young and beautiful."

Ezio turned around and rest his elbows on the boat, staring up the sky saying, "_Sembra come una donna per me_."

You stared curiously, not quite catching that last part. You figure it was ridiculous because Leonardo shook his head in disproval.

Humming, you walked to the other side of the boat and watched as you head for another part of your adventure.

* * *

_Venice 1481_

"No other city can match the size of Venezia's markets. Be it spices or silk, from near and far," the tour guide blabbed, overenthusiastically. He began to add, "There is…," but looked suddenly both you. "There is…"

You, Leonardo, and Ezio all turned to see a guard pointing a sword in a merchant's face.

"You were told to stay home," he threatened and twitched the blade closer. The merchant stepped back in defense and held his hands up, "But the rent is paid. I have every right to sell here!"

"Emilio Disagrees!"

The guard swung his sword over the stand and destroyed the merchant's merchandise. He cried in anguish, protesting the terrorism. "No! No! Stop! Stop!"

The guide directed your attention back to him, "Let us continue the tour…elsewhere."

You made your way across Venice, the tour guide pointing and sighing all the way. Abruptly Leonardo's eye caught something of interest, "Look isn't it amazing?" He picked up a doll, one use for drawing, showing you and Ezio, "Would you mind buying it for me? I…uh…I left my money with my bags."

Ezio crossed his arms and eyed him. He was about to comply when a person ran into him. Ezio stumbled as the person ran off, "Hey! Mind your step, _coglione_!"

He patted his clothes and noticed his coin gone. Leonardo disappointed began to put the doll back, you stopped him. You put your hands on your hips, "Ezio? Really? I got it Leonardo."

"Will have to catch her later," you muttered.

"Her?" [3]

Leonardo appreciated the gift, which you urge him not to worry about. The tour started once again. You kept going until you reached a bridged near the Palazzo Della Seta.

"And here we have Palazzo Della Seta. Home to Emilio Barbarigo. Normally, I'd suggest a closer look. But with the way things are now…"

"Why? What's happened?" Ezio inquired staring at the white marbled building. The guide was happy to answer, "He's attempting to unify the merchants beneath a single banner. There's been resistance. Some of it violent."

"What kind of resistance?"

You and Leonardo held your silence as Ezio dig deeper.

"They say they're fighting for the people. For freedom or some such nonsense. _Baggianate_, if you ask me."

The journey concluded few minutes later, "And now, I present to you, your workshop. _Ser_ da Vinci! We spared no expense in its design. You'll see! It is perfect; as if you never left Firenze. I wish you great success and hope you enjoy _Venezia_ as much as she enjoys having you."

The guide bowed and presented his hand hoping for tips but Leonardo gave only a pat on the shoulder. He simply slouched sadly away, finally leaving you guys alone.

Leonardo stepped over to the entrance of his new, yet very familiar workshop. Even the door looked exactly the same as it did in Florence.

"So here we are! Exciting, isn't it? Care to come in?"

"Maybe later. We need to visit the palazzo della Seta. Try and gain an audience with Emilio."

"As you wish. But should you find yourself with free time, or another codex page, don't hesitate to visit. My door is always open."

"_Grazie_, my friend."

Ezio and Leonardo embrace, "_Di niente_." Leonardo moved away and hugged you as well, "Take care Daniela. And much thanks for the doll."

"Of course."

* * *

You returned to the palazzo, "Daniela check the other side, see if there's a way in. I'll go this way." Ezio headed off once you nodded in agreement.

Studying the palazzo wasn't as easy as said. You had to go around buildings and canals just to get a clear picture of the other side. Guards eyed you as you passed by. Seeing one way in without getting caught you decided to meet back up with Ezio.

You headed down an ally and suddenly you heard guards yelling. Praying Ezio hadn't done something to set them off you rushed over to see a limping Rosa and Ezio tailing behind her. Guards were up ahead ready to stop their fleeing targets.

In a flash you caught up to Ezio and quickly tackled one of the guards. Some thieves intervened which allowed you, Rosa and Ezio to run off. You followed until Rosa began to slow, limping before stumbling.

"Ahh! _Cristo_! My leg!"

Ezio quickly lifted her, "Daniela keep an eye out."

"Of course."

He began to jog, dodging guards and thieves all the way. You ignored the many stares and glances as Ezio said, "I never did catch your name."

"Rosa," she groaned, clutching to Ezio in pain.

"_Onorato_, Rosa. I'm Ezio," Ezio said softly and added, "This is my good friend, Daniela."

"I know," she drawled.

"What do you mean "I know"?"

She said nothing. The trio finally made it to the canal. Rosa moved to see her friend waiting for her, "Ugo."

"What's this?" He said defensively, threatened by Ezio and yours appearance, not to mention Rosa's condition.

Without flinching Ezio urged, "Rosa's been wounded."

Ugo lighten up and opened his arms to take her, "Pass her here. We'll go the rest of the way in the boat."

"Careful," he gently passed her over and added, "Daniela help Rosa."

"Right," you didn't care to argue, you were in no killing mood.

"Go I'll deal with the guards."

You hooped into the boat. Ugo stirred the gondola away from shore as Ezio took off. You sat in front of Rosa and pulled her leg into your lap.

You tore her pants at the thigh and she groaned in disproval, "What are you doing?" She grabbed your hand before you snapped it away.

"We have to stop infection."

The satchel hang around your hip as you dug through it. You pulled out some ointment, "This might sting." Putting a dab on your finger you rubbed it into the wound and around the arrow. You tried you best not to put her in anymore pain. She cringed, groaned, and shouted, especially when you added more.

Ezio successfully cleared the way, only a couple of arrows were embedded into the side of the boat. Once to their headquarters, Ezio urge Ugo to let him carry Rosa, considering he was being rather aggressive. They rushed her inside and you waited for Antonio to finish the job.

"Thank you Ezio. For bringing Rosa back to me."

You stepped around the corner, hoping not to impose. Antonio noticed and smiled, "Who might this be?"

"Antonio this is my friend, Daniela."

"Ah yes, yes, do come in," Antonio ushered you and Ezio inside.

* * *

_1485_

Four years passed, four long years. You and Ezio had agreed to help Antonio with many missions involving traitors and prisoners. Emilio was both Ezio's and Antonio's target, so two heads are better than one. Currently you were waiting with Rosa, Ugo and Antonio as Ezio took care of the archers above Palazzo dell Seta.

In twenty minutes or less Ezio returned.

"Well done Ezio! Everything is going according to plan. As we speak, my men are replacing the archers you've removed."

"But no the building itself! Emilio's guards still patrol its border," Ezio enlightened, as if you all didn't know.

Ugo offered, "Use my men. They can distract the guards – save you from having to fight."

"And when it comes time to storm the place, remember what I've taught you!" Rosa pressured.

"Take care, Ezio. We await word of your success."

Ezio walked away but you quickly caught up, "Ezio?"

"Daniela, wait here."

"Again? I feel so useless," you stared at him, but he didn't weaken his serious gaze. "I'm sorry Daniela."

Once again you found yourself waiting.

* * *

You heard guards fall in painful yelps. Antonio and Ugo said nothing as you waited, clearly unsure of what to talk about. The last few months had been nothing but this siege. Finally the gates were open and Emilio was dead.

Antonio paced inside, with a chin held high, "Seta is fallen and Emilio is no more! All thanks to you, Ezio! Go! Tear down Emilio's banners! Return what he has stolen from the people…"

He approached Ezio, "Tell me, Ezio…How can I repay you for your service?'

"Money's always nice," Ezio smiled and Antonio obliged.

"Easy enough," one of the thieves handed Ezio a pouch of money, "What else?"

"Emilio was meeting with a man named Carlo. He looked to be a government official. Do you know him?"

"Carlo Grimaldi. He sits on the Council of Ten. Why do you ask? What are you up to?"

"I have a meeting to attend.

* * *

Author's Note: **Don't hate me! I know I skipped a lot. I really tried but this game is so longggggg!**

[1] There's a big difference between infatuation and love…honestly there is.

[2] I can't really seeing Daniela being of any use in this mission…and even in future missions. A lot are one man jobs. Maybe if I write an expansion series to this than yeah. But right now, it seems pointless.

[3] When I was reading the subtitles it was clear to me Ezio thought Rosa was a boy.


	29. Keeping A Secret

Chapter 29: Prompt# 53 Keeping A Secret

Two more years of assassination after assassination and you feel your heart dragging by. Ezio had been pushing you away. You were barely part of his missions. Not one sign of Minerva, Apollo or even Hades. It was like your life was on pause. All this preparation for nothing. So recently your days had been spent with Leonardo.

_Venice 1486_

"Oh the _Carnevale_, a wonderful time to forget everything even one's own identity," Leonardo opened a small chest on table. You've been curious to what laid inside since he placed there after Ezio left for "Sister" Teodora.

Leonardo had noticed you down expression. So a present seemed a good idea at the time. "Since Ezio has no need for you tonight. Why don't you enjoyed so fun with me?"

You smiled as Leonardo approached you with a beautiful golden mask. He brilliantly picked out a dress for you and even done your hair early.

"Leonardo!" you gasped as you glanced at yourself in the mirror. "How can I ever thank you?"

"By accompanying me tonight?"

"You have a deal!"

He held out an arm for you and you took it happily. Leonardo ushered you out of his workshop and straight to Squero di San Trovaso.

* * *

You knew about the contests but you never thought you would become part of one. As you danced and dined with Leonardo you both had overheard that there had been a tied with the ribbon contest. Thus the genius in hand noticed who was competing.

Leonardo guided you to Teodora and Antonio who at the time didn't look very happy. "I can believe this," she muttered.

"What's happen?"

"Ah Leonardo!" Antonio greeted before looking to you, "And who is this lovely lady?"

You clutched Leonardo's arm, silently telling him to keep your name out of the conversation. He caught the draft, "Eh? A dear friend of mine."

"It's a pleasure, "dear friend.""

You smiled, when Leonardo questioned again, "What's happen?"

"Ah, there's a tied and they're deciding what to do?"

Teodora chimed in, "I'm afraid whatever it is, it won't be fair." You glanced to in awaiting Ezio, who's growing impatient by the minute. You were about to speak when Leonardo suddenly pulled you away. Teodora and Antonio calling after your unstopping forms, until you both made it to the stand.

Ezio and the other contestant watch with curious gaze as the masked genius negotiated with the announcer. Leonardo finally stepped away and smiled.

You looked at him, "What are you planning?"

He held out a golden ribbon and tied it around your neck.

"It seems we have our tie breaker!"

You stared madly at Leonardo, when the announcer continued, "This young lady will hide and you two must searched for her. And the first one to obtain the golden ribbon will win."

Ezio gazed at you and you hearted hammered. Then you snapped back at Leonardo, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Making sure Ezio wins."

"How is that possible?"

"You'll see."

The announcer stepped off the stage, "I'll give you a couple of seconds to hide." You didn't move. You couldn't believe you were stuck in this situation.

Instantly Leonardo pushed you away from the crowd. You snapped out of your daze and ran. There was no way out of this one.

* * *

Patience was a virtue you ever perfected. You knew he would find you first but he was taking too damn long.

_Carnevale _was exactly how Leonardo described it, lots of colors and a lot more colorful people…personality and fashion wise. You smiled at your own amusement only for it to fade as you peered at the water below.

A hidden face held your gaze. You leaned further on your elbows that rested on the stone railing, fooling with the golden ribbon. Earlier you had parked yourself on one of the many bridges over the one of the canals.

"Hiding again, Daniela?" You whispered and straighten back up, feeling rather constricted in such tight clothing. You pondered over what your life would've been if you had a choice. Would you even choose to come here? Would you make the right choice?

Maybe it was better that Minerva chose for you. An assassin's life was your destiny even if you didn't play an active role. "This is where I'm supposed to be."

Finally tired of standing there only you decided it was time to go and look for Ezio yourself. You pulled away from the railing and spun around. Lost in the tangle of your thoughts you hardly noticed the man that stood behind you.

Thus your scared yelped was fully justified.

"Sorry," he defended as he paced up the bridge. You smiled, laughing at yourself, "That's quite alright." Ezio had finally come through, his face masked, but you'd recognize that outfit anywhere.

At a sudden forethought you inquired quickly, "How long were you here?"

"I only just arrived."

You breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know you were you. Fully expect that you had prepared to take full advantage of this opportunity. You weren't going to be Daniela that day. No you were going to be a normal star-struck girl, if normal is the right word.

"You're the one right?"

"The tiebreaker…that's me," you cringed, it was hard not to be yourself. Thankfully Ezio only smiled and continued to approach you. You braced the railing behind you as he pushed ever so close to you.

"I found you first, no?"

"Fortunately you're correct."

"May I have the ribbon then?"

He held out his hand, waiting patiently for you to slip the golden silk into his palm. But like you said before you were going to take full advantage of the situation.

You drew your hand, with the golden ribbon, out from behind your back. Slowly, you began to give it to him but suddenly you retracted your hand. After which you gain a curious expression Ezio.

"Only if you gave me something in return."

He smirked, possible knowing something like this would happen, "And what could I offer you?"

"A small price," you tapped your right cheek, "A kiss right here."

His smile never faded. Actually it grew stronger, with eyes glinting mischievously behind his mask. "As you wish."

Ezio silently bended forward preparing for a simple mindless kiss on the cheek. Nothing new to him, people do this every day.

When he was merely inches from you face you instantly maneuvered and caught him off guard. You firmly planted your lips on his. Even through close lids you felt the burn of his shocked gaze.

You lips twitched in a smile and enjoyed getting drunk from the sensation of his lips. Unfortunately you cut it short. You pulled slowly away from him, "Thank yo-."

"That ended too soon."

The drunken haze pause your reaction time as Ezio pulled you in another kiss. He hugged the middle of you back, making your chest collide with his. You couldn't deny the heat that flared the senses. Or the firm hold, he had on the back of your head to deepen a kiss that was far under to begin with. You gripped his sleeves urging to never let go as your lips moved instinctively.

He was forcing the air right out of you. Ezio's strong chest moved against yours only made you stand on your tip-toes. Your back was thrust against the railing comfortably pinning you between wall and Ezio. Ever so quickly he moved from your lips to breath. The breeze cooled your nerves, helping your brain function again, only for Ezio to light them on fire again.

Apparently the second kiss wasn't enough.

Your legs ached to be around him which he encouraged. He promptly rubbed your thigh knowing full well your response in lifting it right where you wanted, around his waist. You evaluated to higher heights of intimacy.

Hades, Minerva…nothing matter. Your feelings were busted at the seams. Being in Ezio's arms was the most honest you've felt in a long time. There was no shame in the secrets you were sharing with him.

Love was honest. Even if rejections kept occuring.

A bell chimed in the distance, unfortunately caused one of you to snap back to reality, "The contest." You merely hummed in mirth.

He reluctantly unlatched himself from you. The air felt so cold without him. You craved to be in his arms once again.

"Ezio," you whispered, however he heard you. He simply smiled savoring his name before he gently ran his hand down your cheek.

Without another word Ezio left.

* * *

Author's Note: Big time jump…Anyways this is close to the end, next chapter is the last one of this book…Sorry for the horribleness! I just ready to finish this.


	30. Blood

Chapter 30: Prompt #17 Blood

You fell to your knees. Confused and in a hazed you hardly noticed a visitor. Emotions were too overwhelming and it left you weak, valuable.

"Isn't this in interesting sight?"

Your head snapped up, "YOU!" You jumped from your spot and stepped away from him. The man you loathed, the one who wished nothing but your demise.

"You just made the situation better for me."

Hades.

You had to get to a crowd and the best way is to run. Inhaling you hiked up your dress and darted off the bridged leaving the deity in you wake. You swore he laughed but that didn't stop you.

Time slowed, you pushed pass random people. You leaped over obstacles as good as you could in a dress. You were running so fast you slammed against a wall as you cut a corner. It nearly knocked the air out of you.

You didn't stop, something told you not to. Fireworks sparked and caused you to scream in you frantic state.

Ezio…you had to get to Ezio. The fireworks had started then that meant he finished off Carlo. He had to be at Teodora's right?

"Damn, Move!"

You knocked people back as you head to Teodora's, trying to remember the right turns. Would you ever get there?

You called out to Minerva but there was no answer. No one to help you.

One last corner and you finally made it to Teodora's. Thankfully your guesses had been right, Ezio was standing just outside.

"Ezio!"

"Daniela? What is it?" Teodora pushed pass Ezio and Antonio. You ignored her, wanting to see Ezio, to know if his alright. He caught your exhausted form in his arms.

"We need to leave Venice, now!"

He chuckled, not sure what you were trying to prove. However your seriousness silence his victor dazed. You had never been this serious before.

"What are you talking about?"

"Please, Ezio, I-,"

Your neck was grabbed and pulled you back. Ezio's eyes widen as you felt something go right through you. A burning, sting pierced your body and you screamed. The sensation centered in the middle of your chest and you couldn't help but look down.

Suddenly you heart grew cold and tears threatened to spill over. A tip of a sword was sticking through you, your blood dripping. You looked back at Ezio, who was yelling your name.

"He never listens does he?"

Hades whispered coolly in your ear. You noticed Hades behind you, unhurt. Did no one try and stop him?

The taste and smell of nickel fill you. Blood began to pour from your mouth, "Ez-E-Ezio."

Hades pulled out the blade, laughing at the sound until he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Your legs went limp and you fell forward only for Ezio to catch you.

"Daniela!"

He stumbled under you weight and utter shock. There was no way, you were always able to get out of this…Minerva.

Ezio held you close, "Antonio!"

You trembled, your body felt so cold and you could barely see Ezio through your watery gazed. You gripped his chest, clinging onto as if he held your life, as if he would keep you here.

"Ezio…"

"Antonio! Where the hell are you?"

You heard raised voices but couldn't make them out. Everything was fading.

"Daniela? We-We can fix this…"

"Ezi-Ezio, you must…promise me something?"

You were feeling sleepy, your body draining itself of everything.

"You'll be fin-,"

"Ezio! Don't go after him…the one who did this. Revenge is a flaw, don't be like him, promise me."

"You have my word."

You started to cry more profoundly, "I'm so sorry Ezio." He laughed, half-heartedly, "Why? You couldn't have predicted this."

"Because I'm abandoning you too…"

"Wait? Daniela?"

There was a void, black…void with only Ezio's voice, "Daniela! Answer me! Don't do this!"

Silence, only your heart shattering in thousands of pieces…

"M- Move! Ezio out of the way!"

Minerva?

* * *

Author's Note: What's HAPPEN! This is the end of book one: Fragile Ground…the continuation is in book two: Buried…I will publish an update in this story to let you know when Buried has starting just in case you miss it.


	31. Book Two!

Buried is posted!

It might take a while for it to appear on my profile.

Anyway my ending must have really sucked since I have had little reviews…one actually. Oh ignore me, be very excited about Buried, the writing won't be rushed, promise. Slap me back to reality if it starts to be.

-Love DOOR (my username initials spells door hahaha)


End file.
